Crónicas de Letian
by lemwimsen
Summary: Por un lado, Lexa, reina elfa, y por otro, Clarke, mercenaria humana. Dos piezas claves en la guerra entre elfos y humanos que diezma el mundo de Letian. AU/Clexa
1. Prólogo

**Cuenta la leyenda, que en el reino de Güasap se juntaron dos locas con poderes místicos, o eso decían ellas... Total, que la maravillosa Fanclere (cuyos fics son de lectura obligatoria e imprescindible) y yo hemos tenido la idea de juntarnos y escribir una historia a cuatro manos.**

 **Se ha decidido que lo suba yo, pero el prólogo es suyo.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

Los personajes que aparecen en el fic no nos pertenecen (ojalá) solo los tomamos prestados para el disfrute de los lectores. Sin embargo la historia si es nuestra.

Este fic va dedicado en especial a mi esposa porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

No se sabe cómo empieza, quizás como cualquier historia que adorna o coge polvo en nuestras bibliotecas, con aquellas muletillas que iniciaban cuentos de antaño, había una vez…

No sabemos cómo empieza una historia como tantas otras, podría quedar relegada al olvido, escondida en los recovecos de la imaginación y los sueños… Supongo que dicha incertidumbre puede ser desterrada si cerramos los ojos y logramos visualizar esas lejanas tierras cargadas de antigua magia y de misterios, de reinos olvidados en los cuales habitan criaturas de ensueño, cohabitando con la raza humana en paz y harmonía.

Letian era su nombre, su origen olvidado en escritos milenarios que solo lo más eruditos podían descifrar. El amasijo de colores bordeaba sus fronteras. Al norte, el blanco pálido de las montañas nevadas; pasando por el rojizo y amarillo de las dunas y desiertos; el inmenso verde de los grandes bosques que parcheaban el lugar, dejando pequeñas o inmensas motas por todo el continente; y terminando con el azul negruzco de los mares embravecidos al sur.

Si bordeas sus caminos y te detienes ante los transeúntes, preguntando la razón por la cual las tierras yacen divididas entre las criaturas que las habitan, seguramente te contestarán que fue la decisión de los dioses, regalos como la cultura, el lenguaje y las tradiciones, pero nadie sería capaz de contar en qué momento se trazaron las fronteras, en qué minuto se tomó la decisión de que los elfos gobernaran los bosques; los trasgos, el desierto; los gigantes y enanos habitaran las montañas; y los hombres habitaran desperdigados en distintas ciudades cerca del mar.

Durante milenios convivieron en paz, comerciando entre ellos, sin miedo a cruzar las fronteras invisibles que dividían el reino hasta que, como una maldición, la ambición y violencia que marcaba el carácter de los hombres empezó a tomar fuerza, provocando que esta orgullosa y altiva raza olvidase el por qué de sus fronteras, quebrando la fina balanza de la paz.

No se sabe el origen de dicho declive, ni qué hecho lo originó, pudo ser una apropiación indebida de tierras, unas palabras mal intencionadas o una serie de hechos aislados que, al juntarlos, prendieron la mecha que destruyó el fino hilo que mantenía la paz.

Cerca de trescientos años pasaron y cada rincón de aquel bello lugar estaba sumido en el horror de una guerra que se había cobrado demasiado. Una encrucijada en la que dos bandos mayoritarios destacaban por encima de los demás. Los humanos, creyéndose merecedores del control absoluto del lugar y todos los seres sometidos a su control a lo largo de los siglos, la bandera con su estandarte, al igual que la sangre y el hedor de la muerte, abarcaban la mayoría del reino.

El único lugar libre de ocupación eran los inmensos bosques de Letian, habitados por los elfos. Raza orgullosa y guerrera, longeva y entregada a las antiguas tradiciones, aun en medio del caos, respetaban las creencias que, durante milenios, habitaban en su pueblo. Sus oraciones seguían siendo elevadas a los antiguos dioses, aunque el reino los había olvidado.

Era la única raza que había logrado escapar al dominio de la humanidad y aún presentaba batalla, sus soldados entrenados desde el nacimiento, ágiles y mortíferos se volvieron el mayor enemigo que los humanos aún no habían conseguido doblegar.

Conocedores de la naturaleza, fundiéndose con ella en los bosques, protegidos por su intuición y su sabiduría milenaria, esquivaban los embistes que los reyes de los humanos enviaba para aplastarlos, provocando que el odio, la ira y la frustración de los soberanos creciese, convirtiendo los vestigios de la rebelión en la única esperanza para restablecer el equilibrio y, al mismo tiempo, tornándose una obsesión en la mente de cada uno de los reyes, cuya única ambición se convirtió en destruir y aniquilar hasta el último de los elfos, eliminarlos de lo que, orgullosamente, denominaban sus dominios.

A medida que su odio crecía, su obsesión se alimentaba con la sangre bañando sus tierras, con la hambruna que diezmaba la población, con el sonido de los cuernos llamando a la batalla, las hogueras ennegreciendo el cielo, los funerales y las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de derramar pues lejos quedaban los recuerdos de paz, lejos quedaban las fronteras por las que transitaban criaturas en armonía y sin temor.

Lejos quedaban las risas de los niños, apagadas por los murmullos, la vigilia eterna, el miedo al anochecer y al sonido de los cascos de caballos que solo traían muerte y destrucción.

Tras más de trescientos años de dolor, solo en pergaminos ennegrecidos quedaban relatadas aquellas historias de paz y bienestar, pergaminos que acababan desvaneciéndose en hogueras ante las frías miradas de generales fieles a sus reyes, intentando aplastar las dudas y deslealtades hacia su pueblo y expandiendo el odio y la desconfianza hacia los elfos, escondidos en los bosques, protegidos por la espesura y dueños del odio de toda la humanidad.

Lejos en el tiempo, demasiado lejos quedaba el sueño de despertar en un mundo donde la oscuridad y el fuego no fueran dueños del tiempo, donde el azul del cielo brillase con fuerza y, al anochecer fueran visibles las estrellas, un mundo donde los niños creciesen libres sin la sombra de la muerte y la batalla metida en sus venas…

Solo leyendas, canciones prohibidas que se entonaban cerca de las hogueras en invierno, en eso se convirtió la paz que el mundo ansiaba, en eso se convirtió aquella desconocida palabra que algunos aun susurraban elevando sus oraciones al viento… en un sueño inalcanzable, por el que muchos dieron la vida aparentemente en vano…

Un sueño perdido y silenciado por el sonido de las espadas chocando, el alarido de la muerte acechando… Un sueño muerto al igual que la esperanza.

Continuará...


	2. El Reino Élfico

**Mi turno en esta historia de elfos, humanos y movidas varias, mezclado con Clexa, las idas de olla de sus locas autoras y diversas aventuras!**

 **PD: De parte de fanclere (la otra autora, para las que andéis despistadas) que ama a su mujer (y yo las shipeo xD)**

* * *

Capítulo I El Reino Élfico.

En lo alto de una de las torres, con las manos apoyadas en el alféizar de la ventana, permanece impasible, con el pelo anudado en diversas trenzas y coletas, mirando el horizonte en busca de respuestas.

El cielo empieza a despertar y ella aún no se ha acostado.

Aunque tampoco es que le fuera a servir de mucho.

Su mente es un hervidero de pensamientos, un caos organizado de planes y decisiones (algunas ya tomadas, otras aún por decidir) que tienen todas un objetivo en común. El futuro de su pueblo.

La guerra contra los humanos está desgastando a su pueblo. Pese a sobrevivir a las embestidas de la armada humana, tantas batallas (tantos caídos) siguen pesando sobre los elfos y sus aliados, que habían buscado refugio en los bellos y frondosos bosques de Letian, llegando algunos a formar parte de los ejércitos élficos.

Lexa suspira.

Recuerda haber combatido junto a enanos, semi gigantes y hasta orcos. Y recuerda haber visto cuerpos, de estas y otras especies, desperdigados entre los cuerpos inertes de guerreros elfos y soldados humanos, en un manto sangriento que cubría la tierra tras una de las batallas.

Lexa está cansada, como muchos, de esta larga guerra sin fin, una guerra de la que nadie recuerda el principio.

Ni siquiera el más viejo de los elfos, una de las especies más longevas que habitan Letian, podría decir con exactitud qué originó ese afán de los humanos por invadir todos los reinos y someterlos bajo su yugo.

Tan sólo el reino élfico había parado el avance de esa armada de brillantes y pesadas corazas que blandía la bandera del reino de los humanos.

Recuerda las historias que contaba su abuelo, relatos que, a su vez, su padre le había narrado. Historias de elegantes y valientes guerreros elfos camuflados en los árboles, pacientes, viendo la armada enemiga avanzar bajo y junto a ellos. Esperando su momento, aguardando a que no tuvieran opción de escapar cuando, por fin, atacaron.

Aprovechándose de su experiencia entre esos árboles que ven crecer a todo elfo, aprovechándose de sus armas y armaduras (más livianas que la de los humanos) y de la sorpresa del ataque, diezmaron el ejército humano, sin apenas bajas en las filas élficas. Sin dejar ningún humano vivo.

Tal y cómo le dijo su bisabuelo, rey de los elfos en ese momento, a su abuelo: no debían dejar a ninguno con vida. Esa primera batalla debía ser un mensaje para los humanos.

Los elfos no serían vencidos, los bosques élficos serían la condena de la raza humana.

Nota una presencia a su espalda. Pero está tranquila.

Nadie se atrevería a dañarla en su palacio. Y pobre de aquel que lo intentara.

Sus años como soldado, capitán y comandante en el ejército le habían convertido en una de las guerreras más letales entre los suyos.

Su afán de estudiar los diferentes estilos de combate de las diferentes razas que poblaban su ejército, además de los antiguos planes de batalla y estrategias seguidas por sus ancestros en esta y otras guerras, todo ello la convertían en una estratega poderosa tanto sobre una mesa de guerra como ya sobre el campo de batalla.

Y por ello, nadie había puesto en duda que la corona del reino cayera sobre ella cuando su padre falleció, hace unos meses.

\- Majestad -oye a Gustus, un semi gigante que le había jurado lealtad tras salvarle Lexa de la muerte que le aguardaba de la mano de la lanza de un soldado humano.

Lexa levanta la mano derecha y Gustus aguarda.

Sabe por qué está ahí.

Los rumores de una reunión con los humanos han llegado también a sus oídos.

Suspira, admirando el cielo tintado de tonos anaranjados, ayudándose de esa imagen para reforzar su decisión.

Un nuevo amanecer espera a su reino.

Por fin, baja la mano, girando la cabeza hacia Gustus, dándole permiso para hablar.

\- Majestad, los consejeros están inquietos.

Y cuando no.

\- Se comenta... -su guerrero carraspea- se comenta que os vais a reunir con la reina humana para rendiros y acabar con la guerra.

Por el amor de...

Se gira, clavando sus ojos (de un tono verde que rivaliza con el color de su bosque) en Gustus, alzando una ceja.

\- No es que crea los rumores, mi señora. La idea de que os reunáis con los humanos es irrisoria.

\- Nos vamos a reunir con ellos -corta.

Y espera, viendo la sorpresa teñir las facciones del guerrero frente a él.

\- Nos reuniremos con su reina en Polis -sigue, tras unos segundos, volviendo a mirar el amanecer, cada vez más azul -. Pero no nos rendiremos. Busco una forma de acabar con esta guerra y que nuestro reino pueda volver a vivir en paz. Son demasiados los nuestros que jamás la han conocido, los que tan sólo conocen esta guerra. Se merecen vivir una época de paz.

Todos lo merecen, piensa. Aunque algunos consejeros no lo crean y ansíen ganar a los humanos en su propio juego, pese a que la larga duración haya dejado claro que esta guerra no se ganará en el campo de batalla.

Su pueblo merece la paz, y va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para dársela. Por mucho que sus consejeros se opongan.

En parte por lo ya indicado, en parte por la inexperiencia de Lexa en el trono, pero siempre debaten cada una de sus decisiones.

Y sólo han pasado unos meses desde la coronación.

Deben aprender a aceptar que quién lleva la corona, es ella. Quien lleva el peso del trono a sus espaldas, es ella. A quien se mide por cada decisión del reino, es a ella. Y los hombros sobre los cuales se posan todas las responsabilidades, todas las derrotas y victorias, todos los llantos y sonrisas de su pueblo, son sus hombros y no los de los consejeros.

Vuelve a mirar a Gustus.

\- Reúne al Consejo.

\- Sí, majestad.

Y lo ve agacharse a modo de reverencia, antes de abandonar esa sala en lo alto de la torre más alta de palacio, sala que usa de estudio personal.

Se acerca a una de las mesas que decoran la sala, llenos de libros y pergaminos. Y cogiendo el último informe de sus espías en la corte humana, intenta anticiparse a la reina humana y decidir ya los pasos a seguir durante y después de la reunión.

Que los dioses guíen sus pasos.


	3. Los Planes de la Reina

**Fanclere:**

Hola! Aquí fanclere reportándose. Por fin tenemos el placer de presentar el personaje de Clarke, espero que os guste aunque Lexa como reina de los elfos es difícil de superar.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, significa mucho para nosotras que esta locura de historia os guste.

Sin más, dedicárselo a mi esposa porque la amo más que a nada y siempre me hace sonreír.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II LOS PLANES DE LA REINA**

Con los ojos cerrados y el viento suave y cálido revolviendo sus ondulados y rubios cabellos, sus labios apretados en una mueca concentrada, dejándose envolver por el sonido del mar chocando suavemente sobre la orilla.

Si había un lugar en Letian que le ayudaba a vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento era aquel, un paisaje impredecible, un rincón escondido perteneciente a Arkadia, ciudad portuaria que la había visto crecer, tropezar, caer, levantarse y convertirse en la dura mujer que escondía tras sus rasgos angelicales.

Tras unos instantes ordenando en su cabeza todo pensamiento, toda emoción, dejándose embriagar por el olor a salitre y el graznido de las gaviotas, abrió los ojos de un azul tan intenso que ni el mismo cielo podía hacerles competencia.

Su rostro moldeado a raíz de duras pruebas y demasiados años de brutalidad y horror, durante unos instantes se mostró sereno, hasta que los recuerdos volvieron a ella como un golpe imposible de detener, provocando que sus labios dejaran escapar un suspiro…

No era como las demás, ni pretendía serlo… Conocía su leyenda, su pasado… Intuía su futuro en el que la sangre no abandonaría su espada, sus manos manchadas por sacos de oro, por el prestigio que sentía al escuchar su nombre en bocas de comerciantes y viajeros, siempre temblando, en susurros, como temiendo invocarla… Wanheda.

Nunca supo con certeza qué acontecimientos la empujaron a blandir por primera vez un arma, era tan pequeña que dichos recuerdos yacían difuminados… Seguramente crecer en Letian la había obligado a aprender a defenderse incluso antes de aprender a andar, a manejar su espada como una extensión más de su cuerpo, a anticipar las intenciones de todo aquel ser que cruzara tu camino, sea humano o de cualquier otra de las razas que habitaban su mundo.

Lo único que sabía con certeza y no dejaba que nadie olvidara era que ella siempre fue la mejor, su leyenda creció con ella, el miedo a que apareciese en las sombras para ensartar su arma en el corazón de sus víctimas, el temor a sus ojos vacíos como el hielo cuando quitaba una vida sin ningún resquemor… Había nacido para matar, era la comandante de la muerte y no dejaría jamás que nadie olvidara su cometido en el mundo.

Un ligero cambio en el rumbo del viento la sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos. Aspiró inundando sus pulmones de salitre y aroma a mar, mientras sus pies, de forma autómata, la guiaban de vuelta a Arkadia, de vuelta a su casa sin que el calor que debía sentir al acercarse a su hogar apareciese en su pecho… Ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar, su mundo era el camino, su meta el viaje y no tenía ganas de llegar a ningún destino más allá que las monedas repiqueteando en su zurrón.

Entrando a la ciudad, enseguida sintió la falta de limpio aroma del mar, cuando sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el olor nauseabundo de heces y porquería que arremolinaba las calles, hedor a muerte, a guerra y desolación.

Suspiró mientras el ajetreo de los ciudadanos activaba sus sentidos, los sonidos de los gritos que provenían del mercado, de los cascos de los caballos que transitaban las callejuelas empedradas, seguramente portando a guardias de la reina, siempre vigilantes, siempre atentos a cualquier descontrol.

Con todos los sentidos en alerta ante cualquier ataque contra su persona y la mano aferrando el mango de su espada, caminó tranquila hasta llegar a aquel edificio de piedra oscura, exactamente igual a las demás, que le servía como techo donde resguardarse y descansar.

Entró suspirando, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el olor de la comida apagó el hastío y el asco que sentía tras su paseo por la ciudad. Con gran mimo, desató su cinturón, colocando en un rincón su arma, sintiéndose liviana e incluso desnuda sin su peso, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina con una sonrisa, relajando sus gestos. Cuando entró en la estancia, su sonrisa llegó a su mirada al ver en ella a la única persona a quien sería capaz de confiarle su vida, su hermana, no de sangre sino por el profundo amor fraternal que las unía desde que ambas tenían uso de razón. Raven Reyes, con los ojos oscuros como la noche, su cabello también oscuro, recogido en una cola alta liberando sus latinos rasgos, de su misma altura y la voz de su razón. No existía en Letian dos mujeres más distintas que ellas pero estaba segura de que no podía dar un paso sin que Raven estuviera a su lado, era la única familia que conocía.

Sin romper el silencio, degustaron el alimento disfrutando de la naturalidad que podían mostrar ante la otra, disfrutando de entenderse sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna entre simples gestos, sonrisas y miradas… Así era su día a día, su cotidianidad, disfrutar de la compañía de Raven y esperar a que sus servicios fueran requeridos para blandir sus armas, segar vidas y llenar su bolsillo con tremenda satisfacción.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo… Algo en ella le gritaba que su destino estaba a punto de cambiar, al igual que el viento anunciando tormenta su intuición estaba alerta y esta nunca le había fallado. No fue una sorpresa, e incluso dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro dándose a si misma una palmadita mental cuando insistentes golpes sobre su puerta empezaron a sonar, sabía lo que eso significaba y sus manos hormigueaban con ansiedad, un nuevo trabajo que le venía de perlas ya que llevaba semanas sin ninguna actividad.

Fue Raven, no obstante, la que abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a los guardias de la reina que habían ido a buscarla, entregándole con solemnidad un mensaje de carácter urgente, Nia necesitaba su presencia en el palacio real y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y sus ojos brillando de ilusión, no se paró a preparar su equipaje. Una mirada con Raven bastó para que la morena entendiera que iban a ponerse en camino de inmediato y que no podría, ni en mil años, hacerle cambiar de opinión, al fin y al cabo, Clarke había trabajado para Nia incontables ocasiones y no había nadie que pagase mejor que la soberana.

Su viaje a palacio se dio sin inconvenientes, escoltadas por los guardias ya que sus órdenes siempre fueron llevar ante la reina a Wanheda lo antes posible y pensaban cumplirlas, no querían perder la cabeza por una rabieta de su reina.

Como cada vez que pisaba el palacio, Clarke sintió la emoción embargarla, su ambición se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes mientras sus pasos la llevaban al salón del trono donde tantas veces había sido recibida.

Nada más entrar, hincó su rodilla ante la reina como dictaba el protocolo, mientras la anciana y mezquina mujer, con un gesto, despedía a todos los guardias quedándose a solas con la temible asesina, con la leyenda de su pueblo, sabía que no se equivocaría al confiarle a ella tan delicada misión.

-Levanta, Wanheda. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

La voz dura y autoritaria de la reina traspasó sus oídos, provocando que se alzara, quedando por debajo de ella ya que el trono se encontraba elevado ante ella. Los ojos oscuros de la reina se clavaron en su rostro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Clarke conocía bien a su reina, su apariencia de anciana amable quedaba relegada al olvido cuando dibujaba en sus ojos el odio desmedido a sus enemigos, la misma sonrisa que ahora llevaba, anticipándole que su reina necesitaba sangre y ella tendría que proporcionársela.

La reina se levantó del trono con majestuosidad, bajando lentamente los escalones que las separaban y acercándose a ella con lentitud. Cuidando el protocolo para no enfurecerla, agachó su rostro antes de hablar, pronunciando sus palabras con respeto y humildad.

-Majestad, sus deseos son órdenes para mi, ¿Qué necesitáis?

-Supongo que ha llegado a tus oídos la noticia de que en unos días partiré a Polis para reunirme con los elfos…

Sus ojos azules mostraron confusión, había escuchado rumores pero juraba que sólo eran eso, que su reina no se atrevería a mirar cara a cara a su más temido enemigo. Al ver en su rostro que la joven no tenía conocimiento de su reunión, una carcajada sarcástica y helada escapó de sus labios.

-Veo que no tenías conocimiento de ello Wanheda… Tengo un plan, el plan definitivo para acabar con la guerra y alzar a nuestra raza como vencedora y dueña de todo Letian.

-¿Qué pinto yo en ese plan mi reina?

-Te necesito, necesito que vengas conmigo a Polis, eres mi arma secreta Wanheda. En Polis voy a proponerle a esa nueva reina que tienen los elfos una ofrenda de paz, ofreciéndole la mano de mi hija en matrimonio.

-Pero majestad… no tenéis ninguna hija…

-Eso los elfos no lo saben. Tú Wanheda serás mi hija, la princesa a la que voy a entregar a los elfos como ofrenda de paz, tú serás la encargada de clavar tu espada en el corazón de su reina y traerme su cabeza, tú ganaras esta guerra por tu raza y la recompensa será tan grande que jamás volverás a pasar necesidad.

Durante unos segundos el silencio bailó entre ellas, mientras Clarke analizaba todo cuanto la reina le había confiado, su misión en esa treta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Jamás se negaría a un trabajo así donde no solo el oro cubriría toda su avaricia, sino que su nombre aparecería en los libros de historia como la mujer que entregó a su raza todo Letian.

-¿Cuándo decís que partimos a Polis, madre? Ardo en deseos por conocer a mi prometida.

 **Continuará…**


	4. La reunión

**Me toca subir capi! Aunque no sé si estará a la altura del de fanclere. Lo intentaré, de eso no hay duda :D**

 **Presentamos a más personajes y la aventura avanza poco a poco.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo!**

 **PD: A modo de anécdota, mi Word no paraba de subrayarme cada vez que ponía elfo o similares hasta que me he puesto a incluirlo para que no siga… sin embargo, orco ni lo ha cuestionado… mi Word y sus preferencias…**

 **PD2: fanclere desea recordarle al mundo que tiene la increíble suerte de estar casada con una mujer maravillosa y le manda un beso (pero que envidia sana... de mayor quiero ser como ellas)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 La reunión**

Polis siempre le ha fascinado.

Una ciudad antigua y neutra. Una ciudad sagrada que no responde a ninguna bandera mas que a la suya.

El único lugar dónde siempre ha reinado la paz, sin importar las guerras que azotaran Letian, más allá de sus murallas.

Polis es la ciudad que todas las razas respetan, donde todos conviven en armonía sean quienes sean.

Y por eso le fascina tanto a Lexa.

Acostumbrada a una guerra antigua, el estar en un lugar de paz se le hace raro y, sin embargo, le gusta. Le da más ganas de traer el fin de la guerra a su reino.

Aunque tiene la sensación de que sus acompañantes no sienten lo mismo.

\- Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta –susurra Octavia, semi elfa, amiga y protegida a partes iguales, además de la guerrera más joven de su Guardia Real.

\- No es natural –comparte Anya, su antigua mentor y miembro actual, también, de su Guardia Real.

No, sus acompañantes no sienten lo mismo.

\- Por el amor de… ¡Anya, mira! ¡Ese orco tiene una floristería! –señala, sin pudor ninguno, a dicho orco quien, tras oír el grito de Octavia, observa al cortejo real con el ceño fruncido, mientras termina de combinar un ramo de tonos blancos y lilas.

\- Se os recuerda que formáis parte del séquito real, Octavia –le llama la atención Gustus, desde el lado derecho de Lexa, aunque ligeramente atrasado para que sea esta la que abra el cortejo – Seguid el protocolo y no llaméis la atención.

\- Como si un grupo de elfos y un semi gigante, todos a caballo, con armaduras tanto jinetes como las monturas, y portando banderas del reino élfico, pasara desapercibido –oye susurrar a Octavia, lo que provoca que Lexa deba pelear por no sonreír ante el comentario, y que Gustus repita el nombre de la joven guarda a modo de advertencia.

Aunque Lexa está de acuerdo.

Están llamando demasiado la atención.

Si por ella fuera, hubiese viajado con unos cuatro miembros, como mucho, de la Guardia Real. Y nada de armaduras para mostrar el poderío del ejército élfico, no. Hubiesen ido con ropajes de viaje para evitar miradas de personas non gratas.

Sin embargo, el Consejo se había impuesto en que Lexa viajara a Polis y a la reunión con los humanos de la forma más llamativa posible. Bueno, casi, faltaba una banda tocando el himno del Reino Elfo, unos acróbatas y un grupo tirando pétalos de rosa ante la comitiva.

Gracias a los dioses, al Consejo no se le había ocurrido. Por lo que ahí están, la Guardia Real al completo con las armaduras de gala, portadores de banderas a los lados, y Lexa al frente, con el símbolo real pegado en la frente, su armadura dorada y verde, y la elegante corona, que simula unas ramas de oro entrelazadas, posada en su cabeza.

No, apenas llaman la atención…

\- Majestad –oye por fin a Gustus, que parece haber intentado llamar su atención un par de veces antes –. Disculpad que interrumpa sus pensamientos, pero parece que nos espera una comitiva de Polis más adelante.

Efectivamente, a menos de cien metros les espera un grupo de guardas de la ciudad, pertenecientes cada uno a una raza distinta y ataviados con sus mejores galas y los colores de Polis, cortando la calle principal que da al Templo principal de la ciudad.

Al llegar a su altura, los guardas les hacen una reverencia.

\- Heda –comienza a hablar un enano, que parece ser el líder de la escuadra –, Polis os da la bienvenida. Si nos lo permitís, os escoltaremos hasta el Templo, donde os esperan la reina Nia y su séquito.

Lexa no responde, tan sólo asiente.

Era consciente de la posibilidad de que Nia llegara antes. No le gustaba la idea porque sabía que la humana podía usarlo para su ventaja.

Si era cierto, si la esperaban ya para empezar la reunión sin tan siquiera dejarla descansar del viaje, sería un punto a favor de Nia. Tal vez no importante, pero un detalle a tener en cuenta.

Nia y su gente estarían más descansados que los elfos.

Suspira, y pone su caballo en marcha de nuevo, siguiendo a los sacerdotes, siguiendo su camino en dirección al Templo, donde los sacerdotes han aceptado acogerles para la reunión. Y llegan a él en apenas unos minutos.

Es impresionante, y de un estilo que no sabría identificar. El Templo es antiguo, tanto como el dios al que honra, uno de los Antiguos, respetado por todas las razas, motivo por el que Polis es un lugar de paz para todos en Letian.

Frente a la alta e impresionante puerta del Templo, un comité de sacerdotes les espera, los cuales se agachan a modo de reverencia cuando los caballos del cortejo se paran al pie de las escaleras al Templo.

Lexa, con la elegancia propia no sólo de una elfa, si no de una reina, descabalga y, a su vez, hace una reverencia en respeto por los sacerdotes.

\- Vuestros guardas indican que la comitiva humana ya ha llegado –les dice, una vez se incorpora –. Espero no hayan tenido que esperar mucho.

\- Nuestros guardas no os mienten, Heda. La reina Nia y su séquito llegó hace menos de una hora. Es comprensible, su capital está más cerca de Polis que los bosques élficos –informa uno de los sacerdotes, un elfo ataviado con los ropajes de servidumbre al dios de Polis, al tiempo que les acompaña al interior del Templo –. Ya se les ha avisado de vuestra llegada, y la reina Nia os espera para comenzar la reunión.

Lexa asiente, intentando que no se le note ni el cansancio del viaje, ni la sorpresa y la impresión al ver la majestuosidad del interior del Templo. No como uno de sus guardas, sospecha que Octavia, que ha soltado ya un par de "uooooooh" y de "halaaaa".

\- Sin embargo –sigue el sacerdote –, sólo vos tenéis permitida la entrada a la sala dónde se realizará la reunión. Y sin armas.

Esto alerta a sus guardas.

\- Majest… -empieza Gustus, quien calla al ver a Lexa alzar la mano.

\- ¿La reina Nia y yo estaremos a solas? –pregunta.

\- No, Heda, un Alto Sacerdote estará presente para serviros de mediador en la conversación –responde el elfo.

Lexa vuelve a asentir, antes de girarse hacia sus guardas, y comenzar a entregarle a Anya, la más cercana, su espada y cuchillos.

\- Sed pacientes hasta mi regreso –les indica-. Recordad que representáis al bosque.

Los ve asentir, a todos menos a uno.

Gustus, quien se ha acercado a ella, susurra:

\- Majestad, no me fío de Nia, podría tenderos una trampa.

\- Suena como si no te fiaras de mis habilidades, Gustus. Espero que no sea así.

\- No, mi señora, jamás.

\- Además, ni siquiera Nia sería tan estúpida como para derramar sangre en tierra sagrada. Respetará Polis, le guste o no.

\- Sí, mi señora. Aunque los consejeros…

\- No están aquí –corta Lexa, clavando su ojos verdes en Gustus, por primera vez desde que la conversación empezó.

El semi gigante cede. Agachando la cabeza.

Le debe la vida a su reina, pese a preocuparse demasiado por el qué dirán de los consejeros élficos, sabe dónde está su lealtad.

Y Lexa echa una última mirada a sus guardas, antes de girarse de nuevo y asentir al sacerdote elfo. Este, le devuelve el movimiento de cabeza, antes de empezar a avanzar hacia una de las escaleras del Templo.

Suben, por pasillos de vieja piedra pulida, del color de la nieve recién caída, hasta una puerta de madera en la que, a ambos lados apostados, les esperan dos guardas de Polis. Al verlos, se ponen firmes, antes de moverse para abrir la puerta.

Y, dentro, Nia y el Alto Sacerdote la esperan.

Ninguno habla, hasta que la puerta se cierra tras ella. Y Lexa aprovecha para observar la sala de reojo, aunque sin quitarle la mirada a Nia, quien se la devuelve casi sin pestañear.

Limpia, tanto de suciedad como de muebles, tan sólo hay una mesa central en el medio, con tres sillas a su alrededor de la misma madera que la mesa. Son simples, nada llamativo.

Y sobre la mesa, descansan tres copas y una jarra, todo de un exquisito y precioso cristal, adornado con detalles de hierro.

\- Polis os da la bienvenida, reinas, y os agradece este paso hacia la paz en Letian –les dice el Alto Sacerdote, un enano de barba cuidada y negra como la noche –. Por favor, sentémonos y podremos empezar.

Ninguna cede en esa batalla por ver quien rompe antes el cruce de miradas, pero se sientan en sus respectivas sillas, a cada lado de la mesa, tal y como ha sugerido el Alto Sacerdote quien, antes de hacerlo, les sirve las copas de agua.

Lexa nota la tensión en el aire, tan espesa que se podría cortar con uno de los cuchillos que ahora guarda su antigua mentora.

Sabe que ambas permanecen atentas a que el Alto Sacerdote se siente, para poder empezar a hablar.

Y, cuando por fin lo hace, Lexa consigue adelantarse.

\- El reino y bosque de los elfos agradece a los humanos por tender la mano y aceptar esta reunión, y a Polis y sus sacerdotes por acogernos. Esta guerra es ya demasiado larga y ha costado demasiadas vidas a ambos bandos. Como Reina y Heda de mi pueblo, y hablando en su nombre, espero que podamos encontrar una solución que lleve al final de esta guerra que divide nuestras razas.

Nia, que ha empezado a sonreír con una sonrisa que a Lexa se le asemeja falsa, asiente y, tras un segundo de silencio, comienza a hablar.

\- El reino de los humanos le agradece también a Polis su trato para con ellos. Me consta que no es la primera reunión entre elfos y humanos de la que el Templo es testigo –Lexa traga saliva, intentando tragarse también su sorpresa, desconocía ese hecho.

¿Sus predecesores en el trono ya se habían reunido con los humanos? ¿O habrían mandado emisarios? ¿Y qué se habría discutido en esos encuentros?

Maldita sea, odiaba estar a ciegas con esos detalles. ¿Por qué su padre no se lo había contado?

\- Sin embargo –sigue Nia, quien ha ampliado la sonrisa –, tal y como podemos deducir de la situación actual, dichas reuniones no tuvieron muchos frutos. Por no decir ninguno.

Nia trama algo, lo nota.

Intenta permanecer impasible, calculando los posibles planes de Nia, preparándose para todos ellos, para poder enfrentarse a ellos.

Sabe en qué puede ceder y en lo que no.

Saldrá de aquí con un tratado de paz por ambas partes, les demostrará a su pueblo y al consejo de qué es capaz.

\- Humanos y elfos llevan mucho tiempo divididos –sigue Lexa, aprovechando un silencio de Nia –. El que la guerra siga igual de viva tras estos 300 años es prueba de ello.

\- Y es por ello que vengo a proponeros un trato, Lexa –no le gusta como pronuncia su nombre, como si fuese un esfuerzo –. Puesto que elfos y humanos llevan tanto tiempo divididos, unámonos.

Tanto el Alto Sacerdote como Lexa observan a Nia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Unirnos –repite Lexa.

Nia asiente, antes de seguir.

\- Hace veinte años di a luz a una hija. Por temor a lo que pudiera pasarle por culpa de la guerra, y a modo de protección, la escondí de la vista de todos, y a permanecido oculta hasta hoy. Propongo una alianza entre humanos y elfos, propongo que la reina Lexa tome en matrimonio a mi hija, y que su unión marque el fin de la guerra. Que su progenie herede ambos reinos y gobiernen por el bien de elfos y humanos.

Nota la mirada tanto de la humana como la del enano.

Vale.

No se esperaba eso.

Un matrimonio concertado.

Que Un matrimonio que acabe con la guerra.

No le gusta la idea, no la de compartir vida con una humana, menos aún la de tener un hijo con una de ellas. Aunque sea usando la magia.

Y, pese a ello, es su deber sacrificarse por el bien de su pueblo.

Suspira, aún mirando a la reina frente a ella.

Los consejeros pondrán el grito en el cielo, de eso está segura. Pero la paz… por fin tendrán paz.

Asiente, y antes de que Nia prosiga, impone sus condiciones.

\- Acepto el trato, beneficiará a ambos pueblos, tal y como la reina Nia lo ha dicho. Sin embargo, pido un mes de convivencia con mi futura esposa, tal y como marcan las tradiciones élficas para con los matrimonios de este tipo.

A Nia le cambia la cara.

Y a Lexa no le gusta. Algo ocurre.

\- En ese caso, y por el bien de la paz en Letian, Polis propone que ambas prometidas permanezcan en la ciudad. Una de las mansiones junto al Templo sirve a veces de morada para huéspedes de sangre real, y estará a disposición de vos, reina Lexa, y de vuestra hija, reina Nia.

\- Acepto –indica Lexa.

Nia, aún callada, asiente, antes de romper su silencio.

\- Acepto, y pido otra condición. No es que no me fíe de los elfos –Lexa pone en entredicho esta afirmación –, pero mi hija apenas sabe defenderse, por lo que pido que mi hija tenga a dos guardas humanos de mi confianza, por su protección.

El Alto Sacerdote asiente.

\- ¿Estáis de acuerdo, reina Lexa? –le pregunta.

\- Sólo si dos de mis guardas también nos acompañan. Para igualar el número.

Nia, tras unos segundos asiente.

\- ¡Perfecto! –brama el Alto Sacerdote – En ese caso, mis señoras, vuestros respectivos séquitos os esperan. Que las futuras prometidas se reúnan en los jardines del Templo, ahí un sacerdote las guiará hasta su nueva morada una vez esté lista para ellas. Y para que el Templo bendiga las palabras dichas en esta reunión, por favor, daos la mano en respeto al trato aceptado.

Ambas reinas se levantan al unísono, con paso firme, se acercan y, de un movimiento, se dan la mano bajo la atenta mirada del Alto Sacerdote.

Y, tras un último segundo de silencio, se separan.

\- Ha sido todo un placer, Lexa.

\- El placer ha sido mío.

Por fin, salen y, una vez fuera, Lexa ve al sacerdote elfo, el cual sonríe al verla.

\- Por favor, Heda, seguidme y os acompañaré hasta vuestros guardas.

\- No –espera Lexa, viendo a Nia desaparecer tras una esquina, siendo guiada por otro sacerdote.

\- ¿Heda?

\- No, por favor. Si es posible, prefiero esperar aquí. Os pido que guiéis a las guardas Anya y Octavia hasta mí, y nos acompañéis hasta los jardines del Templo.

El sacerdote asiente y se aleja.

No, es mejor así.

Si acude a ellos y los rumores de la futura boda les llega, sabe que algunos pedirán que les diga qué está pasando. Por que sabe lo rápido que se propagan los rumores.

En cuanto a elegir a Octavia y a Anya, si va a estar un mes a solas con tres humanos, será mejor que tenga a dos amigas de su lado, y no sólo a dos guardas.

Suspira, esperando casi sin moverse, por miedo a ponerse a correr y no mirar atrás.

Aún no había pensado en el matrimonio. A sus 94 años, es demasiado joven como para pensar en ello; aunque no niega el hecho de que ha fantaseado con la idea de una pareja ideal.

Una mujer, a ser posible elfa también, guerrera como ella. Alguien con quién poder hablar libremente de sus pensamientos e inquietudes.

Parece ser que su destino no desea lo mismo.

Unos pasos la sacan de sus pensamientos, y alza la mirada, a tiempo de ver aparecer al sacerdote seguido de Anya y Octavia.

\- Heda –se agachan ambas, a modo de reverencia.

\- ¿La reunión ha terminado ya? –pregunta Octavia, mientras Anya le devuelve tanto la espada como los cuchillos a su reina.

\- Así es –confirma Lexa.

\- ¿Y? ¿Habrá paz? -sigue preguntando la joven mestiza.

Lexa asiente, empezando a seguir al sacerdote, que se pone en marcha por el mismo pasillo en que Nia ha desaparecido momentos antes.

\- ¿Bajo qué condiciones? –es Anya la que formula la pregunta esta vez – ¿Y adónde vamos?

\- Vamos a conocer a mi prometida, la hija de la reina Nia.

Oye como los pasos de ambas guerreras paran, antes de ponerse a su altura con paso precipitado.

\- ¿Nia tiene una hija? ¿Desde cuándo? –interroga Anya.

\- Desde hace veinte años –informa Lexa.

\- Y os vais a casar con ella.

No es una pregunta, y tanto Anya como Lexa lo saben.

\- No me fío –susurra la primera.

\- Ni yo, por eso he pedido un mes para conocernos. Tanto ella y dos guardas humanos, como nosotras tres, nos quedaremos en Polis durante un mes para intentar averiguar si hay algo tras este plan de Nia. Quién sabe, puede que esté igual de cansada que nosotros de la guerra.

\- ¿Y está buena? –pregunta Octavia, sonriente.

Lexa no responde, tan sólo mira a Octavia. No lo sabe, y tampoco es que se lo haya preguntado antes.

No estaba en sus prioridades, la verdad. Le preocupan otros detalles.

\- Aquí estamos, los jardines del Templo –anuncia el sacerdote.

Y Lexa mira hacia el exterior.

Y la ve, junto a dos humanas con los uniformes de los guardas del reino de los humanos, apenas mirando hacia la puerta por la que acaban de aparecer.

Y Lexa tan sólo puede pensar en una cosa.

"Oh, vaya, mi prometida es una diosa."


	5. Cambio de Planes

**Fanclere:**

 **Hola! Aquí fanclere reportándose, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, tanto lemwimsen como yo estamos encantadas escribiendo para vuestro deleite y nos gusta saber qué os parece esta idea.**

 **Seguimos poco a poco desarrollando la trama, hoy nos toca conocer el punto de vista de Clarke, espero de corazón que os guste tanto como a nosotras.**

 **Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 CAMBIO DE PLANES**

El polvo del camino se adhería a sus ropajes, el repiquetear de los cascos de los caballos sonaba como una extraña melodía, encabezando junto a la reina esa comitiva camino a la ciudad santa, camino a su día de gloria, el momento en el que la sangre de la soberana elfa manchase sus manos.

No estaba nerviosa, más bien expectante, imaginando una y otra vez cómo sería segar la vida de tan distinguido personaje, mientras rascaba disimuladamente su nuca, sintiéndose incómoda con esos ropajes reales que Nia insistió en proporcionarle.

No podía olvidarse de su papel, del guión a representar… Princesa de la raza humana y futura soberana de Letian.

Suspiró, echando de menos sus ropas de pieles, la pintura de guerra realzando su mirada y el peso de su espada colgando de su cintura, sin salirse del guión en el cual debía ser una princesa criada entre lechos de algodón en una jaula de cristal.

Su mirada azul se perdió más allá de los caminos, pensando en Polis sintió un ligero escalofrío. La ciudad santa siempre le había creado una malsana curiosidad y un respeto desmesurado, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a la sangre y al horror de la guerra. La idea de un lugar donde la violencia no tenía permitida la entrada, le resultaba utópica y fascinante.

Sin detener mucho tiempo su mirada en un punto fijo, esta bailó entre la espalda de la soberana, que cabalgaba tranquila ante ella, abriendo la comitiva, junto a dos de sus guardias, mientras ella iba custodiada por Raven y una joven soldado con la que no había cruzado más de dos palabras. Todo cuanto sabía de ella era que se llamaba Ontari y era la mujer de confianza de Nia, encargada de acompañarla y ayudarla en su tan delicada misión.

Durante unos segundos su mirada se cruzó con los oscuros ojos de Raven y ambas esbozaron una ligera sonrisa. Sabía que la morena no estaba de acuerdo con su nueva misión, como siempre su voz de la razón le recordaba cuan rastrero sería asesinar a la reina elfa en la noche de bodas. La discusión con Raven le había dado dolor de cabeza mas no dio su brazo a torcer por lo que la morena, suspirando, accedió acompañarla una vez más en su travesía, rogando interiormente que su amiga recapacitara y cambiase su decisión.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, repasando una y mil veces el protocolo real, ante sus ojos apareció la majestuosa ciudad de Polis dejándola sin aliento durante unos instantes. Toda su vida había viajado por prácticamente todo Letian, encontrándose escombros, ciudades devastadas y destrucción… Jamás había visto un lugar tan mágico y hermoso como la ciudad santa, sus edificios, tan antiguos como el mismo tiempo, perfectamente fusionados con los caminos, los bosques y el cielo.

No tuvo tiempo a detenerse a admirar cada rincón como le hubiese gustado, ni asombrarse con la cantidad de razas que convivían pacíficamente entre sus muros… Nada más llegar ya los estaban esperando y Nia no tardó en representar su papel, solicitando que la hospitalidad de Polis se volcara en su única hija mientras era conducida al templo donde se efectuaría la reunión.

Nada más bajar de su caballo, una horda de sirvientes la agasajaron, conduciéndola por las callejuelas de Polis en dirección a una gran mansión cerca del templo donde podía descansar y asearse tras el largo viaje, dejando a su disposición una serie de manjares para saciar su apetito, unas hermosas copas de cristal finamente trabajado rebosantes de sabroso vino afrutado y todo cuanto pudiese necesitar para sentirse cómoda.

Entre risas, se sentó en un mullido sillón dispuesta a disfrutar de los lujos que la ciudad santa le ofrecía, compartiendo con Ontari y Raven los alimentos y el vino, sabiendo que las órdenes de la reina eran estrictas, no podía estar sola en ningún momento si querían que todo el mundo creyese la triste historia de la joven princesa, sobre protegida por su soberana madre.

Tras unos sorbos de vino y con el estómago lleno, fue capaz de desterrar la espinita de los nervios que sentía en su pecho, mirando más allá del gran ventanal, observando Polis en todo su esplendor, sus olores frescos y tenues, sus sonidos tranquilos y pacíficos, tan distinto a todo cuánto había conocido, tan distinto a Arkadia con su hedor a pescado y el barullo de los gritos y peleas en sus calles.

Por un momento se estremeció, sintiendo que había entrado en otro mundo, uno en el que ella no tenía cabida y, por un mísero instante, deseó con toda su alma dejar atrás todo cuanto era y poder quedarse eternamente en la paz que Polis ofrecía.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron encerradas en aquella habitación, donde habían podido reponer fuerzas y descansar de un viaje agotador, cuando uno de los sirvientes entró tras anunciarse, agachando humildemente la cabeza.

-Princesa, su madre desea hablaros, viene de camino para reunirse con vos.

Clarke simplemente agachó la cabeza dando a entender que había escuchado las palabras del sirviente y que esperaría paciente para hablar con su madre y recibir las noticias que esta tenía para darle.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a Nia. La reina entró a los aposentos con paso firme y decidido clavando sus ojos oscuros y malignos en la mirada clara de Clarke, provocándole un escalofrío, en esos instantes supo que algo había salido mal y tragó con dificultad… ¿Habría sido capaz la reina de los elfos de rechazar la oferta de Nia?

Con una orden tajante, la reina pidió que la dejaran a solas con su hija para poder hablar libremente con ella y todos, incluidas raven y Ontari, salieron de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Al quedarse a solas, Nia suspiró, sirviéndose una copa de vino y llevándola a sus labios con hastío, sin mirarla directamente, mientras Clarke esperaba cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra nerviosa. Finalmente, tras una espera que se le hizo eterna, la reina habló.

-Lexa ha aceptado tu mano, se casará contigo… Esa niña estúpida se ha creído en todo momento que mi deseo de paz es verdadero.

-Eso es exactamente lo que esperabais majestad.

-No exactamente, la muy estúpida no se fía del todo de mi palabra… ha pedido un mes para conocerte como dicta el protocolo de los elfos y, para empeorar el asunto, los sacerdotes han osado ofrecer esta casa para alojaros a ambas en terreno neutral.

-¿Un mes?

-Vas a tener que actuar durante un mes, hacerle creer que eres una princesita mimada durante todo ese tiempo, no puedes matarla en Polis…

Clarke mantuvo el silencio, analizando la nueva situación y el rostro enrojecido de la reina, claramente encendida de ira sabiendo que ese mes retrasaría todos sus planes para conquistar Letian.

Escupiendo sus palabras con desprecio, la reina le informó que en unos instantes se reuniría con su prometida en los jardines del templo, recordándole cuál era su cometido en esa historia justo antes de marcharse… No estaba en sus planes quedarse en Polis un instante más.

-Yo me marcho a palacio, pero solicité que dos de mis guardias se quedaran contigo en todo momento, incluso durante la noche, para no levantar sospechas. Ontari no te quitará el ojo de encima, el segundo lo dejo a tu elección.

-Que sea Raven, no me gustaría permanecer aquí un mes lejos de ella.

-Que así sea, nos veremos en un mes, Wanheda, y espero que sea para que me entregues la cabeza de Lexa en bandeja.

Sin mas, la reina desapareció y ella, desde su ventanal, pudo ver el cortejo desaparecer, alejándose de Polis de inmediato mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pasar, debía quedarse en Polis durante treinta días, sin sus armas y fingiendo ser quién no es… Su trabajo se había complicado por lo que la frustración subió por su estómago, escapando de ella en un lastimero suspiro… Por lo menos Raven estaría a su lado, no se sentía sola del todo.

Cuando estuvo lista, solicitó que su escolta entrase en la habitación y en seguida sus ojos buscaron la mirada oscura de Raven, encontrándola con el ceño fruncido y el estupor en sus rasgos, al igual que en los de Ontari. Por primera vez en ese viaje, se fijó en la joven soldado con la que debía compartir su tiempo, era alta, un poco más que ella, de ojos almendrados y cabellos oscuros, piel pálida y curtida por las batallas que a su corta edad ya había conquistado, durante unos instantes sintió que podía confiar en ella por lo que habló en alto, dirigiéndose a ambas sin distinción.

-Los planes han cambiado, nos quedamos en Polis durante un mes, el tiempo que la reina elfa ha pedido para aceptar el compromiso y casarse conmigo… Durante este tiempo y aunque ambas sabéis que no lo necesito, debéis actuar como mi escolta, aprovecharemos las noches para analizar la situación y planear la caída de Lexa.

Ambas asintieron, Ontari con una sonrisa y Raven con el gesto serio, justo cuando los golpes sobre la puerta las obligaron a entrar en su papel para recibir al sacerdote que, con una sonrisa, le indicó que debía custodiarla a los jardines del templo donde podía conocer a su futura esposa.

Clarke no pudo evitar encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera se perdió en la inmensidad de los jardines y en los colores que estos le regalaban, intentando serenar su mente y encajar que su encargo se había complicado, que debía ser la princesa durante demasiado tiempo.

De pronto un pequeño escalofrió subió por su espalda, se sintió observada y alzó su penetrante mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, quedándose sin aliento durante algunos instantes.

Unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda la escrutaban desde la distancia, en cuanto se fijó más en ella supo que estaba ante la reina de los elfos, portando una armadura de gala y sobre sus hermosos cabellos castaños la corona de su pueblo. Durante unos segundos su estómago se contrajo y sintió su garganta seca, había oído hablar de la belleza de los elfos pero estar ante su reina simplemente le había dejado sin aliento.

Utilizó los minutos en los que la reina se acercó a ella para hacer uso de toda su voluntad y desterrar cualquier pensamiento sobre tanta belleza junta pues debía ser de piedra, no podía caer ante los encantos de esos ojos esmeralda, se repitió una y mil veces que estaba ante una víctima subiendo sus muros una vez más, muros que se habían tambaleado con fuerza mirando los ojos esmeralda de Lexa.

El silencio se hizo pesado cuando tanto la reina elfa como sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron a escasos pasos de ella. Finalmente, Lexa se inclinó levemente ante ella y rompió su silencio, provocando que un hormigueó incesante recorriese su columna vertebral al escucharla.

-Princesa, es un honor conoceros, dejad que me presente... Lexa Kom Trikru, soberana de los bosques, para serviros…

Tras su breve presentación, la reina sujetó su mano como dictaba el protocolo dejando en ella un beso, provocando que las palabras quedaran atascadas en su garganta y el rubor encendiese sus mejillas, sintiendo que había perdido el control de la situación.

Finalmente consiguió serenarse con mucho esfuerzo y devolvió ante Lexa su gesto, inclinándose levemente y, presentándose, entrando de lleno en su papel.

-Majestad, el honor es mío… Clarke Kom Skykru, princesa de los humanos, también para serviros.

Volvió el silenció y con él los nervios…quizás no había sido su mejor actuación y Lexa se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba, retorcía sus ropajes nerviosa intentando pensar un plan de fuga si las cosas se torcían cuando la voz de la elfa volvió a provocar un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Quizás debemos retirarnos y descansar… Mañana os recogeré al alba para pasear y empezar a conocernos…

Clarke simplemente la miró, asintiendo sin poder pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada verde y penetrante de la elfa y por un instante pareció que esta intentaba decirle algo, mas calló, movió la cabeza y, tras darle sus mejores deseos, se marchó con un paso rápido y tan majestuoso como toda ella, mientras Clarke no dejaba de repetir en su mente un solo pensamiento, "Va a ser el mes más largo de mi vida."


	6. Al amanecer

**Lemwimsen:**

 **Hola! Primero, y más que nada, gracias a fanclere por aceptar escribir con una loca como yo, y por ayudarme con el título.**

 **Segundo, y no menos importante, gracias a todas las que apoyáis este fic, a base de lecturas y/o rw.**

 **Dicho lo dicho, a escribir.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Al amanecer**

Vuelve a suspirar.

Abre y cierra los puños, intentando calmar sus nervios, antes de seguir afilando la hoja de una de sus espadas.

\- Heda –oye la voz de Anya, tras ella.

No se gira, deja que su antigua mentora se acerque a ella, siguiendo su avance con la ayuda del sonido de los livianos pasos de su guarda sobre el mármol del suelo.

\- ¿Todo bien, Heda? –pregunta la guerrera.

\- Estamos a solas, Anya.

\- ¿Todo bien, Lexa?

Sabe qué es lo que pregunta realmente la guerrera. Sabe que, junto con Octavia, Anya es una de las pocas personas en las que puede confiar, a las que puede llamar amigas. Por no decir que ellas dos son las únicas.

Su puesto, su cargo, no es fácil. Cada palabra conlleva una reacción, una consecuencia, y todas ellas deben ser por el bien del Bosque Elfo. Por el bien de su pueblo.

Sin embargo, puede ser simplemente Lexa con Anya, que la conoció antes de su cargo, cuando aún era una aprendiz de guerrera, con poca paciencia para las lecciones; y con Octavia, que la adoptó como hermana después de una batalla en la que la semi elfa demostró a toda su escuadra que, pese a la sangre humana que corre por sus venas, era todo una guerrera digna del ejército elfo. Ellas no la juzgan, saben diferenciar a Lexa, la joven elfa, de Lexa, Heda y Reina de los Elfos.

Por eso, sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere Anya, y no se reprime al responder:

\- No lo sé. Sé que es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, nos acerca un paso a esa época de paz que todos necesitamos.

\- Pero vas a casarte con una humana –indica Anya –. Puede ser una trampa.

\- Y puede que no. Es mi obligación intentarlo. Además, ya has visto a la Princesa, no parece peligrosa.

\- No me fío, Lexa.

\- Nunca te has fiado de los humanos.

\- No me han dado motivos para hacerlo.

Lexa se gira, por fin, y frunce el ceño al ver a su amiga, vestida con su impecable uniforme de Guarda Real. Y una olla en la mano.

\- Anya.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Llevas una olla en la mano.

\- Una sirvienta de las cocinas me la ha prestado.

\- Ya.

\- La voy a llenar de agua ahora.

Lexa asiente, aún con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que cae.

\- Octavia sigue dormida.

\- No por mucho tiempo –medio sonríe Anya –. Ten cuidado con la princesa humana –le aconseja, antes de alejarse hacia la puerta..

\- Sé cuidar de mi misma. Me entrenaron bien.

Anya se ríe. La ve pararse junto a la puerta, antes de hacerle una reverencia.

\- No montéis un escándalo, Anya.

\- No prometo nada, Heda. Que tengáis un buen paseo.

Lexa sonríe, negando con la cabeza, y viendo como la puerta se cierra tras la guerrera.

No envidia a Octavia. En su momento, Lexa misma fue víctima de la húmeda y fría forma que su mentora usaba, y usa, para despertar a la gente.

Suspira, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a su espada, cuyo filo resplandece con la luz de los primeros rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana de los aposentos que le han otorgado.

La espada está lista. Ella, no.

Pero poco importa. Le prometió a la humana de rubios cabellos el ir a buscarla al alba para un paseo, y no pensaba romper su primera promesa.

Debe mostrar que tiene palabra, que es alguien en el que la Princesa puede confiar. Por eso, enfunda su espada, dejándola junto a la otra en su elegante soporte de madera clara de ciprés. Un regalo de su padre, al igual que las dos espadas que en tanto combates la han asistido. Y el cuchillo escondido en su bota, que siempre lleva, por si acaso.

Suspira, acercándose al espejo que adorna una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se ajusta bien la capa al hombro, comprueba que el pequeño adorno en la frente esté bien alineado (prefiere dejar la corona por hoy) y, tras un suspiro, decide abandonar sus aposentos.

No tarda en encontrar a un sirviente, armado con escoba, el cual no sólo le indica cómo llegar a los aposentos de las humanas, si no que se ofrece a servirle de guía.

Se lo agradece, pero declina la oferta, prefiriendo tener unos momentos más a solas para prepararse mentalmente a ese paseo que la espera.

Aunque debe confesar, aunque solamente sea a ella misma, que no sabe decir qué le pone más nerviosa. Si el paseo y lo que representa (ese verdadero primer acercamiento entre elfos y humanos), o la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con la Princesa de rubios cabellos y ojos tan azules como el cielo un día de soleada primavera.

Se para, volviendo a abrir y cerrar los puños, respirando calmadamente, y sigue su camino, hasta llegar a la puerta indicada por el sirviente.

Levanta la mano hacia la puerta.

Cuenta uno, dos y…

Llama, golpeando la puerta dos veces.

Y espera.

Y nada.

Vuelve a llamar.

Esta vez oye ruidos, por lo que levanta la barbilla, colocando sus manos en la espalda. Regia y con confianza.

Es una de las dos guardas al servicio de la Princesa Clarke quien le abre la puerta, la de tez clara, quien, al verla agacha ligeramente la cabeza y le indica:

\- Os pido disculpas, Majestad. La Princesa está terminando de prepararse.

Lexa asiente, consciente de cómo el sol amanece tras una ventana cercana.

Dijo al alba, ¿no? ¿Tendría un significado distinto para los humanos?

\- Debo haberme adelantado. Pedidle disculpas, mañana llegaré a tiempo. La espero, pues, para nuestro paseo.

Ontari, cree recordar Lexa que se llama la humana, la observa un segundo, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza a modo de reverencia y cerrar la puerta.

Vuelve a oír voces al otro lado de la puerta, y aprovecha la espera para quitarse una pequeña pelusa del hombro, antes de volver a cogerse las manos a su espalda.

Un sirviente elfo pasa, saludándola con un simple "Heda", que Lexa acepta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y sigue esperando, intentando discernir qué dicen las voces al otro lado, cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, por fin, dando paso a la Princesa Clarke.

Debe ser un efecto causado por los rayos del alba, pero la humana resplandece con un aura que deja sin respiración a la elfa, por lo que dura un simple latido. Se recompone rápido, aclarando la garganta y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Clarke Kom Skykru, vengo a buscaros para el paseo que os prometí ayer.

La rubia asiente, respondiendo con una reverencia.

Lexa se aparta de la puerta, haciendo un gesto con su mano, al tiempo que dice "por favor", para que la joven princesa la acompañe.

Y se pone en marcha, recordando el trayecto hacia el jardín trasero.

\- Espero que os guste –empieza Lexa –. Los sirvientes que nos atendieron a mis acompañantes y a mí anoche, indicaron que el jardín trasero de esta mansión es uno de los más imponentes de Polis.

La princesa asiente, con la vista clavada al frente.

Y Lexa sigue.

\- Según nos han indicado, cuando la mansión está vacía, es costumbre ver pasear entre sus caminos no sólo a sacerdotes, si no a otros ciudadanos de Polis.

Llegan a la puerta que da al jardín, la cual Lexa abre, dejando paso a Clarke, antes de seguirla.

Y al salir, se queda parada, casi sin aliento, aunque consigue que no se note cuando dice:

\- No mentían, parece como si la luz del alba hiciese estallar en colores el jardín, ¿no creéis?

\- Sí –asiente Clarke.

Sonríe al recordar a Anya pidiéndole que tenga cuidado con la humana.

¿Qué cuidado? Si la princesa es tan tímida que apenas le dirige la palabra. Y, pese a ser un detalle frustrante en cuanto a que desea entablar una conversación con ella para poder conocerla mejor, al mismo tiempo le resulta adorable.

Decide seguir el paseo, guiando a la princesa por entre los caminos, dándose el lujo de perderse por ellos, puesto que los arbustos son bajos en su mayor parte, y se puede observar la puerta a la mansión desde la mayoría de puntos.

\- Fijaos, no sé si en vuestro reino los hay y si conocíais estas flores, pero son clavelinas. En el bosque, hay un claro lleno de estas flores, en su versión de color rojo. Cuenta la leyenda que, en ese claro, los primeros elfos lucharon su primera batalla en la guerra contra los orcos. Y que cada flor está en cada punto en el que un enemigo cayó, víctima del acero élfico. Si lo deseáis, tras la boda, os puedo acompañar.

Clarke calla, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Lexa espera no haberse impuesto demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, por lo que indicó la reina Nia, la princesa ha estado toda su infancia oculta y rodeada de guardas y sirvientes para su protección.

\- O, si lo preferís, podéis ir cuando deseéis, puesto que, una vez en el Bosque, seréis libre de ir y hacer lo que os plazca. Seréis su reina, por lo que nadie os dañará. Tendréis total libertad.

Clarke tan sólo responde con un "claro", con la vista perdida entre las flores.

Y Lexa asiente a su vez, conforme al haberle dejado claro a la Princesa que su situación cambiará para bien con su matrimonio.

\- Reina Lexa, Princesa Clarke –suena una voz tras ellas, la de apenas un niño que, rojo, permanece con la cabeza gacha en una reverencia permanente, y lo que parece un sombrero de tela entre sus manos.

\- ¿Sí? –oye preguntar a Clarke.

\- Vuestro desayuno está ya listo, majestades –indica el niño el cual, aunque se ha incorporado, sigue con la mirada clavada en el suelo, al tiempo que retuerce el sombrero.

\- Acabo de recordar –se gira la humana hacia Lexa, clavando sus ojos azules (que la elfa jura que relucen bajo la luz del sol) –. Mis guardas me esperan en mis aposentos. Les di mi palabra de que acudiría a buscarlas. Os pido disculpas.

Lexa asiente.

\- Sin problemas, mi señora. Debemos mantener nuestras promesas. Volveremos a encontrarnos.

Tras una reverencia de cada una de ellas, Clarke se aleja, siguiendo al joven sirviente, dejando atrás a una satisfecha Lexa.

Ha ido bien.

Ahora, tan sólo desea comer algo y entrenar un poco. Sigue notando el largo viaje del día anterior en sus músculos.

Por lo que, tras un último vistazo al jardín, vuelve al interior de la mansión, con ganas de volver a ver a la princesa, y seguir conociéndola.


	7. Instinto Asesino

**Fanclere:**

 **Hola! Aquí fanclere muy feliz de volver pisando fuerte con nuestra Clarke.**

 **Primero de todo quiero agradecer a Lemwimsen que siempre me haga sonreír y que se aventure a escribir esta locura conmigo.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ya sea leyendo o comentando, es muy importante para nosotras saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 INSTINTO ASESINO**

Primer día en Polis superado con éxito. Una sonrisa insolente apareció en su rostro cuando, tras la cena, se retiró a la enorme habitación que compartía con Raven y Ontari, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas en su mente al breve encuentro que había tenido con la reina de los elfos aquella mañana.

Tenía que admitir que la había impresionado, no solo por su belleza capaz de nublar los sentidos sino por su juventud y su porte regio, segura de si misma, imponente, importante…

Era un reto, lo sabía… Lexa era la víctima más difícil que le habían encargado y, para colmo, no podía ser rápida en la ejecución sino que debía convivir con ella durante un largo mes, fingiendo ser quién no era, luchando contra sus propios instintos que la empujaban a blandir su espada y atravesar su pecho, sin pensar, sin vacilar, simplemente cumpliendo órdenes de aquella que le pagaría su peso en oro al recibir la cabeza de la elfa.

Entró en la habitación con sus ojos claros brillando expectantes, por primera vez debía esperar para ejecutar un encargo y eso le daba una nueva perspectiva que no podía desaprovechar, planificar su golpe de gracia, el mismo que la llevaría a la cima, a convertirse en la mujer más importante de su raza, por detrás de la reina Nia, por supuesto…

La habitación que habían dispuesto para ella estaba situada en el corredor principal de la mansión, ambientada al este y demasiado grande para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sobre un montón de paja o la misma tierra húmeda en la intemperie.

Su mirada no mostró su emoción al constatar que en Polis no habían escatimado en detalles para su entera comodidad, creyendo firmemente que ella portaba sangre real. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba su lecho, el más grande que había visto en su vida, con el enorme dosel recogido, sábanas de seda y una ingente cantidad de cojines perfectamente alineados decorando el cabecero. Sobre la cama, su amiga Raven permanecía sentada con una sonrisa cargada de ilusión en el rostro al ver el cambio en su vida de la noche a la mañana y, frente al gran ventanal por donde se colaban los rayos de luna, Ontari permanecía de pie, pensativa y con la mirada perdida en los inmensos jardines que decoraban el lugar.

Suspiró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del pomposo vestido que portaba, manifestando su frustración al estirar del cuello del mismo con fuerza y poniendo una mueca de hastío, mientras sus compañeras de habitación reían sin disimulo. Finalmente cayó sentada sobre la cama, uniéndose a las risas de la guerrera y su amiga, aligerando un poco el ambiente mientras, entre las tres, conseguían deshacerse de ese incómodo ropaje, buscando como ahondar en el tema que realmente les concernía, la muerte de Lexa.

Fue Raven quien, tras unos instantes, rompió el silencio verbalizando la misma pregunta que había rondado su cabeza durante toda la tarde.

-Bueno Clarke ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo es Lexa? Nosotras solo la vimos a lo lejos pero parecía… imponente.

-Es una niña con una corona que le viene demasiado grande. Es cierto que impone pero en el fondo está desesperada. ¿Por qué si no accedería a esta locura? Casarse con la hija de su peor enemiga en busca de paz…

-¿Crees que podrás con ella?- Esta vez fue Ontari la que rompió el silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. –Por lo que tengo entendido es letal, por muy joven que sea se ha entrenado toda la vida para matar.

-Exactamente igual que yo, no me preocupa su entrenamiento, me preocupa pasar a su lado un mes sin que descubra quién soy y qué pretendo.

Guardaron silencio una vez más, sintiendo la noche colándose por la ventana y el cansancio del largo viaje en sus huesos. Hablaron, teorizando y planificando su golpe de gracia hasta que, entrada la madrugada, no quedaron fuerzas y las tres cayeron rendidas. Al día siguiente ya sería otro día.

CL

Golpes, tres golpes secos en la puerta, llegaron a ella a través de la bruma del sueño, abriendo los ojos con dificultad para ver que, a duras penas, el sol empezaba a aparecer, el alba.

Notó como Ontari se levantaba entre maldiciones para mirar quién osaba golpear a su puerta tan temprano, apenas había dormido unas horas.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto, Lexa le dijo que iría a buscarla al alba… demasiado literal, no podía creer que la reina quisiera pasear tan temprano.

Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando Ontari, con cara de pocos amigos, la zarandeó sin consideración anunciándole que la reina elfa estaba en la puerta esperando por ella.

Entre mil maldiciones, por parte de las tres ya que raven se había despertado con el revuelo en la habitación, consiguió meterse en ese estúpido vestido y arreglarse en tiempo récord, lo que no logró fue cambiar su cara cargada de sueño.

Salió de la habitación, sin fijarse en la belleza de Lexa, no estaba de humor para un debate interno y sus pensamientos estaban cargados de espadas cortando la cabeza de la elfa que había osado sacarla de la cama a esas horas intempestivas.

No podía centrarse en su voz, dulce y melodiosa, contándole historias de los elfos o prometiéndole privilegios en su reino, tenía demasiado sueño, se sentía agotada y cada palabra de la reina le resultaba soporífera y sin sentido, era demasiado aburrida.

Monosílabos fue lo único que pudo contestar mientras debatía internamente cuánto aguantaría compartiendo su tiempo con esa mujer cuando un niño demasiado nervioso y muy gracioso les anunció el desayuno. En ese momento decidió que adoraba los niños, salvada por esos adorables nervios, podía largarse y dejar a la elfa con sus palabras insulsas atrás.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasó encerrada en la habitación evitando a Lexa pues si había algo que odiaba es que la despertaran y no podía detener su lengua mordaz. Seguramente, más espabilada, sus palabras se volverían hirientes y mandaría al traste toda la misión.

Raven permaneció a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo mientras Ontari se encontraba desaparecida, explorando los alrededores de la mansión. Su amiga resoplaba cada cinco minutos, también completamente enfadada ya que apreciaba sus horas de sueño casi tanto como el plato bien lleno de comida, igual que ella, la morena había escrito el nombre de Lexa en su lista de personajes odiados, había osado sacarlas de la cama antes del amanecer ¿Quién hacía algo así? Un ser despreciable, seguro.

Durante la cena, evitaron lanzar miradas asesinas hacia la reina elfa, sentada en la larga mesa del comedor en compañía de sus guardas, ajena a las ideas homicidas que Clarke y Raven tenían en mente. Sus bostezos eran evidentes y, incluso antes de servir el postre, se excusaron para escapar pues la cama las llamaba a gritos, aún arrastrando el cansancio del viaje a Polis y la demasiado corta noche anterior.

Entraron en la habitación como un vendaval, con la única idea de dejarse caer en la cama y caer desmayadas, pero no contaban con que Ontari las estaría esperando, con las cejas alzadas y murmurando un sencillo "blandas" como golpe directo al orgullo de ambas.

Suspiraron, otra noche que se les escaparía de las manos pues ya sabían que, entre planos, ideas y posibles ejecuciones, no podrían acostarse hasta entrada la madrugada.

Cuando por fin Ontari dio por finalizada la jornada y con Raven roncando desde hacía horas pues no había podido mantener los ojos abiertos, Clarke por fin se acostó con un enorme suspiro de satisfacción, rogando a todos los dioses que Lexa no pretendiese pasear al alba una vez más pues no lo soportaría.

CL

Golpes, más golpes en la puerta, debía ser un sueño y si no lo era, fuese quien fuese, podía esperar pues aun no había amanecido. Las tres estaban rendidas de cansancio y ninguna osó levantarse a abrir la puerta a pesar de que los golpes se hicieron cada vez más y más insistentes.

Si no abrían, fuese quién fuese, se marcharía y las dejaría descansar unas horas… Siguieron durmiendo sin prestar atención hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma estrepitosa y alguien entró como un huracán. Con un grito, fruto de la impresión, Clarke se levanto de un salto solo para ver, estupefacta, como un cojín salía volando desde donde Raven dormía y se estrellaba en la cara de una sorprendida Lexa, parada como una estatua en medio de la habitación.

El silencio bailó en la estancia, roto únicamente por Raven que, medio dormida, no dejaba de murmurar

-Por los dioses que mujer más odiosa, ni siquiera ha amanecido…

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el estoico rostro de la reina, sonriendo divertida y aguantando las risas al ver el ligero rubor que empañaba sus mejillas mientras intentaba reprimirse. Finalmente, Lexa aclaró su garganta y la miró con una intensidad que se alojó en su estómago.

-Princesa, veo que olvidasteis que vendría a recogeros, siento haber molestado, os espero fuera para nuestro paseo.

Sin más, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo y alejándose de las carcajadas divertidas que las humanas ya no eran capaces de retener.


	8. En Pie de Guerra

**¡Lunes! ¿Y eso qué significa? Que empieza una nueva semana (obviamente), y que toca nuevo capi. Recién sacado del horno, calentito, calentito, cuidado que te quemas.**

 **Una vez más, agradecer a la loca de Fanclere el aparecer cual pokemon salvaje en mi vida y, aún más, el haber decidido traerse las maletas para instalarse en ella sin miramientos.**

 **Obviamente, agradeceros a toooooooooooooooodas las que leéis y apoyáis este fic a base de lecturas, comentarios y demás.**

 **No molesto más, ¡disfrutad!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: En Pie de Guerra (o cuando Octavia tiene buenas ideas)**

Abre y cierra los puños, soltando la tensión de su cuerpo, de su mente.

El paseo de ayer fue bien. Fue muy bien.

Sí, es cierto, tal vez la timidez de la rubia impidiese a esta el decir más que un par de sílabas. Sin embargo, eso le había permitido a Lexa el hablar de ella y de su reino, de mostrar con palabras a la princesa humana que no debía temerla ni a ella ni a su futura unión.

El paseo del día anterior le había sido útil para sentar las bases de una relación amistosa, al menos, entre ellas. Al fin y al cabo, se iban a casar.

Suspira, asegurándose que su eterno adorno en la frente, símbolo de su familia, está en el sitio correcto. Levanta la barbilla y ladea ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha, antes de ajustarse el broche de la capa, oculto bajo su hombrera de acero élfico.

Perfecta.

Sale de la habitación, repasando la lista mental de temas que desea sacar en el paseo matutino de hoy, con la idea de intentar conseguir que la propia princesa hable acerca de sus deseos para con su futuro juntas. Lexa desea que su prometida esté cómoda y sea feliz una vez sean esposas, aún más sabiendo que la joven humana se ha pasado toda su vida en las sombras, oculta y sobreprotegida por culpa de la guerra.

Ya no habrá necesidad de tales medidas de sobreprotección, de temor a los elfos y de un atentado contra su vida.

No a su lado, no si Lexa podía evitarlo. Y, como reina de todo el Bosque, de todos los elfos, tenía el poder necesario para evitarlo.

Ha avanzado sin pensar, siguiendo el mismo camino que había recorrido el día anterior, aunque le ha sorprendido llegar tan rápido.

En fin.

Vuelve a abrir y cerrar los puños, antes de levantar uno y golpear la puerta suavemente tres veces.

Y espera.

Y vuelve a llamar, ligeramente más fuerte.

Un segundo, dos, tres…cuatro…

No hay ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

Algo va mal.

Su mano va inconscientemente a empuñar el cuchillo que oculta entre sus ropajes, aunque sin desenfundarlo.

Vuelve a llamar, pegándose a la puerta, por ver si puede escuchar algún tipo de ruido.

Nada.

Mil y una posibilidades recorren su mente, ninguna buena.

Secuestro.

Asesinato de manos de opositores a la paz.

No. No puede ser.

Se aleja de tres pasos de la puerta, que vuelve a recorrer a toda velocidad, dejando caer todo su peso contra la madera, obligándola a abrirse.

De un golpe, choca contra la pared, al tiempo que Lexa entraba de un salto, preparada para cualquier tipo de emboscada que pueda encont...

Algo choca con su cara.

¿Qué…?

Lo oye chocar contra el suelo y baja la mirada.

Un cojín, le han tirado un…

\- Por los dioses, que mujer más odiosa, ni siquiera ha amanecido –oye una voz.

Levanta la mirada, descubriendo a las otras tres ocupantes de la habitación, sanas y salvas.

Sanas.

Y salvas.

Nota como se le calientan las mejillas y hasta la punta de sus orejas por culpa de la vergüenza que le embarga al saber que, no sólo, la princesa y sus guardas están fuera de peligro, si no que una de las guardas le ha sorprendido atacándola con un cojín.

Un maldito cojín.

Cierra los puños, con fuerza, escuchando una risa casi reprimida que proviene de la zona de la habitación donde está la Princesa.

…

Se aclara la garganta, intentando recuperar el control de la situación, y deseando salir de la habitación, y clava su mirada, con toda la seriedad y fuerza que le otorga no sólo su título de Reina de los Elfos, si no su experiencia en los campos de batalla, para imponer su lugar en la habitación.

Finalmente, dice:

\- Princesa, veo que olvidasteis que vendría a recogeros. Siento haber molestado, os espero fuera para nuestro paseo.

Una pequeña reverencia, porque no va a permitir que la situación le supere como para perder sus modales, y sale.

Y es cuando cierra la puerta cuando estallan las carcajadas.

El mismo sirviente de la escoba del día anterior, que la casualidad ha querido que se encuentre por los alrededores, se atreve a mirarla con ceja alzada y sonriente. Sonrisa que borra tras ver la expresión de Lexa. Y desaparece tras una reverencia.

Abre y cierra los puños. Y los abre y vuelve a cerrar, una y otra vez, intentando calmarse, intentando…

Cierra los ojos y recuerda su posición. Recuerda las lecciones de su padre, lo que se está jugando en estos momentos. Y calma su respiración.

No va a echarlo a perder por culpa de un cojín. Por culpa de… la vergüenza por haberse dejado sorprender.

Ella, guerrera elfa experta.

Antigua Comandante de los ejércitos élficos.

Reina del Bosque.

Heda.

Un maldito cojín.

Vuelve a abrir y cerrar los puños.

Y suspira, una última vez, al oír la puerta abrirse tras ella.

Se gira, con porte regio. Y no puede evitarlo, un simple pensamiento se cuela en su mente al ver a la joven princesa salir de la habitación, ataviada con un vestido exquisito y de la calidad digna de la realeza.

"Es una diosa."

Sin embargo, es un pensamiento pasajero. Sobre todo al clavar la mirada en los labios de la rubia y ver como esta sigue reprimiendo su risa por la reciente… situación.

Vuelve a abrir y cerrar los puños, cerrándolos con fuerza, para empezar a andar.

Se dirige a los jardines, hablando, siguiendo la lista que memorizó la noche anterior.

Punto por punto, sin prestar atención a las diferentes plantas y flores que las rodean, notando como cada risa disimulada de la rubia aviva cada vez más las llamas de su vergüenza y su… su ira. Hasta el punto de no recordar cuando van a buscarlas para avisarlas de que el desayuno ya está listo. Ni de cómo llega a la habitación en la que le esperan sus propias guardas, Anya y Octavia, que clavan en ella su mirada al escuchar el portazo de la puerta, que no puede evitar dar.

\- ¿Heda? –pregunta Octavia.

Pasea, de lado a lado del dormitorio que las dos guerreras comparten.

\- Se han reído, se han… de mí. No… sin respeto. Un cojín, un maldito cojín.

\- Heda –llama, esta vez, Anya.

Y Lexa para su paseo, señalando hacia la puerta, para explicar, con el tono más calmado que puede, y debe reconocer que no es mucho:

\- ¡Se han atrevido a lanzarme un cojín! ¡A la cara! ¡A mí!

Anya, frunce el ceño y… espera, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Estás lavando tus sábanas en un barreño? –pregunta.

Octavia se pone la mano sobre la boca, sobreviviendo a una mirada fulminante por parte de su antigua mentora, la cual niega con la cabeza, frotando con énfasis las sábanas.

Y Lexa mira a la semi elfa, en busca de una explicación.

\- Resulta que alguien –empieza a explicar la joven –, en venganza de cierto despertar mañanero, le ha metido la mano en agua caliente esta noche y… bueno…

Lexa alza una ceja.

\- Y, bueno, nuestra querida Anya no desea que los sirvientes ni nadie más lo sepa, por lo que ha decidido lavarse ella misma las sábanas.

Anya frota aún más vigorosamente las sábanas.

\- Ya, eso lo explica, sí –asiente Lexa, volviendo a mirar a su ex mentora –. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lleva un bigote pintado en la cara.

Y Anya se paraliza.

Lexa envidia esa capacidad de resumir en una mirada, las diferentes formas que se le acaban de ocurrir para matar a una persona. Y admira la forma en la que Octavia ignora sin problemas tal amenaza a su vida.

La más veterana de las tres suelta las sábanas, que caen en el interior del barreño, y se va en busca de un espejo.

Y es cuando ve a Anya frotarse la cara para borrarse el bigote, que ve la solución a su problema.

\- Octavia, necesito tu ayuda.

\- La que necesites, Heda.

\- Necesito vengarme de las humanas del cojinazo en la cara, pero de una forma que no rompa el compromiso, ni la posibilidad de paz entre elfos y humanos.

Octavia tan sólo sonríe y Anya suelta un "Heda, no creo que sea buena…" antes de callar al ver a Lexa levantar la mano, pidiendo silencio.

\- ¿Octavia?

\- Pues muy sencillo...

CL

Ha anochecido hace tiempo, el sirviente apostado en la puerta para que la avisara de cuando dejara de oír voces en la habitación de la princesa, acaba de darles el visto bueno.

Vestidas con los ropajes más ligeras que tienen para no hacer ruido, con las dos manos ocupadas para sus armas de esta noche, Octavia y Lexa avanzan por los pasillos de la mansión.

Detrás de ellas, Anya vuelve a susurrar:

\- Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, Heda.

\- Y yo que me parece muy fuerte que no luches por el honor de tu reina –le devuelve Octavia.

Lexa sonríe.

\- Sssssssssssssh, nos acercamos –susurra Lexa.

Sus dos guerreras callan. Octavia, posicionándose a un lado de la puerta, y Lexa al otro.

Anya a tres pasos de ambas, tapándose la cara con la mano.

Lexa hace una seña, y Octavia deja una de sus armas en el suelo, para proceder a abrir con cuidado el picaporte, sin hacer ruido, devolviendo la seña para confirmar que la puerta está abierta.

Espera un momento a que Octavia vuelva a coger el arma del suelo, y prepararse.

Ambas cuentan mentalmente.

Uno.

Dos.

…

¡TRES!

Entran, rápidamente, y al grito de "¡STE YUJ", empiezan su ataque sobre sus objetivos.

Octavia y Lexa, armadas con dos almohadas cada una, empiezan a golpear a la humana de nombre Raven, culpable del cojinazo, y a la princesa Clarke, despertándolas de golpe.

Y siguen golpeándolas, riendo cuando estas, ya despiertas y conscientes de lo que está ocurriendo, empiezan a devolverles los golpes.

La pelea, ya guerra de cojines y almohadas, coge fuerza cuando la princesa consigue tirar a Lexa de la cama, la cual reacciona a tiempo para no golpearse la cabeza al caer, y que la rubia aprovecha para ponerse encima y golpearla, riendo también.

La elfa, ya sin armas, intenta sujetar los brazos de la rubia y, cuando por fin lo consigue, cambia su posición, bloqueando a la princesa humana.

Rápidamente, echa un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación, en la que Octavia levanta los brazos en señal de victoria, para comerse un momento después un nuevo cojinazo de parte de la humana de tez morena. Y Anya permanece de pie, esta vez acompañada de la otra guarda, Ontari cree recordar que es su nombre, ambas con una ceja alzada, con media sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que intentan aparentar seriedad.

Y vuelve a bajar la mirada para encontrarse con los centelleantes ojos azules que la observan.

\- ¿Tregua? –pide la princesa, sonriente.

\- Tregua –le devuelve la sonrisa Lexa.

Y le suelta los brazos, tumbándose a su lado para recuperar el aliento.

Ambas ríen al oír a Octavia decir:

\- ¡Tregua! ¡Han dicho tregua! ¡Deja ya el cojín!

Se contagian la risa mutuamente, y a Lexa no le importa que le duela el costado por reír demasiado.

No.

Y cuando se gira para mirar a la princesa, a Clarke, ambas dejan de reír, sonriéndose en silencio.

La morena no puede, ni quiere, evitar pensar en que si la humana ya era hermosa, en ese momento lo está aún más. Y que daría lo que fuese por oír su risa una vez más.


	9. Su Risa

**Fanclere:**

 **Hola! Aquí fanclere con un nuevo capítulo jugosito, nuevamente desde el punto de vista de nuestra humana favorita Clarke!**

 **No sé si estaré a la altura de mi pokeball favorita Lemwimsen y su magnífico capítulo anterior, que de momento es mi favorito del fic.**

 **Quiero agradecer muy en especial a mi compi de aventuras por ser mi lapa particular y porque me devolvió las ganas de escribir, ella ya sabe que se va a tropezar con mis maletas mucho rato.**

 **Y dicho esto, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y a leer!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8 SU RISA**

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios sin poder detenerlo, un bostezo que derivó en una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus ojos azul cielo brillaban al posarse en el regio perfil de Lexa, paseando junto a ella por el jardín como cada mañana, y su mente, sin pretenderlo, volaba una y otra vez al día anterior.

Sin dejar de observarla y manteniendo el silencio recordó como Raven le lanzó sin miramientos un cojín… Su amiga odiaba que la despertaran antes del alba a no ser que fuese una emergencia y había perdido la paciencia con la reina elfa, aunque a su defensa debía añadir que estaba demasiado dormida para saber lo que hacía.

La situación, el rostro de Lexa completamente estoico intentando que no se le notase su ira y frustración, fue más de lo que pudo soportar y estalló en una carcajada que durante el día a duras penas podía disimular.

Cada vez que reía podía notar como la reina se erguía orgullosa y su rostro se ensombrecía, en cierto modo le daba un poco de lástima sabiendo que hería su orgullo pero le bastaba recordar el cojín volando por su habitación y no podía tragarse las risas.

La primera mañana paseando junto a Lexa había querido asesinarla por lo tediosa que la encontraba y por haberla despertado tan temprano, pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de sonreír, incluso reír sin disimulo alguno, enterneciéndose sin pretenderlo por los gestos que la elfa dibujaba en su hermoso rostro.

Lo que jamás había imaginado fue la pequeña venganza que la reina había preparado junto a su guarda de confianza Octavia.

No recordaba exactamente el momento en el que se había dormido la noche anterior, lo que si recordaba fue el grito de guerra que la despertó y como su cuerpo se tensó de forma automática y buscó en su costado su espada sin hallarla, recordando que se encontraba en Polis simulando ser una indefensa princesa.

Tras el susto inicial que disparó sus niveles de adrenalina, descubrió quién era su atacante y sus armas especiales, estallando en carcajadas y entrando en el juego que Lexa había iniciado, una batalla de cojines.

No supo cuánto duró, ni cómo llegaron a una tregua tiradas sobre el suelo de la habitación, lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que jamás se había divertido tanto, ni siquiera de niña… Jamás se había sentido tan libre como en aquel momento y, por encima de todo, jamás había escuchado una risa más perfecta que la de Lexa, dulce y cristalina…. Se perdió en el mar esmeralda de sus ojos brillando de alegría y fue cuando supo que necesitaba volver a escucharla reír…

CL

Aterrizó en el presente con un nuevo bostezo, su experiencia nocturna las había hecho trasnochar demasiado aunque no se quejaba, había sido de lo más divertido.

No podía olvidar la cara del sirviente que solía barrer por su pasillo cuando Lexa, con todo su porte regio e imponente, le pidió amablemente que limpiara la habitación, llena de plumas y cojines destrozados, mientras sus guardas desaparecían sin decir ni una sola palabra y la reina tomaba su mano con decisión, conduciéndola a los jardines para iniciar su paseo, sin importarle su atuendo ya que no se había cambiado su ropa de dormir, simplemente se había colocado una fina capa sobre sus hombros.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Clarke se percató de que Lexa no soltaba su mano, guiaba el paseo en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro y así, contemplándola y perdida en sus recuerdos, fue como la reina la encontró, llamándola a la tierra tras colocar un mechón rebelde de sus claros cabellos tras el oído, retirando una pluma que se había quedado enredada en sus bucles y mirándola directamente a los ojos durante unos instantes, sin soltar el agarre de su mano.

Un nuevo bostezo rompió el momento, provocando que ambas estallaran nuevamente en carcajadas. Fue Lexa quien rompió el silencio y, por una vez, su voz no sonaba como si hubiese estudiado cada palabra que decía, siendo ella misma y descubriéndose ante Clarke, provocando sin saberlo un nudo en el estómago de la joven.

-¿Estáis muy cansada Princesa?- Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro secundada por sus ojos brillantes, como los de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.- Quizás deberíais descansar por las noches.

Frunciendo el ceño en un intento de parecer seria sin lograrlo, finalmente sonrió entrando en el juego de la reina, le resultaba demasiado agradable la nueva Lexa que estaba descubriendo.

-Quizás, y solo quizás, si cierta persona no hubiese entrado en mis aposentos de madrugada dispuesta a vengar su orgullo herido, ambas habríamos descansado.

-Puede ser, pero quizás si la guarda de cierta princesa no hubiese atacado a cierta reina con un cojín, nada habría pasado.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de los jardines y sus ojos no perdieron el contacto en ningún momento, sus manos seguían enlazadas y una sonrisa dibujaba ambos rostros, quizás rememorando la noche anterior, quizás analizando ese punto de inflexión, lo que había significado poder perderse en la risa sincera de la otra y lo que esta había despertado en ambas sin pretenderlo.

Una caricia, apenas perceptible sobre el rostro de Clarke mientras Lexa la miraba con tanta ternura que cortaba su aliento y, durante unos instantes, era capaz de olvidar su nombre, su cometido, el hecho de que sería su espada quien segara la vida de esa joven fascinante.

Tuvo que tragar saliva intentando deshacer el amargo nudo de su garganta, desesperada por no perder el control, por no delatarse ante la reina. Su gesto solo provocó que la elfa la observara con una mezcla de ternura y curiosidad, demasiado dulce justo antes de romper una vez más el silencio, obligándola a sonreír una vez más.

-Bueno, creo que podemos establecer que nuestros paseos para conocernos se darán después del desayuno, y no antes… Así, tanto vos como vuestras escoltas, podréis descansar con propiedad.

-Me aseguraré de darle la buena noticia a Raven de vuestra parte, majestad.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, su risa, cristalina y sincera, colándose en sus venas y provocando que su sangre entera hirviese, aún no podía darse cuenta de cuán hondo había calado Lexa en ella pero ya sabía que su risa se había vuelto su sonido favorito en el mundo.

Nuevamente el silencio, cómodo entre ellas, al igual que sus manos entrelazadas provocándole un hormigueo agradable por todo el brazo, el fuerte agarre de la elfa, sus dedos entrelazados, todo su interior gritaba de familiaridad mientras su mente batallaba sabiendo cuál era su deber, su cometido…

Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, estaba demasiado feliz esa mañana como para pensar, el futuro ya vendría, en ese momento el único pensamiento que se permitió atesorar fue el recuerdo de esa risa, su risa.

Se acercaban a la puerta de la mansión, su paseo llegaba a su fin y ella no lo deseaba, no aún, necesitaba disfrutar unos instantes más de Lexa, de sus manos unidas, de ser simplemente Clarke y ganarse esa mirada de respeto, cariño y ternura.

Paró en seco, fingiendo un interés desmesurado en unas flores que en realidad no conocía, de color azul cielo, sin saber muy bien cómo romper el silencio.

-Esas son Nomeolvides- Un susurro cerca de su oído, provocando un pequeño sobre salto y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas al notar el cálido aliento de Lexa tan cerca - Simbolizan el amor sincero, la fidelidad, son una promesa de no olvidar a la persona amada, tal como indica su nombre.

-Sabéis mucho de flores majestad.

-Me he criado en el bosque, princesa, las flores son mi especialidad, después de la lucha por supuesto, una reina debe estar preparada para todo.

Una vez más volvió a ellas el silencio, Clarke con su mirada perdida en las flores y Lexa observando sus rasgos perfectos, un silencio que duró solo un instante pues, a pesar de que deseaba permanecer junto a la reina todo el día, esta tenía demasiados quehaceres y debía marcharse.

-Tengo algunos asuntos del Bosque que tratar princesa, debo dejaros por ahora ¿Nos veremos durante la cena?

-Claro, hasta la cena majestad

La reina efectuó una pequeña reverencia ante ella, llevando la mano que aun tenía sujeta a sus labios y depositando un casto beso. Le regaló una última sonrisa antes de marcharse, a paso seguro hacía la mansión, con sus cabellos castaños ondeando al viento, provocando que sus demonios internos despertaran… ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría la dualidad de lo que sentía?

Una cosa era clara, Lexa había dejado de ser sólo una víctima, ya no podía verla como un simple encargo, como alguien a quién segar la vida… Había dejado de ser solamente su objetivo en el mismo momento que escuchó por primera vez su risa.


	10. El Consejo Élfico

**Nuevo lunes, nuevo capi!**

 **Daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo (otra vez, sí, no pararemos de repetirlo) y deciros que esperamos (meto a Fanclere porque sí) que disfrutéis del capi.**

 **PD: ando espesa para dedicatorias, espero me perdonéis por ello.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: EL CONSEJO ÉLFICO**

Todo iba tan bien.

Pero TAN bien.

Agarra mejor la lanza, girándola sobre su propio cuerpo para que coja fuerza a la hora de golpear, como le enseñaron. Como tantas veces hizo antes, en entrenamientos, en batallas. Imaginándose que Anya, la cual bloquea el ataque, es Gustus.

Todo iba tan, tan, TAN bien.

Piensa en esa misma mañana, y recuerda la batalla, la risa de Clarke, la sonrisa que se instaló en la cara de la Princesa y que no desapareció en toda la mañana.

Recuerda haberle pedido al eterno sirviente con escoba, el único sirviente que parecía estar despierto a esas horas, el que adecentara la habitación de la delegación humana, y haberle tendido la mano la rubia para invitarla a pasear. Sonrió al ver como Clarke se cubría con una fina capa, antes de aceptar su mano y seguirla.

Recuerda el paseo, con sus manos unidas en todo momento. Había sido incapaz de soltar esa mano cálida y, de hecho, se reconoce a sí misma el que no deseaba soltarla. No deseaba dejar de sentir esa calidez que irradiaba la mano de la humana, y que le embargaba el pecho. Esa calidez que ahora echa de menos.

Anya la observa, atenta a sus movimientos, y Lexa se toma su tiempo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente sin soltar su lanza. Ambas se cercan, buscando un punto débil en la defensa de la otra. Y es observando a su antigua mentora, que descubre una pluma enganchada aún en el pelo de su guerrera.

Una pluma que le recuerda a la que le quitó de los rubios cabellos a la Princesa esa mañana, colocándole un mechón tras la oreja, al tiempo que la llamaba de vuelta al descubrirla perdida en sus pensamientos.

Perdida, pero con la mirada clavada en Lexa.

Una mirada que le saltó un latido a la reina.

O dos.

Podría dejarse ahogar por esos dos mares azules que la humana poseía, y no le importaría en absoluto.

Bloquea un ataque rápido de Anya, no se deja engañar por un amago de su guerrera, y bloquea otro, contra atacando, obligando a su antigua mentora a retroceder.

La guerrera elfa es una de las mejores, digna de haber sido elegida para enseñar el antiguo arte del combate a la mismísima princesa y heredera elfa, años ha. Pocos la superan en habilidades, Lexa tiene suerte de poder contarse entre ellos. Y aún más en poder contar con ella.

Apenas ha pestañeado cuando, momentos antes, Lexa ha llegado al patio escogido para los entrenamientos, cuando se ha quitado la parte superior de sus vestimentas, quedándose con una camisa interior sin mangas para mayor comodidad, y hacogido dos lanzas del estante dispuesto a un lateral. Le ha lanzado una de ellas, que Anya ha cogido al vuelo, y ha empezado su ataque, sin esperas, sin respiro.

Necesita quemar su frustración.

Frustración nacida durante el paseo, al ver a Octavia aparecer por la puerta de la mansión, llamando su atención con disimulo, y haciéndole una seña para informarle de que algo pasaba que requería su atención.

Agradeció que la rubia estuviese atenta a unos Nomeolvides cuya belleza apenas llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a Clarke.

Suspira, de la misma forma en que lo hizo esa mañana, por el mismo ligero temor que le provocaba encariñarse tan rápidamente de su futura esposa. Temor que pasaba rápido al volver a mirar a la Princesa.

Por eso, tras explicarle el significado de las flores, y un silencio cómodo en el que debatió si ignorar por un rato más las obligaciones conferidas por la corona y, de esta forma, seguir en compañía de la joven humana.

Pero el motivo de su presencia en Polis se impuso, y el que Octavia las hubiese interrumpido, marcaba la importancia de fuese lo que fuese que necesitase de ella.

Por ello, se disculpó, consiguió una promesa de la Princesa Clarke de volver a verse durante la cena, hizo una reverencia y fue en busca de su guerrera semi elfa. Y esta le dio una noticia que devolvió de golpe a la reina a la dureza de su posición.

Gustus estaba de regreso de la capital del Bosque.

Gustus.

Y eso significaba una sola cosa.

Había noticias del Consejo.

Ataca, rápido, una y otra y otra vez. Golpes precisos, elegidos con la sabiduría que confiere la experiencia, esperando el momento justo, la pequeña manía de Anya de adelantar el pie derecho algo más de la cuenta.

Imperceptible para el menos experimentado.

Perfecto para ella.

Y, cuando Anya comete su pequeño error, Lexa lo aprovecha.

Un segundo después, la espalda de la guerrera elfa tocaba el suelo.

Lexa retrocede un par de pasos, limpiándose el sudor, cerrando los ojos para calmarse , para calmar su respiración, su corazón.

No lo consigue.

No con la presencia de Gustus y esa… esa frustrante reunión.

Había tenido el descaro de venir para… para avisarla de el Consejo había sido informado del resultado de la reunión con Nia.

\- El Consejo no está conforme –dijo –. Los consejeros creen que es una treta de la reina Nia y os… piden que volváis al Bosque.

Oh, sí. Había oído la pausa antes del "piden", la tiene aún grabada a fuego.

El Consejo no le pedía volver. Se lo ordenaba.

Todos y cada uno de los consejeros seguían viéndola como la joven a la izquierda de su padre, en las últimas reuniones, como una chiquilla a la que pedir silencio y pasar por encima. Como si su juventud y su reciente ascenso al trono la marcaran como incompetente para su cargo.

Como si… como si la corona que heredó, las lecciones de su padre, de todos y cada uno de sus maestros no valieran nada. NADA.

Ella era la reina.

ELLA ERA HEDA.

Oye a Anya ponerse en pie y no tardar un segundo en avanzar hacia ella. Escucha sus pasos, siente sus movimientos, y sabe que se prepara. Pero se adelanta.

Abre los ojos y, junto a un grito fruto más del insulto hacia sus decisiones por parte de unos viejos que parecen haber olvidado su posición para con el Bosque, para con el trono que Lexa ocupa, y se creen más de lo que son, junto a ese grito, para un ataque que la abría tirado al suelo, y vuelve a atacar.

Un golpe por cada palabra, por cada insulto de Gustus.

Anya los para, y algo en la mirada de su antigua mentora le indica que sabe el motivo de su ánimo.

\- Los consejeros están de acuerdo en que, aunque Nia no trame nada, mezclar la sangre real con la de… con la humana, no es el camino indicado para la paz. La corona no debe ensuciarse de esa forma y, si es por el hecho de que su Majestad ansía encontrar a un cónyuge, el Consejo sabe de candidatos, y candidatas, más aptos para ese cargo.

No ve el golpe a tiempo, y sabe que Anya le ha marcado las costillas con un moretón que le servirá de recuerdo, durante unas semanas, de su aparente fracaso a la hora de dejar clara su posición al Consejo.

¿Cómo se atrevían a ordenarla volver?

¿Cómo demonios se atrevían, ni tan siquiera, a dejar caer que el hecho que aceptar ese trato pudiese tener algo que ver con el buscar un cónyuge y no la paz para su pueblo?

Y el que "supieran" de candidatos más aptos… Lexa está segura de que esos… de que los consejeros ya le habían planeado la boda. Apostaría a que esos candidatos eran familiares, de una forma u otra, de cada uno de ellos.

Ve a Anya retirarse, tirando la lanza al suelo, rindiéndose.

Y para, observando esa misma lanza en el suelo.

\- Heda –susurra Anya.

Lexa levanta la mirada, y descubre la de la guerrera clavada en su mano.

No hace falta que mire para saber que sus nudillos están blancos por la fuerza con la que agarra la lanza.

\- Heda –repite la guerrera elfa, ladeando la cabeza.

Sabe la pregunta que su amiga y guerrera va a realizar.

Desea saber si todo va bien, si ocurre algo. Si la fugaz visita de Gustus tenía algo que ver.

No desea que esas preguntas se formulen en voz alta, y por eso deja caer su lanza y se aleja, cogiendo sus ropajes, abandonados junto a las armas. Ve a Octavia por el rabillo del ojo, y es consciente de la mirada que intercambian sus amigas.

Pero el reciente recordatorio de las dudas para con su ascenso la obligan a ignorar a sus amigas, a verlas como sus guerreras. Están bajo sus órdenes, bajo su responsabilidad. No deben verla vacilar, no deben verla perder el control.

A la frustración se le une la vergüenza de saber que Anya y Octavia lo han visto. Han sabido ver tras esa grieta que Gustus ha provocado en sus muros.

Avanza rápido por los pasillos, llegando a sus aposentos en pocos minutos, y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Y tira su ropa contra el suelo, arrodillándose en el suelo, pasándose la mano por el pelo, por la cara.

Por…

Frunce el ceño, tocándose la frente.

¿Dónde?

Se levanta y avanza hacia el espejo, para confirmar sus temores.

Sí, la decoración de su frente, la que siempre lleva, la que le regaló su padre al ganar su primera batalla como guerrera del ejército élfico. Esa decoración no está.

No, ¿dónde?

Sabe que se la puso, recuerda habérsela puesto antes de dirigirse a la habitación de las humanas. Antes de la guerra de almohadas y cojines.

Tal vez la perdió esa mañana, o durante el paseo. O en el entrenamiento.

Suspira, agotada tanto física como mentalmente, y se tira en la cama, observando el techo, soñando despierta con recuerdos de Octavia y ella, escapándose de los campos de entrenamiento, tan sólo galopando y galopando, el pelo al viento, hasta que ya no eran ellas, la princesa heredera y una semi elfa luchando por hacerse respetar. Hasta que sólo eran dos jóvenes riéndose y disfrutando el momento.

…

No recuerda haberse quedado dormida, por eso se sorprende al oír los golpes en la puerta.

\- Heda, la cena está lista –escucha la voz de Octavia.

Se incorpora, volviendo a pasarse la mano por la cara en un vano intento de deshacerse de la confusión que le brinda esos primeros segundos tras despertarse.

\- Voy –responde, al oír de nuevo los golpes.

Se levanta, cogiendo la ropa tirada en el suelo.

No piensa, se la pone, acercándose al espejo para ajustarla correctamente.

Un último vistazo, una ligera caricia en la frente donde estaría su pequeña joya, y sale.

Octavia la observa, haciendo una reverencia tras un segundo, y espera a que Lexa se ponga en marcha para seguirla.

Su mente está en modo automático, avanzando sin pensar, llegando al salón y sentándose en su sitio.

Apenas sonríe al ver llegar a Clarke, lo cual debe delatar su estado de ánimo porque la sonrisa de la rubia cede el paso a un fruncimiento de ceño.

No.

No debe preocuparla.

No debe…

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta la Princesa.

No sabe explicar el por qué de contarle todo. Absolutamente todo.

La muerte de su padre, las dudas de su coronación, de cada paso que da y de los motivos por ello. De que no importa las veces que demuestre que vale, su edad y su inexperiencia prevalecen.

Y están ya en el postre, cuando llega a Gustus y su "productiva" reunión y como, por no perder el control y tirarle una silla a su guerrero, había aceptado el estudiar las opciones que el Consejo le daba, y reconsiderar el trato con los humanos.

Se arrepiente inmediatamente al ver las dudas en los ojos de la Princesa y se apresura a explicar:

\- No es por vos, creedme. No tiene nada que ver con vos. Y os prometo que, pase lo que pase, no os pasará nada. Pase lo que pase, estaréis a salvo.

Calla, temiendo haberlo fastidiado todo.

Y se golpearía a si misma por no haber sido capaz de guardarse sus pensamientos para ella. Pero Clarke hace tan sencillo el confiar en ella, el mostrar más de ella con la humana.

No se espera la pregunta de la humana.

\- ¿Qué deseáis hacer?

Frunce el ceño.

\- Deseo tomar la mejor decisión para nuestros pueblos, princesa.

La rubia niega.

\- No, no vos, no me refiero a la reina Lexa. Me refiero a vos, a Lexa. ¿Deseáis alejaros?

Clarke debe ver aún la confusión de la elfa, porque sigue:

\- Hay unos bosques, al oeste de la ciudad. Sé que os gustan los jardines y, si lo deseáis, podemos ir mañana. Alejarnos de Polis, de nuestros títulos y, simplemente, pasear por el bosque. No es el vuestro, pero algo es algo.

Suspira.

Observa la expresión de la princesa y… asiente.

Sólo los dioses sabe qué ocurrirá.


	11. Sin Salida

**Fanclere:**

 **Miércoles! Eso quiere decir nuevo capi de Letian, esta vez de manos de Fanclere, aunque Lemwimsen me lo ha dejado muy muy difícil espero estar a su altura.**

 **Primero quiero agradecer enormemente vuestro apoyo, vuestras palabras, visitas y votos que nos animan a continuar.**

 **Agradecer también a Lemwimsen ser tan especial y aparecer en mi vida… Estoy emocionada porque en UNA SEMANA le voy a ver el careto y decirle lo idiota e increíble que es a la cara!**

 **Sin más disfrutad del capítulo escrito con todo el amor del kokorito.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10 SIN SALIDA**

No se lo podía creer, todo, absolutamente todo cuanto había planeado se tambaleaba ante la noticia que Lexa había compartido con ella. No tuvo tiempo a enternecerse ante la insistencia de la reina por su seguridad, no, ella solo podía pensar que la boda se le escapaba de las manos, que si el consejo vencía todos sus planes se escaparían por la alcantarilla más putrefacta de Letian.

Fingió, como la vida le había enseñado a hacer, fingió que su turbación se debía al miedo y, poniéndose su máscara de autocontrol, su mente ideo mil formas de sacar a Lexa de Polis, necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes y terminar el trabajo encomendado ya que parecía que el plan inicial hacía aguas por todas partes.

La solución apareció en su mente como un rayo de luz y sonrió internamente por su enorme creatividad, el bosque… No estaba lejos pero si salía de la protección que Polis ofrecía y ahí, las dos solas, podía dar su golpe de gracia y terminar ese encargo que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado.

Suspiró, contra las puertas de su habitación, ya recogida después de su batalla de la noche anterior y luchó, con todas sus fuerzas, para apartar de su mente el recuerdo de la risa cristalina de Lexa, sus ojos verdes brillando cargados de ternura y entusiasmo… Luchó por apartar la mirada cargada de dolor que le mostró en la cena, luchando contra sí misma y los deseos de su pueblo… Simplemente quería sacar a Lexa de su mente pero era una batalla perdida de antemano, la reina se había colado en su ser sin avisar, tenía sentimientos sin nombre, profundos por ella y necesitaba terminar, acabar de una vez con ella y largarse lejos a disfrutar de su recompensa.

Perdida en sus propios demonios, sus ojos claros se posaron sobre la mesita auxiliar que adornaba la estancia y frunció el ceño, sobre ella pudo ver perfectamente colocado el adorno real que Lexa solía llevar en la frente, cayendo en la cuente que durante el día no se lo había visto puesto, debió perderlo en medio de la batalla nocturna… Con pequeños pasos se acercó a tomar el adorno entre sus manos… ¿Debía devolvérselo? ¿Sería importante para ella? Mil preguntas bailaban en su mente mientras enredaba ese pequeño círculo con la marca de los elfos entre sus manos para, finalmente, esconderlo entre sus bolsillos sabiendo que, si al día siguiente acababa con la vida de Lexa, por lo menos tendría un recuerdo de la soberana y de esa risa que había puesto su mundo del revés.

Con la mirada perdida más allá del ventanal, no se percató de que abrían la puerta de la habitación y que Ontari y Raven entraban en la estancia, entre risas y algún chiste que no habían compartido con ella, mas al ver su semblante serio y atormentado se detuvieron en el acto, esperando que Clarke rompiese el tenso silencio que bailaba en la habitación.

-Mañana- dijo en un susurro ahogado pues ni ella misma sabía por qué, la idea de acabar con Lexa ya no le parecía tan sencillo como al principio… -Mañana la llevaré al bosque fuera de Polis y acabaré el trabajo.

-Pero… ¿No es mejor esperar a la noche de bodas? ¿Cómo habíamos planeado?- Susuró Ontari, dejando ver entre sus palabras la alarma que iba más allá de un simple cambio en su estrategia.

-No, posiblemente no se celebre la boda, Lexa ha recibido órdenes del consejo para detener el proceso de paz y si elige a su pueblo romperá el compromiso… No hay tiempo, tengo que hacerlo mañana.

Callaron, las tres sumidas en sus propias cavilaciones sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás. Había llegado el momento de culminar la misión por la que se hallaban en Polis. Con una simple reverencia, Ontari y Raven se marcharon de la habitación, demasiado deprisa, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente todo habría acabado.

CL

Raven caminaba con prisa por los pasillos, huyendo de sí misma y su propio fracaso. Estaba convencida de que tendría tiempo suficiente para conseguir que Clarke desistiera de sus planes pues en ningún momento le pareció apropiado que su amiga asesinase a sangre fría a la soberana de los elfos y, tras haberla conocido, aunque fuese solo un poco, sabía que Lexa no merecía la muerte, que solo buscaba la paz y ellas, como lacra humana, destruirían las esperanzas de ambos pueblos simplemente por ambición.

Sus pasos la guiaron por el entresijo de habitaciones sin un destino fijo hasta que se topó de bruces con una de las guardas de Lexa. La recordaba por su vivida batalla de cojines la noche anterior, Octavia, sí, ese era su nombre y sus ojos claros consiguieron que se quedara estática en medio del pasillo sin saber si continuar su andar o romper el silencio instaurado entre las dos sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-Vaya, si es la chica cojín… -Sonrió, cómo no hacerlo, Octavia si supo como acercarse a ella y romper el silencio, recordando con cariño su momento de travesura de madrugada. -¿Qué haces sola por aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a la princesa?

-La princesa se cuida solita esta noche, yo necesitaba andar, distraerme un poco.

Octavia la miró, de lado y le sonrió. Su sonrisa era algo nuevo para Raven, acostumbrada al semblante serio de los elfos, era una sonrisa pícara y cargada de vida. Durante unos instantes no supo reaccionar y sintió la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo entero cuando la joven semielfa la agarró de la mano y estiró de ella, guiándola por los pasillos del caserío.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Consiguió preguntar, con un hilo de voz nervioso al sentir la calidez de sus manos enredadas. Octavia simplemente la miró sin dejar de sonreir antes de responder a sus incógnitas.

-Resulta que a mi también me gusta dormir, y cierta persona se dedica a despertarme al alba con cazos de agua fría, un despertar horrible que no le deseo ni a mis peores enemigos… Pero ella no sabe con quién se está metiendo, encontraremos la forma de devolvérsela una y otra vez…

-¿Encontraremos?

-Encontraremos, eres buena en esto señorita Cojín, puedes ayudarme- Y nuevamente su sonrisa, desarmándola, obligándola a reír, a olvidar que Clarke estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por esos pasillos, por esa risa que ya la había cautivado sin pensar en el mañana.

CL

Amaneció, apenas había dormido pensando en el paseo que se presentaba por el bosque. Sus escoltas no habían vuelto en toda la noche y lo agradeció, necesitaba estar sola para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, terminando de ponerse el vestido, escondiendo sus dagas entre sus pliegues pues sabía que esta vez tendría que usarlas y, por primera vez desde que pisaron Polis, fue ella la que recorrió los pasillos al alba en busca de Lexa.

Frente a su puerta respiró para calmarse y, suavemente, golpeó esperando que la reina apareciese ante ella.

Lexa no se hizo de rogar, a los pocos segundos se presentó en la puerta con una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca, su rostro mostraba una mueca divertida.

-Vaya princesa, no os esperaba, no hasta después del desayuno.

-Después del desayuno los guardias de Polis estarán despiertos majestad, será más difícil escabullirnos, es mejor salir con el alba, aprovechando las sombras

Lexa simplemente asintió y sonrió, cogiendo su mano y estirando de ella, impaciente por salir de los muros de Polis y perderse entre los árboles que tanto echaba de menos.

Fue relativamente fácil escabullirse sin ser vistas, cuando finalmente el sol salió. ellas ya estaban lejos de la protección de Polis, adentrándose entre los árboles del frondoso paraje.

Intentando calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, Clarke dejó que Lexa guiara sus pasos entre la espesura, que no soltase su mano, que se maravillase como una niña ante todo lo que veía y sonriese de forma sincera sin saber que, en breves instantes sería su final… Le debía al menos un último momento de ser feliz.

La dejó investigar concienzuda cada rincón, encaramarse a los árboles y agarrarse a las ramas entre risas, incluso se atrevió a mirarla con ternura cuando ante ella se mostraba inocente y niña, sin el peso de una corona que le venía demasiado grande.

Finalmente, decidieron detenerse, Lexa cansada de trepar y brincar mientras Clarke batallaba con todo su interior, sujetando con fuerza el mango de la daga con la que segaría la vida de la joven soberana.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Lexa apartaba su cabello del rostro, quitando alguna hoja que se había enredado entre sus bucles dorados y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Era el momento, ahora o nunca, solo tenía que sacar la daga y enterrarla en su pecho, aprovechar que la reina esa mañana no llevaba su pesada armadura, solo unos segundos y todo habría acabado por fin.

Suspiró de forma inaudible, aferrándose a la daga para darse valor, cuando su dedo rozó algo extraño, algo que no debía estar en su bolsillo, hasta que recordó que la noche anterior ahí había metido el pequeño amuleto de Lexa.

Fue solo un segundo, un momento efímero, un relámpago en su mente acariciando inconsciente ese pequeño círculo, recuerdo de la reina, solo un mísero segundo y soltó la daga, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo, no podía matarla.

Sacó con cuidado el pequeño adorno, mirándolo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Lexa, firme pero dulce y demasiado cerca la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Eso es mío, princesa… Creí que lo había perdido.

-Estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no me lo disteis de inmediato al verme?

-¿Es valioso para vos majestad?

¬-Lo es, tiene un gran valor para mi ¿Por qué? ¿Pretendíais quedároslo?

-No sabía si devolverlo… Quería tener algo que me recordara a vos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, cuando Lexa rodeó su cintura con el brazo, hablando tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en su oído.

-Si es vuestro deseo, princesa, quedároslo. Os lo regalo.

Clarke no pronunció palabra, observando atentamente el amuleto reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos pues Lexa no debía verla llorar. Finalmente suspiró, girándose y quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la reina, colocando con cuidado el amuleto en medio de la frente de Lexa, donde debía estar y sonriendo débilmente.

-Queda mejor en vos majestad.

Cerca, demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento enredado, sus ojos chocando y el fuego en las pupilas verdes de Lexa… No podía matarla porque sus emociones ya tenían nombre, le aterraban y a la vez le daban vida… Sabía que por primera vez se estaba enamorando, sus ambiciones y sueños banales se estaban tambaleando, no podía acabar con Lexa…

Su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar a sus órdenes, dejándose llevar por el temblor de su corazón, por su latido incesante. Su mano se elevó acariciando tan suavemente la mejilla de Lexa que esta se estremeció. No hicieron falta las palabras entre ambas, sus miradas cargadas de miedo y anhelo hablaron por ellas, empujándolas al abismo, al choque irremediable, empujándolas a romper la poca distancia existente entre sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Un choque entre el mar y el bosque que puso su piel de gallina, el sabor de Lexa inundando sus sentidos, poniendo nombre a los sonrojos, a su noche en vela, al delirio que sentía… Un beso que la reina correspondió con ternura, mientras una lágrima se escapaba, rebelde y caía por su mejilla pues, tras toda una vida buscando sentir más que el odio y la destrucción, en medio de ese bosque descubrió que Wanheda también podía enamorarse.


	12. Tomando Decisiones

**Hola!**

 **Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Este fin de semana ha tenido lugar la Storytelling Con (donde no sólo conocí a la maravillosa Lana Parrilla, si no que pude pegarle un abrazaco bien grande a la impresionante Fanclere!) y los nervios del viaje no me dejaron escribir nada. En cuanto a por qué no subimos este lunes, sigo en Barcelona, ejerciendo de turista y visitando a una de mis mejores amigas, por lo que apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir.**

 **Espero me perdonéis por no haber avisado antes, y que disfrutéis del capi.**

 **De nuevo, os pido disculpas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: TOMANDO DECISIONES**

Lo intenta.

Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero nada, es imposible.

No es capaz de dejar de sonreír y, desgraciadamente, Anya se está dando cuenta.

Lo ve en como la observa, con los ojos entrecerrados, desde el otro lado de la sala.

Corta uno de los guisantes en dos, pinchándolo con cuidado, llevándoselo a la boca con la mayor calma posible.

El interrogatorio que la espera, una vez estén en privado, va a ser de aúpa. Y, por eso, porque sabe que va a sufrir las bromas y burlas, por parte tanto de su ex mentora como de su protegida, la hace sufrir masticando lo… más… lentamente… po… si… ble.

Traga y pincha el otro medio guisante, llevándoselo también a la boca.

Y… vuelve… a… masticar… lentamente.

Comete el error de mirar en dirección a Anya. Y la ve, sonriente.

Con esa sonrisa de "¡Ja! Sé qué está pasando, y sé cómo te voy a hacer sufrir luego, joven aprendiz. Vas. A. Sufrir."

Traga el otro medio guisante.

\- ¿Majestad? -le pregunta un sirviente, el cual parece haber intentado captar su atención un par de veces veces antes.

Que Anya no lo haya vist…

La sonrisa de esta se amplía.

Oh, oh.

\- ¿Sí? -decide ignorar a Anya, que ya tiene a una Octavia a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, y susurrándole algo al oído de la otra guerrera elfa.

Lexa apuesta su corona a que intenta averiguar el por qué de la sonrisa en los labios de Anya.

\- ¿Deseáis postre, Majestad? Tenemos tartas de las mejores pastelerías de Polis.

Suspira, y no lo pospone más.

Que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

\- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

El sirviente asiente, como si no le extrañara. Seguramente porque lleva un rato cortando guisantes por la mitad para poder comérselos.

\- Si su Majestad lo desea, podemos hacer llamar al Curandero Jefe del Templo.

Lexa niega.

\- Sois muy amable, pero no es necesario. Con una noche de descanso será suficiente.

Y se levanta.

Y sale por la puerta, lo más dignamente posible, ignorando completamente las sonrisas de Anya y Octavia (esta última incapaz de disimular las risas).

Avanza por los pasillos, en dirección a sus aposentos, oyendo los pasos tras ella.

Se para frente a su puerta y, tras suspirar, se gira, encarándose con sus guerreras.

\- Deseo meditar a solas en mi dorm…

\- Has besado a la Princesa -corta Anya, ladeando la cabeza, sonriente.

Octavia las mira, alzando las cejas, y Lexa alza la barbilla, usando todo su control para no sentirse una niña ante la misma guerrera que la entrenó desde que apenas superaba el metro de altura.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. Como estaba diciendo, deseo meditar a solas, podéis retiraros.

\- Oh, esto es genial -sigue Anya-. No la has besado, te ha besado ella a ti.

Octavia se tapa la boca con la mano, lo cual no evita que se le escape un "uaaaaaaaalaaaaaaa" en un susurro para NADA discreto, mientras las otras dos elfas mantienen una guerra de miradas.

Y ahí están, en mitad del pasillo, mirándose. Y mirándose.

Anya sonriente, Lexa lo más digna y Octavia observándolas cual partido de tenis.

\- Octavia -llama la elfa de más edad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Ves como se le arruga ligeramente el entrecejo? Eso es que esconde algo.

\- Anya… -avisa Lexa.

\- ¿Y ves como se le suben ligeramente la comisura de los labios? -Octavia asiente, ladeando la cabeza mientras mira atentamente lo que le indica Anya- Lleva haciéndolo desde que conoció a la princesa humana.

\- Anya, es una…

\- Pero, ¿cómo se ve lo del beso? -interrumpe Octavia, acercándose ligeramente a la cara de su reina.

Ve como Anya se prepara para responder, pero no aguanta más.

Por eso, suspira y se gira de nuevo, entrando en sus aposentos, sabiendo que es inevitable.

Se para junto a la ventana, admirando la vista sobre los jardines y, mas allá, el bosque. El mismo bosque por el que Clarke y ella pasearon, en el que la rubia le había devuelto su pequeña joya decorativa. El mismo bosque en el que la joven humana la había besado.

La conoce de hace tan poco, pero se ha instalado tan rápidamente en su corazón, en sus pensamientos…

Vuelve a recordar la visita de Gustus, lo que significa, y piensa en lo que sería separarse a esas alturas de la humana, de Clarke, y de sus besos. Y, vale, sabe que la boda con la humana es importante para con la paz entre sus pueblos pero, por una vez en su vida, es egoísta.

\- ¿Heda? -oye la voz de Octavia.

Uy, cierto. Se ha olvidado de sus guerreras.

\- Disculpad -dice, al girarse hacia ellas-. Me he perdido en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la visita de Gustus? -pregunta Anya, que ha cambiado la sonrisa por un semblante más serio.

Lexa asiente, y nota como su ex mentora se tensa.

Anya no comentará nada en contra del Consejo. Sólo es una guerrera, no está en posición de criticar a los miembros del Consejo Élfico, menos aún frente a Heda. Sin embargo, eso no significa que esté conforme con el comportamiento de los consejeros con respecto a Lexa, y esta lo sabe.

Lexa suspira.

Esas dos guerreras son lo más parecido que tiene a unas amigas, y necesita soltarlo.

Necesita compartirlo.

\- El Consejo no desea que me case con la princesa Clarke. No la ven digna de compartir el trono del Bosque, digna de ser consorte de Heda.

\- Por ser humana -completa Octavia.

No es una pregunta. La semi elfa es consciente del racismo de los elfos para con la sangre humana, nacida por culpa de esta guerra. De padre humano, ha luchado más que nadie por su puesto en el ejército elfo. Y fue esa fuerza y esa determinación la que impresionó a Lexa, el motivo por el que la joven princesa, por aquel entonces Comandante del Ejército Elfo , decidió tomarla bajo su protección.

\- El Consejo no desea que os caséis con ella -enumera Anya-, Nia desea que os caséis con su hija y la princesa os ha besado, por lo que suponemos que os desea, Heda. La cuestión es, ¿qué desea Lexa?

La reina elfa vuelve a mirar al bosque, volviendo a recordar el suave tacto de los labios de la humana contra los suyos. El calor y el olor de la joven, la suavidad de su piel.

No hay duda.

Su corazón desea quedarse junto a Clarke.

Pero no es tan fácil. Antes que Lexa, es Heda. Y ser Heda requiere muchos sacrificios.

Aunque, por una vez, la decisión es fácil de tomar. Su pueblo necesita la paz, y la única forma aparente de conseguirla es quedarse junto a Clarke.

\- Eso es que nos quedamos, ¿verdad? -pregunta Octavia, con un tono de esperanza que obliga a Lexa a sonreír, al tiempo que asiente.

Octavia alza los puños en señal de victoria, consiguiendo que las dos elfas rían por ese entusiasmo repentino.

\- Y ahora, en serio, retiraos -pide Lexa, tras suspirar-, necesito meditar en cómo darle las buenas noticias al Consejo, y en cómo manejarlos después.

Las dos guerreras asienten, retirándose tras una reverencia.

Cierran la puerta tras ellas, recorriendo los pasillos rumbo a la zona de entrenamiento.

Bueno, al menos es lo que Anya pretende. Octavia, por su lado, desaparece con un simple "Debo ir a… una cosa... por ahí, ¿sabes?".

La semi elfa debería aprender a poner excusas, es demasiado evidente que va a desaparecer en busca de la humana de piel morena. Las ha visto un par de veces juntas ya, y cree que traman algo, aunque no pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. No es fácil sorprenderla, aunque la joven semi elfa lo ha conseguido ya un par de veces, por lo que quién sabe.

Lo que sí le sorprende es ver a la otra guarda de la Princesa, cree recordar que se llama Ontari, parada junto a la puerta que da a la zona de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Os habéis perdido? -le pregunta.

Ve a la humana tensarse, agarrando el pomo de su espada hasta que los nudillos se le quedan blancos.

\- Os he estado observando -ignora la pregunta la humana, y Anya levanta una ceja por las palabras de la guarda-. Os entrenáis a menudo y, me preguntaba, si os importaría tener compañía durante vuestro entrenamiento. Mi compañera no es tan dada a ellos y, bueno, no encuentro a nadie con quien intercambiar golpes.

Anya observa de arriba abajo a la humana.

Músculos definidos, en forma, y siente curiosidad por aprender más de cerca las técnicas de lucha humanas. Es una oportunidad envidiable. Por lo que asiente, entrando en la zona de entrenamiento.

\- Con una condición, humana -dice al pasar junto a la tal Ontari-, no os dejéis nada en el tintero.

Deja sus cosas junto al estante de armas, y medio sonríe al ver que la humana la imita.

Tiene curiosidad por ver qué ocurre.


	13. No Puedo Hacerlo

**FANCLERE:**

 **Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez con este maravilloso fic. Sentimos mucho haber descolocado nuestro horario de publicación, pero ha sido una semana de nervios y un fin de semana de emociones a flor de piel, no sé si alguna de vosotras mira también OUAT pero aquí las autoras estuvieron con la mismísima Lana Parrilla y aun estamos en shock. A partir de ahora volveremos a nuestro horario, prometido.**

 **Sin más agradeceros vuestra paciencia, vuestro votos y comentarios y sobre todo agradecer a Lemwimsen que decidiera enfrascarse en esta locura conmigo y decirle que Joder ya la echo de menos!.**

 **Besitos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12 NO PUEDO HACERLO**

Se acaricia los labios, por enésima vez a lo largo del día, mientras mira más allá de su ventana, sus ojos claros perdidos en el frondoso bosque, testigo mudo de un punto de inflexión en todas sus convicciones, testigo de un beso que sus labios no pudieron retener y baila en ellos demasiadas veces, en su mente el recuerdo y un suspiro que escapa mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo, preguntándose dónde han ido a parar las semanas, cargadas de momentos robados, de miradas intercambiadas en los pocos instantes que Lexa le había podido ofrecer.

En su pecho el miedo, el terror agonizante a ser descubierta, a perder la mirada, cargada de vida, que Lexa solo tenía para ella, el miedo a que el consejo ganase la batalla y consiguiese separarlas ahora que, tras toda su vida dando tumbos había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, su anclaje a la realidad, había encontrado a Lexa.

La batalla consigo misma había quedado relegada, ya no se planteaba la eterna duda del deber y sus deseos, sabía que era incapaz de dañarla, que la soberana elfa no encontraría su final en sus manos.

Un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios, viendo como el sol cae en el horizonte dando lugar al atardecer y preguntándose dónde demonios se habían metido Raven y Ontari ya que, a lo largo de las semanas, sus ausencias eran cada vez más notables. Aburrida de la soledad y el silencio, sus pasos la guiaron por los pasillos del caserío, sin prestar atención a su atuendo o a sus cabellos enredados, buscando con la mirada ese pequeño balcón orientado directamente a la puesta de sol, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando por fin llegó a ese recóndito escondite, permitió que su mente viajara una y otra vez a los efímeros momentos compartidos con Lexa, su beso en el bosque, los escuetos paseos en los que sus manos se unían, el rostro de Lexa vivía en sus pensamientos tan asiduamente que se veía capaz de dibujarlo de memoria, su voz aterciopelada y fuerte, cargada de cariño y respeto hacia ella, sus ojos, esos ojos verde oscuro como los mismísimos bosques que la vieron crecer…

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos no se percató de que, a lo lejos, la mismísima dueña de sus pensamientos la había reconocido y, durante unos instantes, se había dedicado a contemplarla en silencio, dibujando en su mirada la ternura y la pasión que la princesa despertaba. Sus pasos ligeros apenas sonaron en el suelo por lo que se sobresaltó al escucharla, tan cerca que sabía que al girarse sus miradas chocarían sin remedio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí princesa? ¿Dónde habéis dejado vuestra escolta?

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro, girándose lentamente, atesorando cada segundo que Lexa le regalaba de su tiempo, clavando su mirada aguamarina en los ojos verdes de la soberana mientras Lexa acariciaba sutilmente un mechón rebelde de sus rubios cabellos.

-Mi escolta últimamente tiende a desaparecer, Majestad. Al parecer vos ya no les causáis temor, no creen que necesite ser protegida

-No tenéis nada que temer de mí, lo sabéis. Mas yo no me siento tranquila si sé que estáis sola. Ahora sois mi prometida y una enemiga para mi pueblo y para el vuestro

-¿Ya habéis apaciguado al consejo?

-El consejo de mi pueblo es mi problema, no os preocupéis por eso.

Clarke suspiró, dirigiendo una vez más su mirada al horizonte y sonriendo de manera imperceptible cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Lexa rodeando su cintura y el casto beso que la reina depositó en sus cabellos, dejando que las envolviera el silencio y la magia del cielo tiñéndose de colores anaranjados.

La sentía tensa, algo inquieta, sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza de la elfa pues a lo largo de esas semanas de convivencia había llegado a conocerla, por lo que se dejó envolver por el aura de fortaleza que esta desprendía, buscando las palabras para descifrar qué preocupaciones rondaban por la mente de Lexa.

-Decidme majestad ¿Qué os preocupa? ¿Es el consejo? Ya sé que son asuntos de vuestro pueblo pero me gustaría ayudaros con vuestras cargas.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa princesa, más bien estaba pensando en que voy a tener unas palabras con vuestra escolta, no me gusta que os dejen sola y desprotegida…

-Ya aparecerán, no os preocupéis por ello

La sintió tensarse a su espalda, podía notar sus nervios, su miedo, como no encontraba las palabras… Clarke volvió una vez más su mirada a los ojos de Lexa y no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento. Su mirada cargada de ternura estaba teñida por los nervios y el miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre majestad? ¿Qué os atormenta?

-Yo… No quiero que penséis que me estoy extralimitando princesa pero os rogaría que esta noche durmieseis en mis aposentos… No estaré tranquila si sé que estáis a solas. Deseo protegeros.

Las palabras se congelaron en su garganta, tenía un millón de motivos por los que negarse a la petición de Lexa, su tapadera aún no descubierta pendía de un hilo y no podía bajar la guardia con la reina… Un millón de motivos que fueron eclipsados por esa mirada que Lexa le regaló, donde pudo ver claramente el terror que la elfa sentía al saberla desprotegida, la ternura que le profesaba… incluso se atrevía a decir que amor. Lexa, a su manera, le estaba diciendo que la quería.

Simplemente asintió, sin poder decir una sola palabra al sentir como Lexa entrelazaba sus dedos, guiándola con cuidado por los pasillos del lugar en dirección a sus propios aposentos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la reina, lo primero que pensó fue que era más pequeña que la suya, al fin y al cabo Lexa no compartía aposentos con sus guardas. Una enorme cama de cedro perfectamente tallada con motivos silvestres adornaba el centro de la estancia, un ventanal orientado a los bosques del sur ocupaba una gran parte de la pared y por él se colaban los últimos rayos del atardecer, junto al ventanal había un mullido sillón que, junto a la cama y al espejo que yacía en un rincón, era el único mobiliario dentro de la estancia.

Curiosa observó cada rincón, deteniéndose a admirar las espadas de Lexa, perfectamente colocadas en su soporte, sabiendo que estaba ante armas magníficas y únicas ya que aquellas espadas forjadas por elfos no tenían igual. Justo encima del soporte de las espadas, descansaba la armadura con el emblema real de los elfos, la misma que Lexa portaba cuando se conocieron, inmaculada y bellísima. Sobre la armadura, en un pequeño saliente acolchado, descansaba la corona elfa como recordatorio de dónde se encontraba, en los aposentos de una reina.

Si Nia supiese que se encontraba en esa situación, a solas con Lexa a su merced, se estaría frotando las manos ansiosa esperando la cabeza de la elfa en bandeja, mas ella solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Lexa con las mejillas sonrosadas y mirándola como si ella fuese lo más bonito que había sobre la tierra.

El silencio bailaba entre ellas, sin saber cómo romperlo, nerviosas por estar tan cerca y por el íntimo momento que estaban compartiendo.

Finalmente fue Lexa la que, con un suspiro, rompió el silencio, cortando el contacto visual al dirigirse hacia el sillón.

-Poneos cómoda princesa, la cama es vuestra, yo dormiré aquí en el sillón.

Antes de que la elfa alcanzara su objetivo, Clarke agarró su brazo con firmeza pues de ninguna manera pensaba echar a la reina de su propia cama.

-Ni hablar majestad, la cama es vuestra, no voy a dejar que durmáis en un incómodo sillón.

-Pero…

-Lexa… no vas a dormir en el sillón, si insistes volveré a mi cuarto.

La elfa guardó silencio, estupefacta ya que, por primera vez desde que se conocían, Clarke se había dirigido a ella por su nombre. Tragó con dificultad y asintió, dirigiéndose ambas a la cama con un incómodo silencio.

Una vez entre las sábanas, cada una en una punta, incómodas y sin ser capaces de cerrar los ojos, comidas por los nervios de saber que estaban tan cerca y, a la vez tan lejos, finalmente con un suspiro Clarke rompió el silencio, acercándose sin percatarse a la reina.

-¿Os habéis enfadado majestad? No tenía que haberos llamado por vuestro nombre, lo siento.

-No me enfadé, solo no lo esperaba… Pero me gustó, sonó familiar en vuestros labios… Clarke.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, repasando mentalmente lo bien que sonaba su nombre en boca de Lexa, susurrado con su voz. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Lexa, al sentir como temblaba, rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas bajo las sábanas abrazándola en el acto.

El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo al sentir el abrazo de la reina, al notar como su mano se perdía en sus cabellos acariciándola, al sentirse embriagar por el olor silvestre que esta desprendía, suspirando una vez más, adormecida en brazos de Lexa, cuando una pequeña duda apareció en su mente, algo que hacía tiempo deseaba preguntar y no había tenido ocasión.

-Majestad, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto princesa ¿Qué deseáis saber?

-¿Qué significa Heda? Vuestros hombres siempre se dirigen a vos con ese nombre

-Heda, es mi título, es el nombre de máximo respeto entre los elfos, significa que yo soy su reina, su Heda y que todos ellos me deben lealtad absoluta.

Nuevamente el silencio, cómodo y tranquilo, bailó entre ellas viéndose sorprendidas por el sopor del sueño…

Sus labios susurraron un buenas noches, acariciando con su aliento el cuello de la reina y provocándole una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches majestad.

-Buenas noches… mi Heda.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, para empezar a latir nuevamente con fuerza, su boca se secó y lágrimas esquivas nacieron en sus ojos cuando esa última frase de Lexa cobró sentido en su interior. La reina de los elfos se había dirigido a ella con el nombre de máximo respeto en su pueblo, Lexa la respetaba, Lexa estaba enamorada y ella ya no podía seguir guardando su secreto.

En brazos de la reina de los elfos Clarke suspiró… Con la salida del sol hablaría seriamente con Raven y Ontari, no podía seguir mintiendo… Necesitaba que Lexa conociese a Wanheda y la eligiese por encima de Clarke.


	14. Una verdad inevitable

**Buenas!**

 **Nuevo lunes y volvemos a nuestro calendario habitual de subidas.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a las que apoyáis la historia a base de lecturas, comentarios y demás. Nos encanta saber que os está gustando como avanza el fic.**

 **Y, como siempre, gracias a la loca adorable de mi co autora, a la que tuve el inmenso placer de conocer en persona y abrazar hace una semana. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y decidir que merecía la pena como para quedarte en ella.**

 **Sin más, espero que este nuevo capi esté a la altura.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE**

Suspira, con la mirada clavada en el techo.

No ha dormido nada, absolutamente nada.

Y todo por culpa de la princesa, de Clarke. Bueno, más bien de la ausencia de la princesa en su cama.

Sí, es consciente de que no tiene sentido.

Han pasado sólo una noche juntas, en esa misma cama. Hablando, quedándose dormidas, despertándose antes que la humana.

Su calor, su peso sobre ella en un abrazo que también entrelazaba sus piernas, el olor de sus rubios cabellos, la respiración de la joven dormida… Clarke.

Había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa a lo largo del día, incapaz de dejar de recordar cada ruido emitido por la rubia al despertarse, al desperezarse. Y cómo Lexa la observó, tomando nota mental, quedándose sin respiración cuando la humana levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se fundieron en una.

La luz del sol recién despertado refulgía con suavidad sobre los cabellos color del oro y esos orbes tintados como el mar. Lexa fue incapaz de pensar más allá de retirar un mechón que ocultaba ligeramente esa mirada que la mantenía anclada.

Hipnotizada, hechizada, su corazón se saltó varios latidos cuando la humana, que nada podía envidiarle a una diosa, le sonrió.

Oh, sí.

No había duda.

Se estaba… se está enamorando de la joven humana, de Clarke.

Cayendo cada vez más en el hechizo de la joven. Y le sorprende lo poco que le importa.

Con la mirada aún clavada en el techo, sonríe sin poder evitarlo al recordar como, tras apartar ese mechón de cabello rubio, se atrevió a acariciar el pómulo de la joven con el pulgar, suavemente, bajando con cuidado por la mejilla hasta acariciar esos labios, cuyo tacto contra los suyos tiene marcado a fuego en su mente desde ese momento en el bosque.

Y la joven, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, se medio incorporó, acercándose.

Lexa cierra los ojos, notando en sus dedos los cabellos de la princesa, el como se perdieron entre ellos cuando apremió a la joven a recorrer esos pocos centímetros que las separaban hasta que, por los dioses, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Su primer beso había sido… suave, tímido, tierno… perfecto.

Los siguientes, esporádicos, en momentos robados tan escasos, tan rápidos que la habían dejado con ganas de más.

Pero este.

Oh, este.

Lento, sus labios se reconocían, suavemente al principio, con esa ternura de la primera vez, aunque tintado de una intensidad nueva que crecía por momentos.

Sintió a Clarke incorporarse, y pedirle que ella también lo hiciera al no separarse de Lexa, al notar la presión en su nuca de una de las manos de la rubia, quedando ambas sentadas en la cama, Clarke sobre ella.

No recuerda quién de las dos profundizó el beso, tan sólo recuerda el inmenso calor repentino que la embargó al sentir sus lenguas rozarse por primera vez.

Clarke.

Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Clarke.

Sobre ella, contra ella, rodeándola.

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.

Sólo Clarke.

Si tan sólo pudiese sentir más de la joven. Si tan sólo…

Si tan sólo Anya no las hubiese interrumpido.

Mira la puerta, la misma que su ex mentora había abierto de golpe la mañana anterior, interrumpiendo su momento, su… beso. Sobresaltándolas.

Recuerda haber buscado un cuchillo, algo con lo que proteger a la princesa del intruso, hasta que reconoció la cara sonriente de su guerrera.

Maldita Anya.

Y cómo la odiaba por girarse, aún con la puerta abierta, para gritar:

\- ¡Ontari! ¡He encontrado a vuestra Princesa! ¡Sigue respirando! Entrecortadamente, pero respira.

Y cerró la puerta.

Vuelve a suspirar, recordando como apenas habían hablado el resto de la mañana, sonriéndose sin parar cuando Lexa acompañó a Clarke a sus aposentos para que la princesa pudiese cambiarse antes de desayunar.

Suspira de nuevo, dándose por vencida.

No va a dormir, lo ha asumido. Necesita despejarse.

Un poco de entrenamiento antes de desayunar, y luego un par de ese famoso café de Polis.

Venga.

Se cambia, colocándose su joya decorativa en la frente, incapaz de no sonreír al recordar la delicadeza con la que Clarke se lo colocó hace unas semanas, antes de… de besarla.

Satisfecha al verla centrada y en su sitio, decide ponerse rumbo a la zona de entrenamiento, tras un último vistazo a su cama.

Y vuelve a suspirar al cerrar la puerta a sus aposentos, antes de seguir su camino.

Se pregunta si podrá conseguir un momento a solas durante su ya tradicional paseo por el jardín con la princesa, lejos de miradas indiscretas y donde poder besarla sin interrupciones.

Vale, sí, están prometidas.

Sin embargo, técnicamente sigue siendo un compromiso concertado. El único motivo por el que ha podido conocer a la ya dueña de su corazón es la paz entre sus pueblos.

Se pregunta si… si por un casual ella no fuese reina de los elfos, soberana del Bosque, o, incluso, si Clarke no fuese hija de Nia, princesa de los humanos, ¿se habrían conocido? ¿Se habría enamorado de Clarke?

Su corazón le responde un "Sí", rotundo. Y su cabeza está demasiado ocupado ahora en intentar descubrir qué demonios… hacen…

Acaba de girar la esquina y se ha tenido que detener a observar como Octavia y una de las guardas de Clarke, ¿Raven?, intentan sujetar algo sobre una puerta.

…

¿Eso es un cubo?

\- ¿Octavia? -pregunta, haciendo que las dos jovenes se giren rápidamente hacia ella.

La semi elfa sonríe.

\- Ah, sois vos, Heda.

\- ¿Un cubo de agua?

Octavia asiente, volviendo a su cometido bajo la interrogante mirada de la guarda humana.

\- ¿Anya sigue despertándote por las mañanas?

\- Sep, y pienso seguir devolviéndoselo hasta que se de por aludida y pare.

Lexa sonríe.

\- Procurad que sea Anya quien use esa puerta, y no otra persona -les indica, pasando a su lado.

\- Me duele esa falta de confianza, Heda -le devuelve Octavia.

Se ríe, pero sigue su camino.

Dos giros más tarde, por fin llega a la zona de entrenamiento, sonriendo al verse a solas.

Deja su chaqueta junto al estante de armas, quedándose en tirantes, y cogiendo una lanza para ayudarse en su calentamiento.

Repite, sin necesidad de pensar, el ritual pre entreno que lleva haciendo desde sus inicios. El mismo que Anya le enseñó.

Una vez lista, decide dejar de nuevo la lanza en su sitio, prefiriendo entrenarse en el combate sin armas, prefiriendo hoy repetir esos movimientos, que tanto se parecen a un baile, y pelear con adversarios invisibles, pero no por ello más fácil de vencer.

Deja la mente en blanco, preparándose, y empezando el baile moviendo sus brazos, adelantando un pie y flexionando la otra pierna en una de las posturas clásicas de combate. Para ataques invisibles, contraatacando a su vez, defendiéndose de sus adversarios, al tiempo que imagina posibles ataques que le puedan llegar, intentando adelantarse a sus propias debilidades para usarlas en su favor.

Tan metida en su entrenamiento, que tarda en darse cuenta que ya no está sola hasta que, en un giro para detener un ataque por la espalda, reconoce a la figura de cabellos rubios que la observa.

\- Clarke, princesa -para sus movimientos, intentando recuperar la respiración-. No… no os esperaba… ¿Va todo bien? -pregunta finalmente, al descubrir algo en la mirada de la joven, algo que no le gusta.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Una gélida mano le aprisiona el pecho y, sin embargo, no puede más que contestar un simple:

\- Hablemos.


	15. Expuesta

**Hola!**

 **Aquí estamos otra vez con Letian, sé que es un rollo no saber si subo miércoles o jueves pero dependo mucho de mis clases así que lo siento mucho por ello, espero que os guste el capítulo sin olvidarme de agradeceros los votos, comentarios, vuestro apoyo y sobre todo agradecer a Lemwimsen por todo lo que me aporta en mi vida, es un amorcin y cuento los días para verla en junio.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14 EXPUESTA**

Salir de la habitación de Lexa esa mañana fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Aún guardaba en sus labios el recuerdo de cada beso regalado, en su mente grabada a fuego la mirada esmeralda de la reina, como, a su manera, le había demostrado su devoción y respeto… No sabía en qué momento su mente y su corazón se habían distanciado tanto, ni cuándo decidió seguir los dictámenes de su pecho en lugar de su razón, cuándo se había enamorado de la elfa echando por tierra cada una de sus convicciones. Lo único que en esos instantes tenía claro era que su tapadera debía desaparecer, su lealtad ya no tenía como dueño el oro, ni un precio, ya no era Nia la que le inspiraba respeto… Todo había cambiado y ahora se debía a Lexa, a los sentimientos que albergaba por ella, tan puros que no sabía cómo afrontarlos.

Necesitaba serenarse, necesitaba encontrar el momento y las palabras para exponerse ante Lexa sin disfraz, para contarle la verdad rogando que la elfa perdonase sus negras intenciones iniciales y aceptase su lealtad, pero, por encima de todo, necesitaba saber con quién contaba a su lado en esa empresa.

Sabía que Raven la seguiría sin hacer preguntas, habían pasado por demasiado juntas… Mas Ontari era otro cantar. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a confiar en esa guerrera leal a Nia mas no sabía cuan ardua era su lealtad, si se volvería un obstáculo en el camino que deseaba emprender, necesitaba hablar con sus guardas y, se aventuraba a decir, amigas cuanto antes.

Sola en sus aposentos, se permitió viajar con la mente al amanecer junto a Lexa, recreando su hermosura nada más despertar, ese beso de buenos días que ansiaba recibir por el resto de su corta vida. Una sonrisa divertida nació en sus labios recordando como Anya las había interrumpido, seguramente inquieta al no saber el paradero de la princesa, rió encerrando en su mirada aguamarina la ansiedad, el miedo, la necesidad ardiente que tenía de volver junto a Lexa sabiendo que no era una buena idea, no sin antes haber trazado la nueva línea en su actuación, dejar salir a Wanheda y demostrarle a Lexa que juntas podían ganar esa absurda guerra.

No salió en todo el día de su habitación, en cierto modo evitando encontrarse con Lexa antes de lo debido. No fue hasta después del almuerzo que Raven y Ontari hicieron acto de presencia en la alcoba de la princesa, ambas con gesto interrogante y la necesidad imperiosa de saber por qué Clarke había amanecido en la cama de la reina.

Clarke les devolvió la mirada, desafiante e interrogante pues no podía olvidar que ambas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro como llevaban haciendo semanas y que, esa misma mañana, Anya y Ontari estaban juntas en su búsqueda mientras podía jurar que Raven estaba en compañía de la joven semielfa con la que últimamente había intimado bastante.

Finalmente suspiró, rompiendo el contacto visual mientras la tensión crecía en la habitación de forma exponencial.

-Necesitamos hablar- Susurró, perdida más allá del ventanal, con la mirada fija en el infinito.- Los planes tienen que cambiar… No puedo cumplir el cometido que Nia me ha encargado.

El silencio volvió a bailar en la habitación, los ojos de Raven se clavaron en ella cargados de un brillo esperanzador mientras Ontari no se atrevía a mirarla, encontrando muy interesante un gramo de suciedad estancado en una de sus uñas.

-Necesito saber que me apoyáis, que no estoy sola en mi decisión… Necesito saber que me vais a acompañar en esta empresa, en este cambio de lealtades…

No necesitaba mirar a Raven, sabía que la morena le seguiría al fin del mundo sin pensar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Ontari que seguía escrutando sus uñas sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Cuando finalmente lo hizó, Clarke pudo leer en sus ojos la misma lucha a la que ella se había enfrentado incesantemente, razón y corazón.

-Si sigues adelante con los planes de Nia mucha gente perecerá… Matar a Lexa significa destruir a su pueblo…

-No puedo hacerlo Ontari… No puedo matar a Lexa, ella solo desea la paz y sus intenciones son honorables

-Mi lealtad a Nia siempre fue inquebrantable, Wanheda, nunca me plantee traicionarla, no existía un motivo que pesara suficiente para ello. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. No podemos seguir adelante y acabar con Lexa si eso significa acabar con todos los demás… Cuenta conmigo y mi lealtad a ti y a la reina Lexa, mi espada estará a vuestro servicio en la batalla que se avecina.

No necesitó palabras, le bastó una mirada para entender… Ontari al igual que todas ellas se había quedado prendada de los elfos, de su cultura, de su valor y, se aventuraba a decir que ese cambio se debía a los momentos compartidos con Anya, la mentora de Lexa. La elfa había conseguido llegar al corazón de la joven guerrera abriendo sus ojos a la realidad, que no hay blanco ni negro en esa guerra, solo tonos grises y lucha por sobrevivir.

El destino estaba sellado, su misión había fracasado y su corazón dictaba un nuevo camino. Al día siguiente, en cuanto amaneciera, hablaría con Lexa, Wanheda estaba lista para salir a la luz.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, nerviosa e intranquila y, por los suspiros que se escuchaban en la habitación sabía que sus compañeras también estaban despiertas analizando que en pocas horas toda su vida iba a dar un vuelco.

Con las primeras luces del alba, las tres se levantaron en silencio, Ontari y Raven ayudaron a Clarke a enfundarse, por última vez, en ese vestido de princesa y la observaron marcharse deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la rubia tuviese éxito en su empresa, que Lexa no pidiese su cabeza en cuestión de horas.

Clarke sabía de memoria la rutina de la elfa, sabía dónde encontrarla, en la arena entrenando. Cuando llegó y la pudo ver a lo lejos, danzando con la lanza, sus gráciles movimientos consiguieron hipnotizarla durante unos instantes hasta que se obligó a si misma a poner los pies en el suelo y avanzar hacia ella con determinación.

Cuando Lexa la vio, no pudo evitar su sorpresa, parando en seco sus movimientos, escrutándola, intentando adivinar qué hacía Clarke tan temprano en sus dominios.

Vio como su rostro iba mutando de la sorpresa inicial a la alegría y de esta al desconcierto e incluso la alarma, seguramente leyendo en su rostro que la conversación que debían mantener no iba a ser agradable.

-Clarke, princesa… No os esperaba ¿Va todo bien?

Pudo ver su ansiedad, los nervios que la corroían por dentro al no saber qué la había impulsado a ir a buscarla esa mañana. Suspiró, no podía atrasar más el momento.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

El rostro de Lexa se volvió de hielo, sabía que la reina estaba haciendo acopio de todo su valor para mostrarse inflexible y no mostrar el pánico que le atenazaba el pecho. Por unos instantes solo deseó abrazarla con fuerza y jurarle que todo iba a salir bien, era el momento de la verdad y toda su alma temblaba.

-Hablemos- Dijo Lexa en un susurro y supo que no había vuelta atrás. La miró durante unos segundos e, intentando quebrar la tensión creciente, sonrió señalando la lanza que Lexa aun portaba en las manos.

-Creo que podéis dejar el arma majestad, demos un pequeño paseo.

Lexa simplemente asintió, dejando la lanza en su lugar, alcanzando nuevamente a Clarke con grandes zancadas y caminando a su lado sin destino fijo.

-Lo que tengo que deciros majestad no es fácil, por eso os ruego que escuchéis hasta el final sin interrumpirme y después toméis la decisión más acertada.

-Os escucho, princesa.

Con un nuevo suspiro vaciando sus pulmones e inflando toda su alma de valor, clavó su mirada celeste en los ojos de Lexa y empezó a hablar, sin detenerse ni para respirar; pues, si lo hacía, no podría terminar de explicarse.

-No existe tratado de Paz, majestad. Cómo os temíais desde un principio la boda es una estrategia de Nia para acabar con vos. Ese era mi cometido, mi misión, aprovechar vuestra vulnerabilidad en la noche de bodas para asesinaros y entregar vuestro reino a los humanos… Yo acepté sin vacilar, pues no os conocía ni a vos ni a vuestro pueblo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, tanto mis guardias como yo estamos de acuerdo en que continuar con el plan de Nia va en contra de todo lo que creemos y os ofrecemos nuestra lealtad, a vos majestad y a vuestro pueblo, así como nuestra ayuda para acabar con Nia y su guerra.

Sus pasos se habían detenido hacía unos minutos, la mirada de Lexa permanecía clavada en el infinito y su rostro en un gesto serio, imperturbable, majestuoso. Clarke tragó con dificultad sintiendo su boca seca y el corazón desbocado en su pecho, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de la reina.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que Nia instruyó a su propia hija para asesinarme…

-No, majestad. Nia no tiene ninguna hija, esa mujer solo piensa en sí misma, no tiene descendencia… Necesitaba una hija para llegar a vos y yo fui la escogida

-¿Y quién te has creído que eres tú, una simple humana? ¿De verdad creías que podías acabar con mi vida?

Clarke miró a Lexa con la mirada encendida, entendía el odio y la rabia en las palabras de la soberana pero su orgullo pudo más que su razón.

-Pude haberos matado en el bosque, tenía la ocasión perfecta para ello, mas decidí que hablase mi corazón como ahora, y seguís viva, majestad… Y a partir de ahora no tenéis que volver a llamarme princesa, pues no lo soy, prefiero que uséis el nombre por el que se me conoce en todo Letian.

Los ojos de Lexa reflejaban su incertidumbre. Las palabras de Clarke cargadas de una pasión arrolladora la habían hecho vacilar. Sabía que debía acabar con la vida de las humanas para demostrarle a Nia que con ella no se jugaba mas por otro lado, Clarke estaba sincerándose, le había explicado con todo detalle el plan de la reina humana y le había jurado lealtad.

-¿Y cómo debo llamaros… Clarke?

-Llámame Wanheda.


	16. Demuéstralo

**Bueno, pues nuevo lunes, y nuevo capi.**

 **Es algo más largo de lo normal, imposible acortarlo, aunque creo que no estáis en contra xD**

 **Como siempre, gracias a mi tita (Lesbian Deluxe única en su especie xD) por reclamarme una tarde por wassap y provocar el nacimiento de este fic. Es genial compartir esta experiencia contigo.**

 **Y, as always, gracias a las que apoyáis este fic a base de lecturas, de follows, de comentarios y de todo. Espero lo estéis disfrutando tanto como estamos disfrutando fanclere y yo al escribirlo.**

 **¡Un besazo para todas!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: Demuéstralo**

\- Llámame Wanheda.

Wanheda.

Clarke es… es…

No, no puede ser.

No es posible, no es…

Conoce ese nombre, es imposible no hacerlo. Las historias sobre sus habilidades en combate, sobre las vidas segadas por el humano llamado Wanheda, la leyenda creada por los supervivientes habían llegado hace años a oídos de los elfos.

Historias contadas a la luz de las hogueras antes de la batalla, para infundir, a la vez, miedo y coraje. Historias y leyendas sobre un asesino humano cuya verdadera identidad nadie conocía.

No, no le sorprende que Nia haya contactado con Wanheda para asesinarla.

Pero… que Clarke, que la joven humana frente a ella, la misma persona cuya dulzura, humor, personalidad y… y todo le ha robado el corazón, que ella sea Wanheda, simplemente no es posible.

Abre y cierra los puños, y pestañea, volviendo a observar ala humana frente a ella.

Siente un puño atenazarle el corazón al ver la expresión seria de Clarke, esos ojos azules teñidos de miedo, el ligero temblor en sus manos. Una parte de ella le dice que no desea ver a la rubia así, desea volver a verla sonriente, volver a oír su risa. Por otra parte, una vocecilla en su cabeza le recuerda que, si es cierto, si Clarke es Wanheda…

\- Demuéstralo -exige Lexa.

La ve suspirar, y asentir.

\- ¿Aquí? -pregunta Clarke.

Ambas miran a su alrededor.

No, no es buena idea seguir la conversación en mitad del pasillo, donde cualquiera pueda ser testigo inesperado de sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

\- Sígueme -le indica a la humana, poniéndose en marcha.

No confía en que nadie las interrumpa en la arena de entrenamiento, en los jardines o en los aposentos de Clarke. Por eso, las guía hasta su propio dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, intenta no mirar esa cama en la que, horas antes, no sólo ha despertado junto a la humana, si no que ha saboreado sus labios, sentido su cuerpo contra el suyo y…

Clarke se aclara la garganta, y Lexa, quien levanta la mirada hacia la humana, la descubre también alejando su vista de la cama.

Ambas se miran, serias.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis algo en mente, Majestad?

Lexa no responde e, ignorando esa punzada en el pecho al oír a Clarke volver a llamarla "Majestad", se prepara, adoptando una estancia de combate.

\- Vais con vestimenta de entrenamiento, y yo con vestido, Majestad, tenéis ventaja.

\- Si las historias sobre Wanheda son ciertas, acabó con la vida de tres orcos con un tobillo roto y una cuchara. Un vestido no será impedimento para demostrarme que sois la verdadera Wanheda.

Observa atentamente a la joven humana, captando el momento en que esta acepta y se quita los zapatos, antes de posicionarse también en una estancia de combate.

Lexa calma su respiración, concentrándose en su oponente, en cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo que le pueda indicar por donde vendrá el prim…

Bloquea el puño derecho de Clarke, y la patada con la pierna izquierda, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellas.

Vale, es rápida.

Debe dejar de verla como la princesa criada entre algodones que pensaba que era.

No debe subestimarla.

Para otro ataque de la rubia, aprovechando para contraatacar con un puñetazo al costado, que Clarke bloquea y que intercambia sus posiciones en la habitación.

Es buena, la humana es muy buena. Ha usado ataques de dos artes marciales diferentes, adaptándolos para que el vestido no sea un inconveniente.

Vale, sí, tal vez sea Wanheda.

Ojalá no lo fuese.

"¡Maldita sea!", piensa, bloqueando otro ataque, seguido de otros más que la obligan a retroceder.

Si no fuese Wanheda todo sería tan, TAN sencillo. Pero debía haberlo supuesto, con Nia nada lo es.

Se come una patada al costado, aprovechándolo para agarrar la pierna de la rubia y usar el peso de su propio cuerpo para tirar contra el suelo a la rubia, que no tarda en levantarse. Clarke la mira, con una ceja alzada, y Lexa se obliga a dejar de sonreír, dando un par de pequeños saltos en el sitio antes de volver a su postura de combate.

Vamos, venga.

La ve girar los brazos, moverse en un pequeño baile que termina en una postura que reconoce como otro arte marcial humano diferente, y casi vuelve a sonreír cuando Clarke tiene el descaro de mover su mano, incitándola a atacar.

No espera, ataca y, visto lo visto, no le sorprende que ninguno de sus golpes acaben donde deberían.

Sí, cada vez está más segura. Clarke es Wanheda.

Tiene lógica que Nia haya contratado al mejor guerrero humano para asesinarla.

Ojalá no fuese así, cierto. Ojalá Clarke fuese la hija de Nia, ojalá fuesen a casarse en una semana y, ojalá, fuese a pasar el resto de su vida junto a la rubia cuya risa le había robado el corazón.

Ojalá.

Intenta una combinación de golpes que suele terminar con Anya en el suelo. Pero Clarke no se deja engañar por los amagos, y consigue parar el ataque.

Su mente, por un segundo, piensa en el Consejo, en el "os lo dijimos" que le echarán en cara. En cómo podrá echarles en cara que, pese a todo, a conseguido que Wanheda cambie de band…

Se le cortan los pensamientos al ver la sonrisa de Clarke cuando esta bloquea una patada y, por ese momento de indecisión, la joven humana termina tirándola contra el suelo.

Se la ha devuelto.

Se levanta de un salto, alzando ella esta vez la ceja, sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago al oír la risa de Clarke.

Y traga saliva al ver el sudor pegar mechones de pelo en la frente de la humana.

\- Estáis distraída, Majestad.

Esta vez, ambas atacan a la vez, cambiando ligeramente el ataque para parar el contrario. Vuelven a su baile de puñetazos y patadas, de bloqueos y contraataques, y Lexa es incapaz de no pensar en cómo se están oscureciendo los azules ojos de su contrincante, de preguntarse si se oscurecerán de la misma forma en una situación… diferente.

El beso de esa mañana vuelve a su mente, el calor y el recuerdo del cuerpo de Clarke contra el suyo.

No consigue bloquear a tiempo un puñetazo, y no tarda en notar el sabor de su sangre en la boca. Se ha cortado el labio.

Y Clarke se ha detenido un segundo, con un tinte de pánico en su expresión.

\- Le… ¿Majestad?

\- Estoy bien.

\- Estáis distraída, si queréis dej…

\- No.

Se aleja un poco, vuelve a posicionarse, y espera.

No, debe dejar de pensar en Clarke como su prometida, como la persona a la que… a la que ama. Debe verla como una guerrera, como un arma en su guerra contra Nia.

Su pueblo necesita la paz, necesita el fin de la guerra. Debe centrarse en eso, debe olvidarse de lo que podía haber sido, por mucho que lo añore ya.

Debe aceptar que ni su pueblo, ni el Consejo, aceptarían su unión con Wanheda.

Es la Reina de los Elfos, es Heda, su prioridad es su pueblo. Por encima de todo, por encima, incluso, de su propia felicidad.

Volverá al Bosque, volverá al trono, a su mesa de guerra. Volverá a la soledad que conlleva la corona, la misma que brilla unos metros a la izquierda de Clarke.

Frunce el ceño, la humana no ataca, ni siquiera está en una postura de combate.

\- Vamos -le indica Lexa-, atacad.

\- No -responde Clarke.

\- Atacad.

\- No, Majestad.

\- ¡Atacad!

\- Estáis llorando.

Sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta, se limpia las lágrimas, volviendo a su postura de combate al ver avanzar un paso a Clarke.

\- ¿Qué os ocurre, Majestad? -pregunta, parando su avance al ver a Lexa retroceder un paso.

La elfa no confía en si misma cerca de la humana.

Por el amor de… está perdiendo los papeles.

\- Majestad, por favor.

\- Atacad -vuelve a ordenar.

Ve algo en la expresión de Clarke, pero no llega a identificarlo, no al ver a la rubia moverse y, de repente, su espalda está contra el suelo, y es incapaz de moverse, por el peso de Clarke contra ella.

\- ¿Ya? -le pregunta la humana- ¿Estáis contenta, Majestad?

Lexa calla, observándola sobre ella.

Ha perdido.

Ha perdido dos combates en un solo movimiento.

Ha perdido contra Wanheda. Y ha perdido contra su propia razón.

No, no puede ver a Clarke sólo como una humana más, sólo como una guerrera.

Incluso ahora, viéndola sentada sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas para que Lexa no pueda moverse, el haz de luz de su pelo es igual de etéreo que la primera vez que la vio en los jardines. Su belleza ni tan siquiera disminuye así, sudada, con la respiración agitada. Podría incluso decir que ahora… dioses, que ahora la desea más. Mucho más al saber que no es tan inocente, que no está tan necesitada de protección como pensaba.

Es su igual.

Sin sangre real, humana, pero su igual.

Su corazón no se ha equivocado al elegir.

Y, vale, aunque Clarke la elija a ella, el Consejo no lo aceptará pero…

\- Que le den al Consejo -susurra.

\- ¿Qué? -frunce el ceño Clarke.

\- Sois bienvenida en ejército elfo, si es lo que deseáis, Wanheda.

Clarke la observa, y asiente al cabo de unos segundos.

Sin embargo, no se mueve, sigue manteniéndola contra el suelo.

Y se observan, con la respiración agitada, con las miradas conectadas, sin moverse. Ambas notan la tensión de la otra.

La pelea no parece haber terminado o, mejor dicho, parece haber dejado paso a algo igual de tenso.

Y el silencio, tras casi minutos de duración, se rompe con la voz de Lexa.

\- ¿Y qué más deseas, Clarke?

Ve como los ojos azules se clavan en sus labios. Y se le corta la respiración cuando la mirada oscurecida de la humana vuelve a cruzarse con la suya.

Ya tiene su respuesta, y viene junto a una pregunta silenciosa.

"¿Y tú?", pide saber Clarke.

Lexa intenta incorporarse, notando como la misma presión que la mantenía contra el suelo se afloja, y le permite sentarse, adoptando, sin pensarlo, la misma postura que horas antes. Clarke sobre ella, a orcajadas.

Puede saborear su aliento, sentir el cosquilleo por el suave roce de los labios, que tanto desea, contra los suyos.

No responde. No con palabras, no.

La besa, por fin, de nuevo.

La besa y gime al sentir como Clarke se pega más, como le devuelve el beso y cuela una de sus manos por su pelo.

Se separan, a recuperar el aliento, y Clarke le pasa el dedo gordo de su mano libre por su labio herido, el cual ha dejado ya de sangrar.

\- Siempre admiraré lo rápido que os curáis los elfos.

\- Clarke.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito seguir besándote.

La sonrisa de la rubia le corta la respiración, antes de que sus labios vuelvan a unirse, aumentando aún más el calor que ya sentía.

Le sujeta la cintura, subiendo y bajando sus manos por los costados de Clarke, por su espalda, odiando profundamente ese vestido que la impide sentir más de esa piel que la llama a gritos. Sin pensarlo, baja sus manos, siguiendo el recorrido de las piernas de la humana, buscando el fin del vestido y, cuando por fin lo encuentra, cuela sus manos debajo de la tela, y profundiza el beso al tiempo que las sube de nuevo, esta vez piel con piel.

Clarke tira de su pelo, obligándolas a separarse, y reclamando su cuello. Sabe que la guerrera debe notar su pulso acelerado contra sus labios, los mismos que besan y muerden la suave piel de su cuello.

Y no le importa en absoluto. Desea que Clarke vea lo que le hace el tenerla pegada a ella, lo que le hace el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos, sus besos, toda ella.

Se le entrecorta la respiración cuando nota contra su cuello, contra su pecho, el gemido que sale de Clarke al sentir esta las uñas de Lexa contra la piel de sus muslos.

La reina elfa vuelve a subir las manos, en dirección al abdomen de la humana. Pero la tela del vestido se vuelve tan estrecha en la cintura, que apenas puede colar un par de dedos de cada mano.

Aunque no necesita decir nada, la humana se separa, y azul y verde se vuelven a encontrar.

Clarke se levanta, y Lexa la observa, con el ceño fruncido, intentando saber por qué no la tiene ya contra ella, por qué se aleja.

Pero deja de respirar al tener su respuesta y jura que su corazón se para al ver las manos de Clarke desaparecer a su espalda.

El vestido cae contra el suelo, y una Clarke en ropa interior le tiende la mano.

Lexa no tarda en aceptarla, y se levanta, sin dejar de observar toda esa piel expuesta de repente ante ella.

Brazos musculados, largas piernas, abdominales que ansía recorrer con su lengua, esos pechos que ya se adivinan turgentes bajo la tela que los cubre y… dios, ese otro trozo de tela que cubre la entrepierna de la rubia.

…

No le importaría morir ahora, no.

La mano que coge la suya la abandona, y más tela cae contra el suelo.

…

Ahora SÍ que no le importaría morir.

Se lanza contra Clarke, cogiéndola en brazos al tiempo que entierra su cara en esos pechos que la señalan. Y oye la risa de la humana cuando la tumba en la cama, risa que se convierte en jadeo al sentir colar Lexa una pierna entre las suyas, presionando.

La elfa, quien se dedica a morder, a lamer y besar los pezones de la humana, cambiando cada equis tiempo para no dejar olvidado ninguno, se ve obligada a separarse ligeramente al sentir las manos de Clarke subir su camiseta, exigiendo que desaparezca.

Y le concede ese deseo, separándose lo suficiente para quitársela. Ahora es Clarke la que no tarda en abalanzarse a su pecho, besándolos, bajando a su abdomen, acariciando con las manos su espalda y colándose por su pantalón hasta agarrar con ambas manos su culo.

Se abraza a Clarke cuando esta aumenta la presión de sus dedos en sus nalgas. Los dedos cuya dueña vuelve a pedir que más tela desaparezca, intentando bajar pantalón y braga al mismo tiempo.

Lexa la ayuda, moviéndose, desabrochando el pantalón. Primero una pierna, luego otra, el sonido del pantalón contra el suelo y Clarke la tira contra ella, volviendo a inmovilizarla bajo ella. Volviendo a reclamar sus labios.

Lexa mueve la pierna que aún tiene entre las de Clarke, levantándola, pegándola a ese centro que, ahora, siente tan caliente, tan húmedo.

\- Clarke -susurra, al sentir Lexa como esta la imita y le proporciona la presión perfecta a su entrepierna.

Y la elfa se arquea, incapaz de contenerse, al sentir a la rubia moverse contra su pierna, obligándola a moverse ella también en esa búsqueda para aumentar aún más ese placer.

Jadeando, con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, Lexa se concentra en sentir, en intentar grabar a fuego en su memoria cada sonido de la humana, cada reacción, cada movimiento, cada… cada sensación.

Está a punto.

Está tan a punto que no consigue evitar caer en ese abismo de placer al oír a Clarke murmurar contra sus labios un "Lexa".

Y el orgasmo la invade, y se abandona a él. Sonriendo aún más al creer notar como las mismas convulsiones que reclaman su cuerpo, contagian a la humana, quién gime, besando un beso largo que dura unos segundos eternos.

El peso de Clarke cae sobre ella, aunque no le molesta en absoluto. Es bienvenido.

Se separan, lo justo para mirarse a los ojos.

Lexa mueve, casi sin fuerzas, una de sus manos hasta la cara de la humana, apartándole el pelo para verla mejor.

Y Clarke la observa, expectante.

\- Wanheda -susurra, con toda la reverencia que puede-, mi Heda.

La humana sonríe, volviendo a unirlas en un beso más tranquilo y, sin embargo, con la misma o más emoción que antes.

Y le saca una sonrisa a Lexa, susurrando a su vez:

\- Mi Heda.

Vale, ha cambiado de opinión. Ahora es cuando no le importaría morir.


	17. Vínculo

**Hola! Miércoles ya, qué rápido está pasando la semanita. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Recuperadas del último capítulo? Yo aun no, lo siento, my feels…**

 **Lemwimsen, es un honor trabajar contigo mi idiota loca que siempre me hace reír.**

 **Espero estar a la altura y que disfrutéis este capítulo que os traigo con todo mi cariño.**

 **Hasta el lunes.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16 VÍNCULO**

El sol se coló insolente por la ventana, acariciando sus finos rasgos. Arrugó la nariz murmurando entre sueños, luchando con todos los estímulos que la empujaban a despertar, la luz sobre su cara y, sobre todo, una caricia tenue dibujando el contorno de su mandíbula.

Sus ojos azules se fueron abriendo, aún sumidos en la bruma del despertar, y una sonrisa nació en sus labios al notar como Lexa dibujaba su figura con sus dedos, sin duda la reina estaba despierta.

Entre murmullos buscó el cálido cuerpo de Lexa bajo las sábanas, recibiendo un abrazo y un suave beso en su frente que la obligó a despertar y clavar su mirada en el verde esmeralda de Lexa, en su sonrisa blanca y limpia sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía al verla tan absolutamente bella y perfecta, tan majestuosa simplemente vestida con las sábanas.

Todos los recuerdos del día anterior bailando en su mente como un huracán, todos sus miedos habían desaparecido sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, por primera vez en su vida, Wanheda había elegido el bando guiándose por su alma y no por la codicia o el oro.

Aspiró suavemente el aroma afrutado de Lexa, dejándose envolver por su calidez, por todas las emociones que esta despertaba, sabiendo que tenían nombre, un nombre que ya no temía pronunciar… Amor.

Se sentía distinta, más ligera, como si pudiese flotar por el aire de no estar anclada a los brazos de la reina, mientras esta jugaba con sus cabellos y depositaba tiernos besos en su rostro sin dejar de sonreír.

No sabía describir con certeza a que se debía el hormigueo, como fuego en sus venas, que nació en su interior cuando finalmente se fundieron en un beso de buenos días. Un beso que ambas iniciaron, buscándose sin control, un choque de labios imparable y caricias que se perdían bajo los pliegues.

Un beso breve, intenso, roto por la necesidad de aliento, con una sonrisa, con un nuevo beso, simplemente un roce sobre sus labios que estremeció su alma, mientras Lexa susurraba regalándole su cálido aliento.

-Buenos días, mi Heda.

Se sentía extraña, mas no podía darle importancia, no con Lexa estremeciendo todo su ser. Se acurrucó como pudo en sus brazos robándole minutos al tiempo, deseando permanecer en ese lecho toda su vida, suspirando ante lo incierto del futuro.

-¿Algún día podré contemplaros dormir, majestad?

-Lo dudo mucho, estás tan bonita durmiendo que despertaré antes que tú toda mi vida solo para mirarte

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? La reina de los elfos es una romántica

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien tendré que matarte… tengo mi reputación.

-No puedes conmigo… Heda

-Cierto… Wanheda

El silencio volvió entre ellas, sabiendo que se acercaba el momento de separarse. Lexa debía luchar por ellas ante el consejo de los elfos y Clarke solo podía pensar en que necesitaba convencer a los humanos de que los elfos no eran los monstruos que toda la vida les habían enseñado a odiar…

A desgana, sin atreverse a perder su mirada en la otra, se levantaron buscando sus ropas. Se sentía extraña, su piel hormigueaba, los sonidos llegaban a ella mucho más nítidos de lo acostumbrado mas desterró sus sensaciones cuando Lexa la atrajo por la cintura uniendo sus labios una vez más en un casto beso de despedida.

-Os veo en unas horas, Wanheda

-Que nos volvamos a ver, majestad

La vio irse, su mirada perdida en la regia espalda de la reina, en su andar elegante, en sus propios recuerdos de los duros músculos que escondían los ropajes reales, se le haría eterno el tiempo hasta volverse a reunir con ella.

Perdida en sus ensoñaciones, llegó a su habitación y entró, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, parando de pronto al ver ante ella a sus guardas, Ontari y Raven, con el rostro congelado en una clara mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ocurrió algo mientras me ausenté?

Ambas la miraban con el gesto de asombro que no abandonaba su cara, sin pronunciar palabra, haciéndole perder los nervios hasta que Ontari, aclarándose la garganta, se dirigió a ella mientras Raven empezaba a reír.

-Clarke… ¿te has mirado al espejo esta mañana?

-No… ¿Tanto se me nota que pasé la noche con Lexa?

-No exactamente… Wanheda… Algo te ha ocurrido esta noche, demonios, tienes las orejas puntiagudas como ellos.

Raven no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada histérica mientras corría a buscar un espejo para mirar su rostro. Contemplándose más de la cuenta sin poder entender cómo ni por qué su rostro había sufrido dichos cambios.

-Nos vamos a la biblioteca… las tres. Necesito entender qué me está pasando.

CL

Llevaban horas encerradas en la biblioteca. Ontari y ella repasando uno a uno los manuscritos mientras Raven resoplaba inquieta, cansada de estar ahí metida sin encontrar nada en concreto.

-Clarke ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lexa? Ella seguramente sabrá qué te ha sucedido

-Raven… Calla y lee. No voy a molestar a Lexa con esto, ya tiene suficientes problemas por haberse enamorado de Wanheda

Entre refunfuños, volvieron a los manuscritos, Raven bostezando y ganándose miradas de reproche por parte de Clarke y de burla por parte de Ontari, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entró Anya, visiblemente aliviada al verlas ya que, al parecer, llevaba tiempo buscando.

La elfa de confianza de Lexa, se quedó clavada en su lugar, estática, mirando a Clarke y comprendiendo, demasiado deprisa, que la humana ya no era solo humana y sabía exactamente por qué.

-Clarke… ¿Habéis yacido con la reina?

La joven palideció unos instantes para automáticamente cubrir su rostro de rubor, dándole a Anya una respuesta sin palabras.

-No hace falta que respondas a eso, es algo obvio… Como también lo es que la amas ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no os equivocáis Anya… ¿Sabéis qué me sucede?

-Sí, por desgracia lo sé… Y eso significa que mi reina tiene un serio problema.

Con un suspiro y el indicio de una sonrisa, Anya se sentó dispuesta a contrale una de las leyendas y misterios del reino de los elfos que parecía haberse apoderado de su reina y la joven Clarke.

Todos los elfos, desde que nacen, saben que en algún lugar encontrarán la mitad de su alma. Cuando la encuentran, un vínculo se crea entre ellas, irrompible y permanente.

Por primera vez en los siglos y siglos de historia elfa, al parecer el vínculo se había creado entre la reina y una humana, recibiendo el alma de Clarke características de Lexa, mutando, cambiando… Ya no era simplemente una humana, pero tampoco era elfa, se había convertido por el amor de la reina en lo mejor de ambas razas.

El silencio se adueñó de la biblioteca, Anya a grandes rasgos había relatado lo que sabía mas solo lo más sabios del pueblo elfo conocían la magnitud de la fuerza del vínculo.

Clarke necesitaba procesar que todo cuanto sentía, la vitalidad en sus venas, sus sentidos más desarrollados, se debía a la prueba irrefutable de que Lexa y ella se pertenecían, cuando el quejido de Raven la despertó de sus ensoñaciones obligándola a sonreír.

-Bueno, después de un millón de manuscritos leídos ya tienes la respuesta, y, como no me hiciste caso, hemos perdido el tiempo… Solo tenías que preguntarle a un elfo.

Una carcajada nerviosa nació en su garganta al mirar el rostro enfurruñado de Raven mientras Ontari negaba lentamente y clavaba su mirada oscura en la elfa, una mirada que encendió las alarmas y le provocó una nueva sonrisa… ¿A caso era posible?

CL

Paseando de un lado al otro del palacio, demasiado nerviosa, el final del mes se acercaba y no tenía noticias de Wanheda. Ni siquiera Ontari, su fiel general se había puesto en contacto con ella, y el no tener noticias le desquiciaba.

La falta de comunicación con Polis, la obligó a tomar una medida desesperada, infiltrar a un espía en la capital sagrada para recibir noticias de los avances de Wanheda… necesitaba la cabeza de la reina elfa más que nada, esa niña arrogante con aires de gran reina no podía derrotarla, ella era Nia, y su legado sería regalar Letian a la raza humana, exterminando a todos aquellos que se interpusieran.

Esperaba ansiosa noticias de Polis, sabía por sus hombres que el espía estaba llegando a palacio, en solo unos días se cumpliría el mes acordado por Lexa, tenía una boda que preparar y ya se relamía pensando en la muerte de su más eterna rival, cuando las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, dando paso a un muchacho escuálido, pálido y delgado, vestido con los colores de Polis. Su espía por fin traía noticias de Wanheda.

Sus pasos regios se acercaron al joven que temblaba arrodillado ante ella. Con un grácil movimiento sujetó el mentón del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

Él, asustado, tragó saliva con dificultad y empezó a tartamudear…

-Ma…ma…Majestad.

-Habla Jasper, quiero noticias de Polis

-Ella… majestad… Ella nos ha traicionado, Wanheda pertenece al ejercito de los elfos, también Raven y la general Ontari.

-Imposible, estás mintiendo, morirás por esto…

-No miento, majestad, no lo hago, Wanheda se ha enamorado y ya no lucha por usted.


	18. Primeras consecuencias

**Hola!**

 **Nuevo capi, y volvemos con nuestra parejita adorable. Espero que os esté gustando el fic tanto o más de lo que nos está gustando escribirlo a Fanclere y a mi.**

 **Como siempre, dedicarle el capi a mi tita Batman/Pikachu por estar ahí y aceptarme como su lapa idiota.**

 **Un besazo para todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Primeras consecuencias**

Como siempre, su mente despierta al alba, abandonando sin remedio los dulces brazos del sueño. Suspira y sonríe al oír la suave y rítmica respiración de Clarke junto a ella.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior (el tacto de piel contra piel, cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada segundo) la envuelven por completo y siente como su cuerpo se despierta aún más.

Abre los ojos, y apenas debe girarse para que Clarke entre en su campo de visión. Y siente que su corazón vuelve a saltarse un par de latidos, de la misma forma en que lo hizo esa primera mañana en que despertó con la rubia en su cama.

Recuerda haber deseado que volviese a ocurrir, haber deseado despertar así cada una de sus mañanas y, el volver a tenerla junto a ella, pegada a ella, sintiendo directamente contra su piel el calor que emana de Clarke… sí, su deseo por despertar con la rubia junto a ella aumenta.

La observa, dormida, y desea que nada quiebre ese estado de paz que parece sumir a la humana. La observa, guardando en su memoria cada detalle de su segundo despertar juntas, aprovechando para recorrer con la vista tanto la cara como las partes del cuerpo que la sábana deja al descubierto.

Ve un par de cicatrices cuyo descubrimiento le obligan a fruncir el ceño. Aún debe acostumbrarse a ver a la joven junto a ella no como una princesa, si no como la legendaria Wanheda.

Wanheda.

Clarke es Wanheda.

Clarke fue contratada para matarla, pero ha decidido cambiar de bando.

No va a ser fácil.

Lexa está segura de que, cuando Nia se entere, ordenará la muerta de Wanheda.

Su primer pensamiento son las guardas que acompañan a Clarke. ¿Las otras dos humanas son fieles a la rubia? ¿Serán un peligro?

Es consciente de que Clarke, que Wanheda, puede protegerse por sí misma (el combate de ayer lo demuestra) y, sin embargo, eso no significa que no vaya a defender, a proteger a la humana de los peligros de Letian y de la guerra entre sus razas.

Piensa protegerla de Nia y sus hilos, de los consejeros élficos y sus propios planes.

Un suave murmullo sin sentido la saca de sus pensamientos, y sonríe al ver a Clarke acercarse a ella ligeramente.

La yema de sus dedos le cosquillean, y cae en la tentación de acariciar la suave piel de Clarke, perfilando la línea de la mandíbula de la joven.

Y es entonces cuando lo ve. De entre los dorados cabellos de la humana asoma una oreja puntiaguda.

Oh.

Vaya.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Clarke es…

Ve los ojos azules intentando abrirse, y su mirada abandona la oreja de Clarke, centrándose en ver aparecer ese azul con el que pintaría su vida entera, ese cielo encerrado en esos orbes y en el que desea volar, ese océano en el que no le importaría ahogarse. Pero el azul no termina de aparecer, pudiendo el cansancio con la temible Wanheda.

Más murmullos por parte de la rubia, y vuelve a sentirla moverse contra su cuerpo, el cual acepta en un abrazo que la pega junto a ella. Y no se resiste a dejar un suave beso en la frente de Clarke que parece ayudar a la joven… humana? semi elfa? Bueno, a la joven a abrir los ojos.

Esta vez sí consigue ver esos ojos aguamarina que tanto adora, y sonríe aún más al verla sumida en sus pensamientos.

Unos segundos de cómodo silencio las envuelve, y ambas se observan antes de correr a fundirse en un beso de buenos días con trazos a lo acontecido el día anterior, y nuevos rastros de pasión, acompañado de caricias en busca de más contacto. Un beso que se rompe por esa mortal necesidad de aire que ambas tienen, y que las deja con necesidad de más.

De ahí el siguiente beso, más calmado, más ligero, aunque con más sentimiento, que termina con un susurro por parte de Lexa, un "Buenos días, mi Heda" que apunta a su lista de deseos de detalles que quiere repetir cada mañana por el resto de su vida.

Y, por las orejas de Clarke, parece que el destino desea concedérselo.

Bromean.

Flirtean y, desgraciadamente, el mundo reclama su atención y ambas deben vestirse y, por duro que resulte, separarse.

Y no es tras un suave beso que ambas se despiden.

Siente la mirada de Clarke en su espalda, y se concentra en dar todos y cada uno de los pasos que la separan del dormitorio que sus propias guerreras comparten. Lo consigue sin girarse ni una vez, y entra tras llamar dos veces.

Octavia la observa entrar, desde su cama, y un vistazo a la habitación confirma la ausencia de Anya.

Bueno, buscaba a la joven semi elfa, por lo que no va a quejarse, pero no puede evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Dónde está Anya?

\- Sinceramente, ni idea. Creo que el descubrir que, por una vez, me he despertado antes que ella y que, por lo tanto, no puede despertarme a base de agua fría, no le ha gustado. Se vistió y salió, según ella, a desayunar.

\- A estas horas aún no han preparado el desayuno -se extraña Lexa.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo -indica Octavia, levantándose de la cama-. ¿Deseas que vaya en su busca, Heda?

La reina niega.

\- No, hace falta. Es a ti a quién buscaba.

Su guerrera asiente, y Lexa la observa.

Es una de los pocos semi elfos que conoce, y con la que tiene la suficiente confianza como para tratar el tema sin problemas.

\- Octavia, espero no propasarme con mi pregunta pero -empieza, parando un segundo para suspirar y ordenar sus ideas-... sé que no es fácil ser una semi elfa en nuestros ejércitos -ve como la morena frunce el ceño-, sin embargo, nunca hemos hablado de cómo es tu día a día en el Bosque. ¿Cómo… cómo tratan los habitantes del Bosque a los semi elfos?

Octavia ladea la cabeza, y los segundos pasan.

\- Heda, ¿estáis embarazada de un humano?

…

Pero, ¿qué…?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Porque creía que estabais completamente hasta las trancas por la princesa -sigue Octavia-. Y, que yo sepa, las mujeres humanas no tienen el equipamiento necesario para dejar a nadie preñado.

\- No estoy…

\- A no ser -corta la morena- que la hija de Nia sea, en realidad, ¡un hijo amante de los vestidos! Todo encaja.

\- ¡No! ¡Octavia, no! -exclama Lexa, interrumpiendo la línea de razonamiento de la guerrera- Clarke no es… no es el hijo de Nia. Bueno, ya que estamos, no es tampoco su hija.

Octavia frunce el ceño, y vuelve a sentarse en la cama.

\- Me he perdido. Si no es ni la hija ni el hijo de Nia, ¿quién y qué es como para haberte dejado embarazada?

\- No estoy embarazada, por los dioses -informa, sentándose junto a Octavia-. Y Clarke es una humana… o lo era.

\- Oh, vaya -susurra Octavia.

\- Sí -asiente con la cabeza, alzando una ceja al ver como su guerrera empieza a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! -repite, volviendo a levantarse y empezando a saltar, ante una Lexa incapaz de no sonreír- ¿En serio? ¿Clarke ha cambiado? ¡Es genial, Lexa! ¡Tu alma gemela! ¡Has encontrado a tu alma gemela! Dioses, el Consejo no se podrá oponer ya a vuestra unión, ¡la paz está garant…! Espera, un momento, si has dicho que no es la hija de Nia, ¿quién es?

La reina suspira, hondo, y da unas palmaditas en la cama, junto a ella, para que su guerrera y amiga se siente. Lo que Octavia hace, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

\- Clarke es… Wanheda.

Deja que la semi elfa piense en lo que acaba de decir y, tras unos segundos, obtiene respuesta:

\- Wanheda. Clarke es… Nia la contrató, claro, tiene lógica. Pero… sigues viva.

Lexa vuelve a alzar una ceja.

No le gusta como ha sonado ese "sigues viva".

Y Octavia adivina sus pensamientos porque, rápidamente, se explica:

\- A ver, que no es que dude que mi Heda y sus técnicas de combate. Bien saben los dioses que ningún elfo puede contigo. Pero hablamos de Wanheda. Wanheda, Lexa. Wanheda.

\- Puedes dejar de repetir su nombre, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pero es que es Wanheda! -sigue Octavia, acompañando la exclamación con un movimiento de ambos brazos para señalar lo grande que es ese argumento- Y sigues viva, y es tu alm… ¡Habéis follado! -termina, señalando a su reina.

\- Por el amor de… -se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

\- O hecho el amor, o como quieras llamarlo. Pero el vínculo de almas gemelas se cierra de una sola forma, Heda, y. No. Puedes. Negarlo -Octavia le golpea con el dedo con cada una de las últimas palabras.

No lo consigue, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa, provocando que Octavia la abrace.

\- Me alegro, Lexa. Te lo mereces.

Acepta el abrazo, y el silencio que la acompaña, tranquilo y en paz.

Un silencio que dura unos segundos, hasta que se separan y Octavia, aún sonriente, decide responder a la primera pregunta.

\- No es fácil ser una semi elfa en el Bosque. El odio a los humanos que ha nacido de esta interminable guerra, bueno, si eres medio humana te lo van a recordar constantemente. Y aún más si tu padre humano desapareció tras dejar a tu madre embarazada. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Mírame, no sólo soy una guerrera de la exclusiva Guarda Real, si no que la mismísima Reina me tomó bajo su protección y me regaló su amistad.

Lexa la ve volver a levantarse.

\- Además, no se atreverán a tratar de la misma forma a Clarke. No contigo a su lado. Y no lo necesitáis, pero nos tenéis a Anya y a mí. Aunque habría que empezar a decidir qué hacer para cuando Nia se entere de que no habrá boda en unos días.

La reina elfa asiente, levantándose también, y volviendo a abrazar a la joven morena.

\- Gracias, Octavia.

\- Un placer, Lexa. Aunque habría que avisar a Anya de todo esto -indica, separándose y alejándose hacia el baño adjunto a esos aposentos.

\- Eso, y averiguar de qué lado están las dos guardas humanas que acompañan a Clarke.

\- ¡Ah! Por eso tranquila. Raven seguro que estará de nuestro lado y, bueno, algo me dice que Ontari tampoco será problema.

Lexa mira la puerta cerrada del baño, con el ceño fruncido, antes de sonreír.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Parece que tiene que mantener una conversación con sus guerreras.

Y hablando de ellas, ¿se puede saber dónde se ha metido Anya?

Sin saberlo Lexa, y en lo que parece un estudio abandonado, a unas seis puertas de distancia de la reina elfa, Anya suspira.

La situación se ha complicado para Lexa, para su reina, para Heda. Y para ella.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto… -empieza.

\- Lo es -corta inmediatamente Ontari, sentada sobre una de las mesas del estudio, a espaldas de Anya.

\- Clarke es… Wanheda.

La elfa se gira, a tiempo de ver a la humana asentir, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

La ve nerviosa, rehuye su mirada. Y, bueno, es normal, la bomba que acaba de soltarle, lo podría cambiar todo para ellas.

\- Dices que Clarke fue ayer a confesárselo a Lexa -Ontari vuelve a asentir-. Pues viendo como terminaron, creo que se puede afirmar que Clarke ha cambiado de bando. Raven es su amiga y compañera, seguramente la siga. La cuestión es, ¿y tú?

Ontari levanta la mirada por fin, clavándola en los profundos ojos de la elfa.

\- Anya.

\- Eres una de los generales de Nia, conociste a Clarke hace menos de un mes, no le debes lealtad a Wanheda.

\- No, no le debo lealtad a Wanheda -corta Ontari, dejando su sitio en la mesa, avanzando hacia la elfa-. He luchado durante años junto a Nia hasta alcanzar mi sitio entre sus generales, le juré mi más absoluta lealtad y proclamé a los cuatro vientos mi odio por tu raza.

Se detiene frente a Anya, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Y, sin embargo -sigue-, lo cambio todo por otro día junto a ti. No, tal vez no siga a Wanheda, aunque se haya convertido en una gran amiga, pero te seguiré a ti, Anya. Te seguiré y lucharé a tu lado.

La elfa suspira, acercándose más a la humana, pegando sus frentes.

\- Luchemos juntas -susurra, antes de besar a la humana.

Y profundiza el beso, antes de separarse.

\- Debería… -se aclara la garganta- Debería reunirme con Lexa, por si necesita mi ayuda.

Ontari asiente, alejándose.

Y, tras un último vistazo a Ontari, sale del estudio, en busca de su reina.

Hay mucho que planear.


	19. La Naturaleza Humana

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez. Primero de todo quería pedir un millón de disculpas por el retraso, la universidad y sus trabajos agobiantes atacaron con fuerza y me ha sido imposible ponerme antes… Se avecinan los exámenes SOS, espero poder encontrar el momento para seguir escribiendo y no volver a fallaros pero no prometo nada… La dura vida del estudiante.**

 **En fin muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros votos, visitas y mensajes de apoyo a este fic, nos dais la vida! Y como siempre dedicado a la loca de mi sobrina por querer enfrascarse conmigo en esta historia y convertirse en mi lapa personal e intransferible.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura. ATT: Fanclere**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18 LA NATURALEZA HUMANA**

Una semielfa… En eso se había convertido. Vínculo de almas gemelas, así lo llamó Anya y, aunque se sentía extraña y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a sus rasgos cambiados, no podía quejarse. Dichos cambios significaban una realidad indiscutible, el motivo de sus sonrisas y desvelos, ella había nacido para amar a Lexa y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo ni un solo minuto de lo que restara de su vida.

Lexa, pensar en ella arrancaba de su ser más de un suspiro, hacía un mes exacto desde que se conocieron y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había cambiado tanto su vida en solo cuatro semanas, pasó de ser la solitaria e infalible Wanheda a enamorarse de su presa, pasó de solo tener a Raven en su vida a abrir los brazos a nuevas amistades, al amor, a una nueva familia en la que ya no estuvieran solo la latina y ella, vagando sin rumbo y sin hogar…

Desde el momento en el que se enamoró, que decidió apartar el puñal y besar los labios de su reina, supo que su lugar sería en los bosques junto a ella, a pesar de tener que luchar contra el consejo para ganarse el puesto de compañera de Lexa, la confianza de su pueblo… Sin contar con que Nia deseaba la cabeza de su amada y, conociéndola, no cejaría su empeño hasta conseguirla o morir en el intento.

Su historia no era un cuento de hadas, el veneno del miedo se expandía por sus venas pensando en que el plazo pedido por Lexa tocaba a su fin, que en pocos días la reina de los humanos volvería a Polis exigiendo una boda… ¿Cómo reaccionará ante el nuevo rostro de Wanheda? ¿Ante su negativa a cumplir sus deseos? ¿Su traición?

Eran preguntas que demasiado pronto tendrían respuesta y no una agradable, la guerra estaba a punto de endurecerse puesto que, al odio inicial de los humanos por los elfos, se le sumaría la ira de su soberana ante tal traición.

Divagando en sus propios pensamientos, de pronto una mirada que había visto días atrás en la biblioteca entre Ontari y Anya volvió a su mente y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa… Ontari, la temible general de Nia, aquella que había jurado dar su vida por honor a su reina… La misma muchacha que, tras conocer a los elfos, pisoteó todas sus convicciones y no dudó en seguir a Wanheda en su ofrecimiento de pertenecer al ejército elfo… No solo ella había encontrado su destino en Polis, sus amigas también lo habían hecho puesto que, aunque a Ontari se le notase en el rostro sus emociones desbordadas cuando la elfa estaba cerca, Raven no se quedaba atrás, todas las veces que su amiga desaparecía sin decir a dónde iba llevaban el nombre de Octavia escrito.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas… Si la guerra no asomase a su puerta, se detendría a disfrutar de la situación, de ver a Raven enamorarse, viviría el día a día con Lexa aprendiendo de ella, enseñándole a ser mejor cada día… Pero la realidad era muy distinta, constantemente en alerta, constantemente esperando la llegada de Nia mientras la elfa peleaba con uñas y dientes contra el consejo elfo defendiendo su relación con Clarke, jurando que contra el vínculo de almas gemelas nadie podía luchar, mas a pesar de su insistencia, no todo el consejo estaba de acuerdo con semejante unión, haciéndoles la vida un poco más difícil y exasperándola.

Sus pasos la guiaron, como tantas veces, a los aposentos que, desde hacía unos días, compartía con Lexa pues no eran capaces de dormir separadas tras la noche en que la verdad salió a la luz uniendo sus almas. Entró sin anunciarse, ella no lo necesitaba, con solo un pequeño vistazo a la estancia supo que estaba sola por lo que, con un pequeño suspiro, se deshizo de sus botas y su chaqueta, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, buscando automáticamente el almohadón de Lexa para esconder en él su rostro y embriagarse de su olor mientras la esperaba.

Abrazada a sus recuerdos, rodeada del aroma de la reina, sintiendo su alma en paz, poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un sueño reparador, un sueño poblado de imágenes de Lexa cargando en los brazos a una niña, su niña, sonrisas, luz y paz, un mundo en el que no tuviesen que manchar de sangre sus manos…

Sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, una suave caricia repetitiva sobre su rostro la fue despertando poco a poco, centrando su mirada aguamarina en aquella que había osado despertarla, sintiendo como todo su ser vibraba y su estómago se retorcía ante la sonrisa de Lexa.

Con delicadeza, agarró la mano de la reina, perdida en sus facciones, y la estiró, invitándola a yacer a su lado, enterrando así el rostro en su cuello y suspirando de satisfacción, la había echado terriblemente de menos.

Durante unos minutos, ambas se permitieron mantener el silencio, mantener su burbuja de absoluta perfección en la que nada más que ellas tenían cabida, abrazadas y sintiéndose completas.

Sin prisa, sus labios se buscaron reconociéndose, recorriéndose, en un beso tan necesario como respirar, un beso que hablaba sin necesidad de palabras, que gritaba que se pertenecían y dejaba atrás cualquier guerra o conflicto que pretendiese romperlas, separarlas…

Suavemente, saboreando cada segundo de ese beso, tierno y sencillo, hasta que sus frentes se unieron y sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el aura de paz que sentían cuando sus manos se unían, con el sol ya oculto y la luna asomando majestuosa en el cielo, con Lexa enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Clarke, dibujando sus rasgos con sus labios, depositando pequeños besos aquí y allá, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntas sin etiquetas, sin reinas, sin consejo… Solo ellas amándose con la mirada, con las caricias en la espalda, con los besos suaves, efímeros, también fogosos y arrolladores que compartían, diciéndose amor sin palabras.

Finalmente, suspiró sin perder de vista los rasgos tan majestuosos de Lexa, con las preguntas quemando en su garganta.

-¿Cómo ha ido majestad? ¿Muchos problemas con el Consejo?

Lexa suspiró, su mirada se endureció como cada vez que ese tema salía a coalición. Depositó un beso suave en su frente y se acomodó sobre las sábanas, sin dejar de abrazarla ni un solo momento antes de decidirse a responder a su pregunta.

-Demasiados, me entran ganas de asesinarlos a todos… Ni siquiera con la prueba irrefutable de que eres mi alma gemela me permiten tomarte como esposa… No eres elfa… Y ya no hablemos de admitir a Raven y Ontari en el ejército… Son humanas y una deshonra para mi pueblo

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Heda?

-Mandarlos a todos al bosque y hacerte mi esposa Clarke, no son nadie para decidir por mí, y mucho menos para separarme de mi alma gemela. Te he encontrado y no pienso dejarte ir… Yo soy Heda, mi palabra es la ley.

Sus labios chocaron con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a Lexa mas no lo pudo evitar. La pasión en su voz y en sus gestos asegurándole que nada ni nadie las iba a separar fueron como un huracán de adrenalina y emociones desbordadas en su interior, sin palabras para responder devoró sus labios, intentando que sus besos hablasen por ella, explicasen cuán importante había sido para su alma esa declaración.

Finalmente, con el aliento cortado, se separaron y la sonrisa de Lexa volvió a deslumbrarla, en esta ocasión tenía un toque pícaro, burlesco, seguramente debido a su incapacidad para controlarse en sus brazos, buscando devorarla, buscando amarla.

Nuevamente en silencio, se dedicaron a observarse y Clarke intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, que Lexa no leyese en su rostro sus miedos y preocupaciones, fracasando estrepitosamente en su empeño ya que, la reina, retiró un mechón rubio de su rostro, mirándola con una mueca de incógnita para finalmente susurrar.

-¿Ocurre algo Clarke? Estás preocupada.

La rubia tragó con dificultad, llevaba todo el día demasiado ansiosa sin saber cómo poner nombre a sus inquietudes, mas la mirada de la elfa, tranquilizadora, le otorgó confianza y fuerza para liberar los demonios que la atormentaban.

-Mañana se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos.

-Cierto… Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo.

-No es eso… Heda, mañana Nia vendrá exigiendo una boda y por la noche querrá tu cabeza.

-Si lo que quiere es una boda la tendrá, me pienso casar contigo Clarke… En cuanto a lo demás, ya nos ocuparemos del problema cuando llegue, no antes, ahora solo disfrutemos de estar juntas.

Con una nueva sonrisa, Lexa se levantó, invitando a Clarke a hacer lo mismo para poder meterse entre las sábanas, acurrucándose inmediatamente la una junto a la otra. Con las caricias de la reina en sus cabellos, el sonido de su corazón sereno y su aroma invadiendo todos sus sentidos, poco a poco, Clarke dejó atrás sus preocupaciones cayendo en un sueño profundo junto a su reina.

Un golpe a lo lejos, el sonido sordo más allá de la muralla. Abrió los ojos extrañada pues no hacía mucho que se había dormido y podía jurar que el alba aun no había llegado. Se preguntaba por qué había despertado cuando sintió el zarandeo incesante de Lexa, sujetando su hombro con fuerza y su voz, cargada de horror estremeciendo su alma

-Clarke, vamos despierta, Clarke, despierta.

-¿Qué ocurre Lexa? Aun no amanece.

-Clarke… Es Nia, está aquí en Polis.

-¿De madrugada?

-Está a las puertas de la ciudad con todo su ejército… Clarke alguien te ha vendido, Nia está atacando Polis


	20. En llamas

**Hola!**

 **Nuevo lunes, nuevo capi! Y Nia ataca Polis, que cabrona.**

 **Como siempre, y aunque parezca obvio, dedicarle cada palabra a esa alma increíble que no sólo me adoptó como su sobri, si no que me regaló su amistad, su confianza y un rincón en su vida, regalos que atesoraré por siempre.**

 **Gracias, loca.**

 **Y gracias a las que leéis y apoyáis esta historia. Espero profundamente que la estéis disfrutando!**

 **Un abrazo enorme para todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: En llamas**

Se despierta de golpe.

Algo pasa.

Mira a Clarke, dormida, en paz, abrazada a ella.

RCon cuidado, sale de entre los brazos de su… dioses, de su alma gemela, su amor predestinado... su Clarke. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo, al verla murmurar en sueños y abrazarse a su almohada.

Ruidos lejanos, demasiado conocidos, la sacan de su ensimismamiento. Acude a su ventana, pero desde ahí tan sólo ve el bosque, los jardines, y parece que los ruidos provienen del otro lado de la mansión, vienen de la ciudad.

Corre hasta la puerta, abriéndola y buscando.

Ve a Anya, completamente vestida con su brillante armadura, y a Octavia detrás, abrochándose el cinto.

\- Heda, están atacando Polis. Según los sirvientes, se ven banderas con los colores del Reino Humano.

Lexa mira hacia el interior de su dormitorio, hacia la cama, hacia la mujer cuyos rubios cabellos resplandecen bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Han traicionado a Clarke -susurra, apretando los puños, y se gira hacia sus guerreras-. Buscad a las guerreras humanas, nos vemos en…

No acaba la frase, ve a las humanas girar la esquina corriendo, ambas con gesto sombrío, cargadas con sus armas y las que supone son de Clarke.

\- Nos vamos de Polis -decide Lexa-. Anya, Octavia, dadles prendas élficas. Si el ejército consigue entrar en Polis, será el caos, y será mejor que nadie lleve los colores de Nia. Y quitaos las armaduras, cuanto menos peso, mejor.

Hace un ademán de girarse tras verlas asentir, dispuesta a despertar a Clarke y sacarlas de allí, cuando Raven la para, tendiéndole un par de espadas. No hace falta explicaciones, las coge y entra en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellas, corriendo a la cama, en cuyo lateral deja las armas.

Suspira al ver que Clarke ya empieza a despertarse, aunque con esfuerzo. Necesita que esté en pie cuanto antes, no deben perder tiempo.

\- Clarke. Vamos, despierta, Clarke.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lexa? Aún no amanece.

\- Clarke… Es Nia, está aquí en Polis -le explica, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿De madrugada?

-Está a las puertas de la ciudad con todo su ejército. Clarke, alguien te ha vendido, Nia está atacando Polis.

Las últimas palabras consiguen despertar a la rubia, quién se levanta de un salto, haciendo un barrido con la mirada de la habitación, cogiendo sus espadas al verla.

Lexa se levanta tras ella, corriendo a su armario y rebuscando.

\- Toma, estos ropajes te irán bien -se gira hacia la ahora semi elfa, tendiéndole pantalón, camisa y botas-. Son cómodos en la lucha y ligeros para correr.

\- Espera, ¿correr? Lexa, no pienso huir.

\- Clarke -corta, clavando su mirada en esos ojos que adora y que la miran desafiante-, estamos en minoría, somos seis guerreras contra todo un ejército cuyas ordenes desconozco. Por lo que sé de Nia, puede haber exigido tu cabeza, Clarke.

\- Sé defenderme, Lexa, y lo sabes. Si llegan a nosotras, si se atreven a intentar algo, su sangre brillará en mi acero -termina Clarke, levantando sus espadas.

Lexa suspira.

\- Piensas como un guerrero, Clarke.

\- Lo soy, creí haberte dejado claro que no soy la princesa que crees.

\- Creeme, cuando te miro, veo a Clarke, y a Wanheda. Eres una guerrera, Clarke, una asesina, pero yo soy una reina, una comandante. Piensas en la siguiente batalla como en tu siguiente victoria. Yo pienso en toda una guerra, en retirarse para poder ganar las siguientes. En volver al Bosque Elfo para poder planear el fin de la guerra. En ponerte a salvo porque de nada servirá que gane esta guerra si no consigo salvarte a ti.

Esta temblando, necesita que Clarke lo entienda, que acepte ir con ella. No desea perderla, no desea separarse de ella. Y es, por ello, que es plenamente consciente de que, si Clarke no lo entiende, si la Wanheda acude a la batalla, Lexa irá tras ella.

Pero Clarke, gracias a los dioses, asiente, cogiendo los ropajes que la reina le tiende y desvistiéndose rápidamente para poder ponérselos lo antes posible.

Suspira, volviendo al armario y cogiendo otros ropajes parecidos, vistiéndose sin pensar. Cuando termina de abrocharse el último botón, ve aparecer en su campo de visión sus propias espadas, las cuales se ata al cinto, mientras ve a Clarke llenar un zurrón con la corona élfica y, Lexa medio sonríe, la cajita donde guarda su joya decorativa.

\- Tu armadura -comenta Clarke, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tengo otra, y artesanos que pueden hacerme cien más, que Nia gane esta. Un regalo de agradecimiento por presentarnos.

Clarke sonríe, alzando una ceja, negando al ver a Lexa pedirle el zurrón.

\- Tú me proteges, yo te protejo, mi Heda -le responde a cambio, colocándose el zurrón al hombro.

Y ve a la rubia alejarse hacia la puerta, y abriéndola en postura defensiva, preparada para sea lo que sea que aguarda detrás.

\- Por fin -oye la voz de Octavia, a la que ve tendiéndoles dos capas, iguales a las que llevan puestas ella y las otras tres figuras frente a la puerta.

\- Es mejor irse por los jardines -comenta Anya-, lejos de las calles. Desapareceremos en los bosques.

\- No, seguro que los hombres de Nia nos esperan ahí -indica Clarke, adelantándose a Lexa, con una mueca de concentración-. Los elfos sois conocidos por vuestra habilidad para moveros en el bosque. Tal vez esté atacando las puertas de la ciudad, pero tendrá a sus mejores hombres en el bosque, atentos a que aparezcáis, preparados para asesinaros. Es la trampa perfecta -es entonces cuando Wanheda clava su mirada en la reina, con un plan en mente-. Tapad las armas, subíos la capucha de la capa, ocultémonos y vayamos a las calles. Busquemos una salida por la ciudad.

Lexa asiente.

\- Te seguimos, Wanheda.

Se ponen en marcha, con cuidado, evitando a sirvientes, sacerdotes y soldados de Polis por igual.

No se pueden fiar de nadie, no saben qué harán Polis y sus habitantes para intentar parar el ataque de Nia.

Consiguen salir a través de las desiertas cocinas, en las cuales aprovechan para coger algo de comida. Y en las calles, lo oyen.

Gritos.

Gritos de batalla.

Gritos desesperados.

Las puertas han caído, Polis está en guerra.

\- Vamos -mete prisa Ontari-, creo recordar que había una pequeña apertura en la muralla en la zona del río.

Corren, fundiéndose entre el gentío desesperado que busca cómo resistir, cómo sobrevivir.

No se paran, y llegan al río, que siguen en dirección a la muralla.

Y cuando parece que no van a encontrar problemas, que van a conseguir huir sin ser vistos, una sombra tira al suelo a Lexa, quién corría detrás para cerciorarse de que nadie quedaba atrás.

Se queda sin aliento por el golpe, y maldice al sentir la capa revelar su cara. Aún más al descubrir quién, o qué es su atacante.

Un soldado de Nia, sonriente, triunfal, que empieza a gritar:

\- ¡La he encont…!

No termina, el siseo de una hoja afilada corta el aire y su cabeza cae a unos pasos de Clarke, quien vuelve a enfundar su espada y ayuda a Lexa a levantarse, quien la besa, incapaz de no hacerlo.

\- Gracias -susurra, antes de correr, aún agarrada a la mano que Wanheda ha usado para ayudarla.

Oyen gritos tras ellas y saben que las han visto, por lo que abandonan momentáneamente el río, buscando el amparo de las callejuelas, intentando perder a sus perseguidores, cuyas voces están cada vez más cerca.

Y Lexa empieza a temer que no puedan escapar, cuando una puerta se abre frente a ellos, y la figura de un orco las observa.

\- Por aquí, rápido.

No se lo piensan. Aún cuando sea una trampa, es mejor un orco en una habitación cerrada que un grupo de soldados cercándolas.

Es así como se encuentran en mitad de una habitación de flores, y Lexa es incapaz de no mirar con media sonrisa a Octavia al oírla murmurar:

\- El orco florista.

\- Seguidme -oyen al orco, que vuelve tras atrancar la puerta-, hay unos túneles bajo la ciudad. Polis tal vez sea una ciudad de paz, pero siempre tuvo un as en la manga en caso de ataque.

Lo ven dirigirse a una puerta en la trastienda, que da a unas escaleras que descienden, apenas iluminadas por un par de velas.

\- Esperad -no puede evitar ordenar Lexa-, cómo sabemos que no nos tendéis una trampa.

El orco la observa, de arriba abajo, antes de subirse la camisa, descubriendo un detallado tatuaje élfico.

\- Estuvisteis en el ejército élfico -se sorprende Anya al reconocer la procedencia del tatuaje.

\- Me uní después de que los humanos arrasaran mi clan. Luché codo con codo con los vuestros. Puse mis hachas al servicio de vuestro padre, majestad, hasta que una lesión en el hombro, en el campo de batalla, me obligó a retirarme. Juré servir el trono élfico, y no ha amanecido aún el día en que decida traicionar ese juramento.

Por unos segundos, se observan, hasta que Lexa avanza, tendiéndole el brazo al orco, quien lo acepta.

\- Os doy las gracias.

El orco asiente, sonriente, antes de girarse y bajar las escaleras, cogiendo un gran hacha que descansa encima del marco de la puerta.

Las elfas y humanas lo siguen, viendo como deja el hacha a un lado para agarrar dos salientes en el suelo, de los que tira.

Unos golpes en la planta de arriba las alertan.

Los soldados se acercan.

Y tensas, dispuestas a pelear por su vida, ven como el orco levanta una losa de piedra, tan ancha como uno de sus brazos, mostrando más escaleras.

Una mirada del orco y empiezan a entrar en los túneles, escuchándole avisarles que deben seguir el vuelo del gorrión para poder vivir.

Y oyen el estruendo de la madera ceder en el piso de arriba, justo antes de que la losa cierre por completo la apertura del túnel, dejándolas al amparo de una antorcha, que Ontari coge sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? -pregunta Raven

\- Que sigamos el vuelo del gorrión para salir -recuerda Raven.

\- Hay gorriones marcados en la piedra en mitad de cada bifurcación, además de otros animales -indica Ontari, levantando la antorcha para mostrar su hallazgo.

Lexa sonríe, y Anya le devuelve la sonrisa.

Un viejo truco.

\- Hay que seguir la dirección que marque la cabeza del gorrión -concluye la reina.

Todas asienten y, con una mano en el pomo de sus espadas, siguen el camino que les indican los dibujos en la piedra, ocultándose de nuevo bajo las capas al empezar a encontrar a otras almas que, como ellas, huyen de Polis.

Así, en procesión, tras horas bajo el suelo, salen en unas cuevas en la base de las montañas cercanas a Polis, lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla para no temer por sus vidas.

La reina para su avance, apretando los puños al ver arder las casas, los templos de Polis en el horizonte. Y no aparta la mirada al sentir el calor de Clarke pegarse a ella, al notar su mano coger la suya.

\- La ciudad sagrada ha caído, víctima de la ira egoísta de Nia. Pero juro que vengaré las vidas rotas por esta afrenta.

Y Clarke llama su atención, tirando ligeramente de su mano, pidiéndole, con la mirada, que se gire.

Cuando lo hace, ve a los supervivientes de Polis, arrodillados ante ella.

Una figura se levanta, una figura que reconoce como la del sirviente de la mansión pegado a una escoba, quién proclama:

\- Nuestras vidas está en vuestras manos, majestad. Nuestro destino, junto al de vuestro pueblo.


	21. El Bosque

**Hola!**

 **Ante todo, avisar que el motivo por el que estamos tardando en actualizar es, por parte de la maravincreiblástica fanclere (ya, no existe y cuesta leer esa palabra, pero es que aquí la amiga es maravillosa e increíblemente fantástica, qué se le va a hacer) está en plena época de exámenes y os libros me la tienen secuestrada...**

 **Y yo me he fastidiado la muñeca derecha (con baja médica y todo) y me cuesta más de lo normal escribir una sola página (teclear con la izquierda sólo, no es fácil...).**

 **Por lo tanto, mil disculpas por la pequeña pausa que va a sufrir este fic hasta que volvamos a tener tiempo y estemos en condiciones (físicas y mentales) de poder seguir.**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que estéis disfrutando de nuestra parejita y sus aventuras en Letian.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20: El Bosque

Han conseguido evadir al ejército humano.

Lexa levanta la mirada hacia los cielos y agradece a todos los dioses que recuerda, ya sean suyos o no, que a Nia no se le haya ocurrido mandar asegurar los caminos circundantes a Polis. Seguramente confiando en que el cerco a la ciudad fuese suficiente.

Echa una mirada a su alrededor.

Observa a sus compañeros y compañeras de viaje.

Orcos, elfos, enanos... jura que todas las razas, incluso la humana, están representadas en ese grupo de supervivientes que avanza sin descanso, buscando la protección del Bosque, del Reino Élfico. Son una metáfora viviente de lo que le está haciendo a Letian esta maldita guerra.

Suspira, agotada.

Agotada como todos y cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo en busca de refugio, incluidos los niños, ancianos y heridos que viajan en el único carro que un granjero ha podido dejarles, a las afueras de Polis.

Es lo malo de huir por túneles bajo la ciudad, que no caben los caballos.

Y no desea pensar en aquellos que han intentado salir por los caminos... no es buena señal que no se hayan cruzado a ningún jinete proveniente de Polis.

\- Nos queda aún medio día de camino -comenta Anya, tendiéndole un odre con agua.

Lexa no habla, se limita a asentir antes de beber un trago e intentar devolverle el odre a su guerrera, quien hace ademán de que se lo quede.

\- Deberíamos parar a descansar -comenta Lexa-, estamos lejos de Polis, y los hombres de Nia nos habrían localizado ya si estuviesen tras nosotros. Si no recuerdo mal, hay un claro más adelante.

Anya asiente.

\- Voy a avisar a la vanguardia del grupo entonces -indica, antes de acelerar su paso y alejarse.

Vuelve a dejar volar su vista entre el grupo que la rodea, encontrando con facilidad esa rubia cabellera cuya dueña se gira en ese mismo instante, conectando sus miradas, obligándolas a sonreír pese a las circunstancias.

La ve acercarse, dejando al grupo de jóvenes con Octavia y Raven, quienes parecen contar algo a base de movimientos exagerados de manos, y que tiene ensimismados a sus oyentes.

\- Hola -saluda Clarke, poniéndose junto a la elfa.

\- Hola -le devuelve Lexa, pasándole el odre-. Vamos a parar más adelante. Y estoy pensando en adelantarme hacia el Bosque con los caballos del carro, si no están muy cansados.

\- Te acompaño -indica Clarke, sin pensarlo, tras refrescarse con un trago del odre.

\- No es necesario.

\- Lo sé, pero deseo acompañarte. Además, alguien debe proteger a la reina elfa, quién mejor que Wanheda -termina la rubia, alzando una ceja y con sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Sonrisa que amplía aún más la que dibuja la cara de la morena.

\- Que no te oigan Anya u Octavia -indica, aprovechando que, por fin, la mano izquierda de Clarke está libre para cogerla con la suya.

Siente como la rubia le da un ligero apretón, y se lo devuelve, pegándose a su costado.

\- Deseo llegar a la capital de una vez -susurra Lexa-. Deseo llegar a palacio, dejarnos caer en mi cama y dormir durante una semana.

Oye el sonido que Clarke hace a modo de aprobación, y decide seguir.

\- Luego, deseo enseñarte cada rincón del palacio, cada calle de Tondc, cada casa. Deseo mostrarte los lugares mágicos y sagrados del Bosque. El lago O'Si que dio vida al Bosque, los grandes árboles, el claro del que te hablé en nuestro primer paseo... y, sobre todo, deseo volver a hacerte el amor, lentamente, sin prisas, hasta que el calor funda nuestros cuerpos.

Las caricias en su mano por parte del pulgar de la humana se detienen, y siente como la humana se para, deteniendo sus pasos también. Y Lexa ríe al verla apoyar su frente en el hombro de la elfa.

\- No es justo -le murmura Clarke-. ¿Cuándo dices que iremos a caballo a tu reino?

Lexa ríe, moviendo sus manos unidas con el fin de besar el dorso de la de su amada.

\- En cuanto podamos -le responde, besando la cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Lexa se mueve en el sitio, girando hacia Clarke, obligando a esta a despegarse de ella (aunque lo justo, gracias), y sujetando su barbilla, le susurra:

\- Lo prometo.

Y va a besarla cuando un "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" a su izquierda les parar, haciéndolas girarse para descubrir a Octavia (culpable de la afirmación intensa de hace unos segundos, y quien mantiene sus manos unidas y parece dar saltitos en el sitio) y Raven (la cual se dedica a mirar a Clarke con media sonrisa y una ceja alzada).

\- ¿Octavia? -llama Lexa.

La semi elfa carraspea, poniéndose firme.

\- ¿Sí, mi Heda?

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- No, mi Heda.

Nota la risa de Clarke contra ella, e intenta que no se le contagie luchando por mantener su rostro impasible.

Cree estar consiguiéndolo.

\- ¿Raven? -oye a Clarke.

\- ¿Sí, Wanheda? -sonríe esta.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Uy, pues muchas cosas. Por ejemplo: los niños del carro os han votado Mejor Pareja de la caravana. Es un gran honor.

Octavia asiente, incapaz de dejar de reír.

\- Eso y que se acerca un grupo de jinetes -completa Ontari, quien se ha unido a ellas

Lexa y Clarke se tensan, separándose, casi llevando sus manos a sus armas.

\- ¡Uo! ¡Hey! Tranquilas, son elfos. Vienen del Bosque -explica Ontari, señalando hacia donde vio al grupo de jinetes.

Del Bosque.

Los suyos.

\- Han debido de enterarse del ataque a Polis -comenta Octavia, avanzando tras ella cuando Lexa se pone en marcha.

\- Y tampoco es que seamos un grupo pequeño -indica Clarke, a su derecha.

Avanzan entre la muchedumbre, la cual empieza a pararse y murmurar.

Nota el miedo, lo huele.

Por eso cambia su postura, se yergue.

No debe ser otra superviviente más, debe ser la reina que es, debe ser Heda.

Y funciona.

Empiezan a girarse, a hacer un pasillo para dejarla pasar.

Algunas cabezas se agachan, otros adelantan sus manos a modo de reverencia. Y ella, ellas avanzan.

Se gira, y su mirada se cruza con la de Clarke, quien sonríe. Le tiende la mano y la humana la acepta sin pensarlo.

Apenas avanzan un poco más antes de ver a los jinetes, parados junto al claro en el que los refugiados se detenían. Y ve la figura de Anya, hablando con uno de ellos, al que no hay forma de no reconocer. Gustus.

Gustus rodeado de los que parecen ser treinta de sus guerreros.

Gustus, quien baja de su caballo y clava rodilla en tierra al verla avanzar hacia ellos, y los demás jinetes le imitan, al grito de:

\- Heda.

\- Oímos lo del ataque, majestad -explica Gustus, alzándose de nuevo-. Rezamos a los dioses porque no hubiesen conseguido...

Lexa alza su mano libre y el semi gigante calla.

\- Este grupo está bajo la protección del Bosque -indica-. Quedaos con ellos y aseguraos de que estén bien. Quiero seis caballos y cuatro hombres más para volver a la capital y mandar a más hombres para custodiarlos hasta lugar seguro.

Ve a Gustus observar a Clarke, y mover su mirada a algún punto tras ella. Sabe que está contando.

Seis caballos.

Lexa, Anya, Octavia y... tres humanas.

"Adelántate a tu adversario, Lexa", oye la voz de su padre, "ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la sala del trono. Adelántate y gana la batalla antes de que empiece."

\- Que sean los caballos más veloces Gustus. No hay tiempo que perder, hay una guerra que ganar.

La mirada de Gustus vuelve a ella, y asiente, comenzando a dar órdenes y, en apenas un minuto, galopan hacia el Bosque.

Y ese medio día de camino pasa a ser un par de horas.

Oye el grito de júbilo de Octavia cuando, por fin, el Bosque aparece en su campo visual. Y ríe, y se gira hacia Clarke. Ve su expresión seria, y espera unos segundos a que sus miradas se cruzan.

Y cuando verde y azul conectan, amplía la sonrisa, esperando transmitir su tranquilidad a Clarke.

No va a dejar que le pase nada.

No va a dejar que nada las separe.

No piensa permitir que nada, NADA, borre la sonrisa de la cara de la rubia.

Desea su felicidad.

Necesita que sea feliz.

Vuelve a clavar su mirada en el camino, que ya serpentea entre los árboles. Y su pecho se llena de orgullo cuando gritos de "¡Heda!" llegan desde los árboles.

Por fin, llegan al acantilado cuyo único puente de madera viva trenzada da entrada a su Tondc, su capital, su ciudad. Casas de madera con diseños élficos rodean el Palacio Real, de mármol blanco, tintado con vetas doradas, del que cae, por uno de sus laterales, una cascada cuya agua golpea las rocas en la parte baja del acantilado.

Por fin, están en casa.

Los habitantes de la ciudad les dan la bienvenida con más gritos de "¡Heda!", además de una lluvia de pétalos multicolor que, la verdad, se pregunta de dónde sale. La inconfundible risa de Clarke llega a sus oídos, por lo que se gira para poder verla tintar la expresión de la chica.

Y no paran su galope, Lexa ansía preparar rápido la llegada de los refugiados, mandar a un grupo con agua y comida que, además , les custodie hasta Tondc y, tras mandar un mensaje a sus consejeros para reunirlos mañana, piensa encerrarse en sus aposentos con Clarke y no salir hasta el último momento posible.

Esos son sus planes.

El hecho de que todos y cada uno de los consejeros parezcan esperarla en las escaleras de Palacio, indica todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo demonios se han enterado?

\- Anya, Octavia -llama, pasando a un trote más tranquilo.

\- Heda -las oye responder.

\- Entrad sin deteneros, acompañadlas hasta mis aposentos y que os lleven agua, comida... lo que necesitéis.

\- Sí, Heda.

\- ¿Lexa? -oye a Clarke.

Y se gira hacia ella, a tiempo de coger el zurrón con su corona, que la humana le ha lanzado.

Y asiente, a modo de agradecimiento, parando, por fin, justo en el comienzo de la escalera.

Oye como cinco jinetes descabalgan tras ella y, como algunos consejeros las observan subir hacia el interior de Palacio.

\- Consejeros -llama su atención-, me alegra encontrarles aquí. Hay asuntos importantes que tratar.

\- ¿Como por ejemplo quienes son esas humanas? -pregunta el consejero Titus.

Abre y cierra los puños.

Estupendo, no se lo van a poner fácil.


	22. Bifurcación

**Hola! SOY LIBREEEEEEE OLEEEEE POR FIIIIN, eso significa que se acabaron los parones, al menos por mi parte y a no ser que ocurra una catástrofe, toquemos madera para que eso no pase.**

 **Os he echado de menos! Odio eterno a la universidad y a los temidos exámenes. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de todo, por los votos y comentarios, por darnos Love, sois lo mejor.**

 **Sin más os dejo con un capítulo nuevo que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21 BIFURCACIÓN**

Está agotada, siente la tensión acumulada desde su huida de Polis en cada centímetro de su ser. Sus músculos están agarrotados y la adrenalina disparada en sus venas.

No ha podido fijar su atención en el esplendor del reino elfo aunque lo deseara con fuerza, perdida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos y llenando su mente de estrategias de guerra.

La paz siempre ha sido una ilusión, un sueño que se escapa entre sus manos, Nia no desea tratados, desea pelear hasta exterminar al último de los elfos, ella lo sabe y no puede dejar que eso suceda, no ahora que Lexa se ha convertido en la mitad de su ser…

Lexa, pensar en ella provoca que su estómago se encoja, la imagina peleando y discutiendo con el consejo élfico buscando soluciones, buscando contraatacar a Nia y castigar tan cruel afrenta, la destrucción de Polis.

Ni tan siquiera al entrar en el enorme aposento a donde Anya las ha conducido consigue salir de sus pensamientos, aferrando con tanta fuerza el mango de su espada que sus nudillos se tornan blanquecinos.

No se sienta, ni se desvanece al descanso merecido, no puede y lo sabe… Sabe que Lexa es fuerte, pero también que permanecer a su lado es imposible en esos instantes, la reina debe pelear sus batallas y con Clarke cerca duda, necesita quitarse de la ecuación y ayudarla lejos del bosque, sabe que es necesario pero duele, duele pensar en no amanecer a su lado cada mañana, duele no permitirse soñar con un día a día junto a la dueña de sus sentidos pues en esos instantes es imposible.

Suelta un largo suspiro, dejando escapar con su aliento un poco del peso anclado en su alma, antes de fijar su mirada en sus amigas y acompañantes, dibujando en su rostro una cansada sonrisa.

Mira a Anya, agotada del viaje y aun así cargada de vitalidad, esta le devuelve el gesto con un leve e imperceptible movimiento de cabeza antes de cortar el silencio.

-Descansad un poco, yo iré a pedir alimento como Lexa ordenó.

-Anya… Esperad.

La guerrera elfa se detiene en seco a escasos centímetros de la puerta y nota como se tensa, como tiembla cargada de demasiadas emociones que aun no sabe gestionar. No está acostumbrada a obedecer las órdenes de una humana, o en este caso de una semielfa debido al vínculo de almas gemelas… mas es Clarke, Wanheda, la muchacha que se ha vuelto la vida entera de su reina y le debe la más absoluta lealtad. Finalmente se gira, caminando a paso lento para posicionarse junto a Ontari una vez más, suspirando y acariciando sus sienes ya que el agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en ella, al igual que en todos los presentes.

-Habla, Wanheda.

Clarke tragó saliva con dificultad, ordenando en su mente la estrategia a seguir, mirando a aquellas que en tan corto plazo se habían vuelto tan importantes para ella. Suspira, aferrando su arma con fuerza dándose valor y buscando en la mirada de Raven el apoyo que necesita, mudo y silencioso… Lexa va a odiarla pero no hay otro modo y lo sabe.

-Voy a partir a Polis, buscaré supervivientes, me reuniré con aquellos que dejamos atrás y serviré a la reina Lexa como mejor sé, desde la batalla… Buscaré aliados, aquellos que sientan en el alma tan cruel traición perpetuada por los humanos… La ciudad santa a caído, la batalla que se avecina definirá la victoria en esta guerra y mi reina no está lista para afrontarlo, no mientras tiene que lidiar con el consejo para luchar por nosotras…

En el rostro de sus amigas y compañeras de aventura pudo leer desde el desconcierto a la comprensión… era la más arriesgada decisión y a la vez la única posible, si querían vencer necesitaban separarse, necesitaba darle a Lexa espacio para convertirse en la reina que era, para convertirse en la líder fuerte e invencible que llevaba en la venas.

Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Ontari buscaba disimuladamente enredar su mano con la de Anya y no pudo evitar sonreír, la convivencia entre humanos y elfos no era imposible, no eran tan distintos… tenía que intentarlo. Con la voz rasgada y cortada por la emoción, Anya se dirigió a ella una vez más, no para reprochar su decisión, más bien buscando cómo ayudarla a ejecutarla

-¿Partiréis sola?

-No, había pensado en partir junto a Raven y Octavia. No soy capaz de emprender gesta sin llevarme a Raven conmigo y Octavia me será muy útil, no solo por ser una guerrera formidable, también me ayudará a entender mi nueva condición y a aprender de vosotros los elfos para cuando tenga que enfrentarme al consejo…

-¿Y Ontari?

-Ella permanecerá aquí en el bosque con vos. Nia habrá puesto precio a su cabeza por su traición y además necesito alguien de mi entera confianza cerca de Lexa y de vos que pueda prestar su ayuda en caso de necesidad y ejerza como embajadora de los humanos hasta entrar en batalla.

Sonrió al ver como Anya apretaba aun más la mano de Ontari sin soltarla y al perderse en el brillo cargado de ilusión y lealtad que Octavia dibujó en su mirada. No se había equivocado al tomar la decisión de quién partiría con ella en su empresa y a quién dejaba atrás.

-Anya… Sé que no debo ni pedíroslo… Por favor, cuidad de Lexa, no le permitáis tomar la decisión errónea de seguirme… Hacedle saber cuán importante es para mí y que pronto volveremos a encontrarnos…

-No… ¿No os vais a despedir Wanheda?

-No, es más, os ruego que nos acompañéis a buscar caballos que estén fuertes y descansados, partimos de inmediato.

-Pero… no le va a gustar Clarke.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta, créeme que lo que más deseo es olvidarme de todo y perderme junto a Lexa sin tener que pensar en nada más… Pero si me quedo un solo instante aquí, si me despido, si vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos… Seré incapaz de marcharme.

Anya volvió a asentir, si tenía algo más que decir simplemente se lo guardó. Con ceremonia extendió su brazo iniciando así el saludo de los elfos ante Clarke, que no dudo en agarrar su antebrazo con fuerza.

-Que volvamos a vernos, Wanheda.

-Que volvamos a vernos, Anya. Cuida de Lexa por mí.

-Eso ni lo dudes

Cogieron lo estrictamente necesario, con prisa y la adrenalina de una nueva aventura corriendo por sus venas.

En silencio, Anya las condujo a las caballerizas donde prepararon las monturas sin vacilar.

Una vez sobre los caballos, se miraron y con un leve asentimiento por parte de Anya, partieron a galope sin mirar atrás, con Octavia abriendo la pequeña comitiva y guiando a Raven y Clarke camino a Polis una vez más.

Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, sintió como su corazón se encogía y ardía en su pecho, sus ojos aguamarina se cubrieron de lágrimas girando su rostro, buscando con la mirada la ciudad de los elfos ya demasiado pequeña, demasiado lejana, la misma ciudad donde habitaba la mitad de su alma a la que ni tan siquiera había dicho adiós.

-Que nos volvamos a encontrar… Lexa.

Un susurro que se perdió en el viento mientras el galope de los caballos la alejaban cada vez más de su reina, de sus ojos color esmeralda y un juramento nació en sus labios sin llegar a pronunciarlo… Ganaremos esta guerra por ella, por Lexa.

En las caballerizas, Anya dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, buscando en su mente las palabras idóneas para explicarle a Lexa el por qué Clarke no estaba en el Bosque, el por qué de su decisión.

Miró a Ontari, agradeciendo que por lo menos ella permaneciese a su lado ahora que habían perdido la compañía de Octavia. La humana tenía en sus rostro un gesto serio, quizás preocupado… Sus manos seguían unidas y sentía demasiado familiar ese gesto.

Con un leve estirón, la atrajo hacia sí, fundiéndose ambas en un reconfortante abrazo que les permitió liberar parte de la tensión acumulada durante esos días.

Cuando, tras unos minutos, se separaron, la humana atrapó sus labios besándola con furia, con rabia, con miedo, y ella le devolvió el beso, intentando decirle sin palabras que no tenía nada que temer.

Cuando el aliento se hizo necesario y, a regañadientes, separaron sus labios, Anya acarició con cuidado la mejilla de la guerrera humana, pegando sus frentes, buscando en todo momento el contacto.

-¿Estás preocupada, Ontari?

-Por Clarke, sí. Espero que no le ocurra nada.

-¿Y por ti?

-No, en absoluto.

-Eres una extranjera, humana en el bosque elfo, el enemigo.

-Bueno, te tengo a ti, confío en ti… Lo único que me da un poco de miedo es la reacción de Lexa cuando le contemos lo que ha ocurrido.

Ambas guerreras se miraron y sus rostros siempre serios dibujaron al unísono una sonrisa mientras pensaban casi en el mismo instante que ojalá, ojalá acabase la guerra, ojalá viviesen la paz tan necesaria para poder dejar las armas y simplemente disfrutar de pequeños momentos como ese. Un nuevo beso, más corto que el anterior, como una confirmación, una promesa muda de estar juntas pasara lo que pasara… un beso que terminó en una nueva sonrisa antes de que Anya rompiese el silencio agradable entre ellas.

-Tienes razón, Lexa nos va a matar cuando se entere…

Y entonces ocurrió, una voz rompiendo el momento, una voz cargada de incógnita y seriedad que las obligó a separarse mientras sus rostros palidecían durante unos instantes, mirando ante ellas a Lexa.

La reina las observaba curiosa por haberlas encontrado rompiendo un beso y seria al desconocer qué tipo de información podían tener las guerreras ante ella.

-¿Cuando me entere de qué?


	23. Cuando Lexa se entera

**Hola!**

 **Aquí Lemwimsen volviendo a actualizar el lunes XD**

 **Fanclere es libre por fin de exámenes y yo soy libre de muñequeras y escribiendo a dos manos sin problemas!**

 **No voy a explayarme mucho más aquí, hace demasiado calor como para pensar en mucho más de lo necesario.**

 **Como siempre, millones de gracias por el apoyo a base de lecturas, comentarios y demás, se agradecen muchísimo y ambas esperamos que os esté gustando esta historia tanto como nos está encantando escribirla.**

 **Y, también como siempre, gracias a fanclere por proponerme escribir esta historia en conjunto, y por alegrarme la vida.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: CUANDO LEXA SE ENTERA**

No sabe cómo no lo ha notado antes pero, ahora sabe que está ahí, es como si su efecto en ella se multiplicase a cada segundo que pasa.

Está agotada.

La huída de Polis. Los días caminando casi sin descanso, y las frías noches durmiendo bajo las estrellas, siempre en tensión por si la armada de Nia les encontraba.

No ha sido hasta que se ha sentado en su trono, tallado en piedra antigua a imitación de ramas entrecruzadas y anudadas, y con el consejo frente a ella en semi círculo, que su cuerpo no le ha recordado exactamente cuan cansada está.

\- Está decidido entonces, se les dará cobijo en los campos del oeste de Tondc, con tiendas de campaña para pasar las primeras noches. Se les proporcionará comida, bebida y cuidados; y, una vez descansados, podrán decidir si abandonar el Bosque o quedarse en él -parece concluir la reunión, la consejera Indra.

Sí, por fin.

Desea ir a sus aposentos.

Desea tumbarse en su cama, abrazada a Clarke.

Desea dormirse escuchando el latido de la rubia y olvidarse de todo hasta que los madrugadores rayos de sol se cuelen por su ventana.

\- Ahora, con el tema de los refugiados que deseen quedarse en el Bosque -interrumpe sus pensamientos el consejero Titus-, ¿cómo se les aprobará?

Siempre él.

Siempre es el primero en tener una queja en la punta de la lengua. Siempre hay algún detalle.

Y parece que varios consejeros más piensan como Lexa, tal y como atestiguan varios ojos en blanco y un ligero murmullo a modo de queja.

\- Explicaos, consejero -pide Lexa, frenando su impulso de ordenarle callar y marcharse.

\- Me refiero a que… ¿cómo sabemos que no hay espías de Nia entre esos refugiados? No podemos fiarnos, no debemos amparar a todos los que deseen quedarse.

\- Consejero Titus, entiendo su argumento -empieza Lexa, intentando cortar de raíz una discusión que parece creer por dónde va-. Sin embargo, Nia parecía desconocer la existencia de los túneles bajo Polis, o habría apostado a un grupo de soldados a la salida y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

\- Majestad…

\- Los refugiados que deseen quedarse en Polis serán bienvenidos, sin excepción -termina Lexa, irguiéndose todo lo que su agotado cuerpo le deja, dando gracias de haberse puesto la corona antes de sentarse en el trono.

\- ¿Y las humanas? -pregunta el consejero Thelonious.

Clava su mirada en él, sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

\- Han mostrado fidelidad para con los elfos y son invitadas bajo la protección de la corona -Lexa habla lenta y claramente, sin dudas-. Aquella alma que insulte o ponga en peligro su seguridad, responderá ante mí.

Espera, y ve como los consejeros, poco a poco, algunos a regañadientes, asienten al tiempo que varios "Sí, Heda" se oyen por la sala.

\- En ese caso, doy por terminada esta reunión. Mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos junto con los generales en la mesa de guerra. Podéis retiraros.

Los observa irse, y es consciente de que aún hay asuntos a tratar, preguntas a responder. Sin embargo, ahora mismo su pueblo necesita que su reina descanse para tener la cabeza despejada y poder tomar decisiones lógicas, y no apresuradas.

Una vez sus consejeros se han retirado, se permite suspirar, masajeándose la nuca.

Y medio sonríe porque, por fin, puede volver junto a Clarke, dispuesta a hacer realidad las promesas que le hizo en los caminos al Bosque.

Se pone en marcha, saliendo por una de las puertas laterales a la sala del trono, devolviendo el saludo de los guardas apostados a cada lado de esta, alzando una ceja al ver a Gustus.

Por favor, más no.

\- Majestad -hace una reverencia el semi gigante-, ¿me permitís el honor de acompañaros parte del camino?

Asiente, sin pausar el paso, dirigiéndose a las escaleras de reluciente mármol blanco, que ascienden hasta los pisos que albergan la residencia de la familia real.

No habla, desea que sea Gustus el que empiece y saque el tema, sea cual sea, que le ha llevado a esperarla hasta que la reunión terminase.

Y no es hasta que han subido media escalera, que Gustus por fin habla.

\- Majestad, desean saber qué preparativos hay que tomar para con la custodia de la princesa humana y sus dos guardias.

Lexa no varía su paso.

Obviamente, Gustus ha reconocido a Clarke, Ontari y Raven de Polis. Y su "pregunta" es una forma sutil de saber si las humanas son invitadas, libres de ir y venir dónde les parezca, o "invitadas", libres de ir y venir por zonas limitadas de Palacio, y siempre con escolta (prisioneras, vamos). Sabe que, en caso de ser esta última opción, se ganaría el respeto del Consejo y de sus generales.

Y ese "desean"… no le gusta ni un pelo.

\- Los preparativos para con las humanas es cosa mía, Gustus, y de nadie más -zanja la morena.

\- ¿Debemos al menos prepararnos para una incursión humana para rescatar a su princesa?

\- La reina Nia no mandará a nadie a rescatar a las humanas, Gustus.

\- Majestad, sería recomendable…

Vale, no.

Lexa detiene sus pasos y se gira bruscamente, aprovechando que, al estar unos escalones por encima de su guerrero.

\- Las humanas no están retenidas, han venido libremente. Y en caso de que Nia mande a alguien a por ellas, será para acabar con su vida. Si DESEÁIS realizar preparativos -indica la morena, dándole todo el énfasis que puede a ese "deseáis"-, será para con su protección y seguridad, Gustus. Y si el Consejo desea preguntar algo, han tenido tiempo de hacerlo en la reunión. Ahora, que se esperen a la siguiente, ¿queda claro?

El semi gigante baja la mirada, antes de asentir.

Tras un par de segundos observando a su guerrero, se vuelve a girar y sigue con su camino, escuchando los pasos de este tras ella.

Sabe que, en el fondo, no lo hace a malas, Gustus cree estar haciendo lo mejor para ese reino que le dio cobijo cuando su clan quedó diezmado por la guerra. Es por ello que permite su presencia el resto del camino y, cuando están ya a unos pasos de la puerta de sus aposentos, le oye decir:

\- Os pido disculpas si mis palabras os han ofendido, Majestad. Mi espada está a vuestro servicio para lo que necesitéis. Y si buscáis a Anya, Octavia y las humanas, se las ha visto dirigirse a las cuadras.

Se detiene de nuevo, y se gira para observarle hacer una reverencia antes de partir.

Vuelve a suspirar, abriendo y cerrando los puños en un intento de aliviar la tensión de sus músculos, antes de mirar la puerta de sus aposentos.

Desea descansar, pero un sentimiento extraño le embarga al saber que ni Clarke, ni el resto de sus compañeras de viaje están sus aposentos.

Cambia su destino, dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia las caballerizas, a las que llega a tiempo de ver a Anya y Ontari terminar un beso, por el cual planea ya meterse con su guerrera, y oír a la elfa decir:

\- Tienes razón, Lexa nos va a matar cuando se entere…

Ladea ligeramente la cabeza y, con una ceja alzada, pregunta:

\- ¿Cuándo me entere de qué?

No puede evitar sonreír al ver a Anya separarse de golpe de la humana, al tiempo que ambas palidecen.

Frunce el ceño.

¿Qué está pasando?

\- Heda, yo… no es nada grave, en serio -se apresura a responder Anya, moviendo mucho las manos.

Demasiado.

Lo cual quiere decir que, sea lo que sea, es grave. Anya no suele actuar de esa forma.

Es por ello que pregunta rápidamente:

\- ¿Dónde está Clarke? -nota como su corazón empieza a desbocarse, temiendo lo peor- ¿y Octavia y Raven?

Ve por el rabillo del ojo como Ontari le coge la mano a Anya, y como esta coge aire:

\- Deberíamos hablar en privado, Heda.

Las ve poner rumbo de nuevo hacia sus aposentos, y las sigue, preguntándose qué está pasando. Busca posibles respuestas que expliquen la presencia de Anya y Ontari en las cuadras, y la ausencia de Clarke, Octavia y Raven. Respuestas que no sean la que realmente teme.

Y cuando, por fin, están al amparo de las paredes de sus aposentos reales, Anya confesa:

\- Clarke se ha marchado.

Siente como si le hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua fría.

¿Marchado? Como que…

\- Majestad -oye a Ontari-, Clarke entiende que no la necesitáis en palacio, que será de mayor ayuda al reino élfico en batalla. Ha partido en busca de supervivientes en Polis, de aliados que poner a vuestra disposición.

Clarke se ha ido sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños.

Una parte de ella entiende esa decisión, hasta puede decir que, en cierto modo, no le sorprende. Tan sólo esperaba que Clarke no la tomase tan pronto. No, al menos, antes de tener tiempo para convencerla de quedarse junto a ella.

Pero Clarke es Wanheda. Es una guerrera, una mercenaria.

\- Mi Heda -llama Anya-, ¿Lexa?

Abre los ojos y mira a su antigua mentora, que ha avanzado hacia ella un par de pasos.

\- Desea ayudar a prepararte para la victoria contra Nia. Sabe que tienes otras batallas que ganar en Tondc, sabe… sabemos que el Consejo no os pondrá las cosas fáciles en cuanto sepan quién es Clarke y qué vínculo os une. Es lo mejor.

Lexa asiente.

\- Supongo que Octavia y Raven han partido con ella.

Anya asiente.

Lexa vuelve a suspirar, agotada, frustrada.

\- Vuestras vidas no corren peligro -les dice, viendo un comienzo de sonrisa en los labios de Ontari-. Id a descansar, ya sea en uno de los aposentos para invitados o en tu casa, Anya. Sea donde sea, tened cuidado. Gustus me ha preguntado por las humanas.

Anya asiente. Tras un "Descansad, Heda, mañana nos veremos" y una reverencia por parte de elfa guerrera y de la humana, la pareja abandona la estancia.

A solas, se acerca a la cama, depositando la corona en una mesa cercana, y se tira sobre ella. Alarga un brazo, coge una de las almohadas y se abraza a ella.

Y reza.

Reza a todos y cada uno de sus dioses para que protejan cada paso de la guerrera que le ha robado el corazón.

Reza, hasta que el agotamiento termina de apoderarse de ella, sumiéndola en el reino de los sueños.


	24. El Reposo de las Guerreras

**HOLAAAAAAAA!**

 **No, no soy Fanclere (no molo tanto xD). Nuestra querida escritora está en modo viaje hacia Madrid (nos vamos a volver a ver en personaaaaaaaaaaa! Wiiiiiiiiiii) por lo que no tiene tiempo de actualizar. Sí, lo siento, os tenéis que conformar con nuevo capi mío. Eso y os avisamos que el lunes no habrá actualización al no creer que pueda tener tiempo (Fanclere seguirá pululando por Madrid, Orgullo, fiesta, tías buenas…).**

 **En fin, que lo sentimos pero esperamos que nos perdonéis puesto que la historia lo merece (sí, somos sus mamis y no somos objetivas, pero es que nos está quedando muy chulo todo).**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque haya poca presencia Clexa.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: EL REPOSO DE LAS GUERRERAS**

Sentada frente al fuego del hogar, deja vagar su mirada en las piedras del fondo, pensativa.

Piensa en la guerra, en quién era antes de Polis.

Era una guerrera, admirada y respetada. Al menos, lo suficiente como para que el mismísimo Rey la hiciese llamar a Tondc y pedirle que fuese mentora de su hija, la joven princesa Lexa, cuando esta era casi tan alta como su propia espada.

Fue largamente recompensada por ello.

Ganó el agradecimiento de un viejo rey, la amistad de una joven reina, y un puesto en la guardia personal de esta. Y por su lealtad, por esa amistad, se ganó el permanecer junto a Lexa en Polis, de conocer a tres humanas (bueno, ahora dos humanas y una semi elfa) que cambiarían su forma de ver el mundo.

Suspira.

Antes de ir, antes de la reunión con Nia, antes de… antes tan sólo conocía a los humanos por sus actos en la guerra con el resto de Letian.

Los humanos eran crueles, violentos, salvajes y primitivos.

¿Odiarlos? Sí, debía odiar a los humanos por todo el daño que habían hecho contra su pueblo. Y, sin embargo, tal y como su maestro le enseñó, el odio ciega, y un ciego con espada es igual de peligroso para su contrincante como lo es para sí mismo. Es por ello que, más que odio, desconfiaba de todo humano.

La misma desconfianza que le llevó a observar de lejos a las humanas en Polis, a dejar que una de ellas (la misma que ahora duerme en su propia cama) la encontrase entrenando en la arena.

Recuerda como le pidió permiso para entrenar juntas, y como, al principio, Ontari la observaba de reojo, y ella intentaba ignorarla, continuando con su entrenamiento, concentrándose en cada movimiento con la espada, en cada postura, enfrascándose en lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Y recuerda como la humana, al día siguiente, volvió a aparecer, con ropa de entrenamiento, esperando en la entrada de la arena y con la mirada fija en Anya. Pidiendo permiso. Se lo concedió, con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, y curiosa por ver qué se traía entre manos la humana.

Le llamó la atención que una de los generales de Nia le pidiese permiso a una elfa. Algo se traía entre manos, aunque Anya no se iba a quejar. Era una excusa perfecta para acercarse a las humanas e intentar recopilar información, intentar averiguar si su reina corría peligro.

Ese fue el primero de los entrenamientos que ambas compartieron. Unas veces llegaba Anya primero, otras era Ontari y, sin embargo, la humana no entraba en la arena si Anya no le daba permiso, y se iba si Octavia o Lexa aparecían.

Los primeros días, cada una entrenaba por su lado. Y no fue hasta casi una semana, que Anya se dio cuenta de cómo la humana imitaba varios de sus movimientos. Con fallos, pequeños, pero fallos.

La elfa se lo devolvió, imitando movimientos de combate de la humana, alzando una ceja cuando Ontari la descubrió, retándola.

Oh, sí.

Reto aceptado.

Lo vio en los ojos de la humana, y sonrió una vez la humana no la miraba. Le gustaba competir.

Y compitieron, retándose con los movimientos más complicados que conocían, esperando a que su contrincante lo repitiera. La dificultad fue aumentando, día tras día, dejando a ambas sudorosas y con la respiración entrecortada tras los entrenamientos.

Fue Ontari la que, en uno de ellos, se posicionó frente a ella, en postura de combate, espada en mano, alzando también una ceja para retar a la elfa. Y esta no pudo no sonreír, cogiendo ella también una espada, imitando la postura de la general humana.

Ontari fue rápida, lanzando el primer golpe, que Anya bloqueó. Y esperó, sonriente, esperando el siguiente, que también paró, como hizo con el siguiente, y el siguiente y otro más.

Y cuando la humana le lanzó una mirada cuestionando sus acciones, fue cuando se movió, aprovechando que esquivaba un nuevo ataque de la general para cambiar el peso de un pie a otro y lanzar su primer ataque, lo cual provocó que Ontari la bloqueara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -oye la voz de la humana, atrayendo su mirada a la puerta que separa sus aposentos del resto de su humilde casa.

\- En la primera vez que cruzamos las espadas -le sonríe, admirando lo bien que queda su ropa en la humana.

La ve reír, abandonando el marco de la puerta, y la observa caminar hasta detenerse frente a ella y, sin pensarlo ni pedir permiso, Ontari mueve a Anya para poder sentarse sobre sus piernas, abrazada a ella, y pegando sus frentes.

\- Te dejé ganar -le susurra la humana, haciendo referencia a cómo no se apartó a tiempo para evitar que Anya le desarmara, y que el filo de la espada de la elfa terminara cerca de su garganta.

Anya se ríe.

No está de acuerdo, y es una discusión amistosa que una de las dos saca de vez en cuando.

Pero no quiere hablar en este momento. Por ello, se adelanta los centímetros que las separa, besándola suavemente.

La humana responde, separándose tras unos segundos para preguntar:

\- ¿Qué te mantiene lejos de la cama realmente?

Anya suspira, cerrando los ojos y centrándose en sentir como las manos de su amante se enredan con su pelo, y le masajea la nuca.

\- Todo -suspira.

El pecho de la humana, pegada al suyo, vibra con su risa.

\- ¿Todo? -pregunta.

\- Todo. Cómo… cómo Polis nos ha cambiado a todas, pese a que el resto del mundo ha seguido girando. Es como si hubiésemos vivido en una pequeña burbuja que ha conseguido cambiarnos la forma de pensar y, ahora que la burbuja ha estallado, que Polis ha caído, temo… temo que vuelva todo a ser como antes.

Los labios de Ontari buscan los suyos, silenciando sus pensamientos al profundizar ese beso, al que le siguen varios más.

Las manos de Anya se cuelan bajo los ropajes de Ontari, acariciando esa piel que se le antoja suave y tersa, pese a varias cicatrices que ya conoce, marcas ganadas en batalla.

\- Fuiste lo primero en que pensé cuando Clarke nos dijo que iba a contarle la verdad a Lexa -le confiesa la humana, aprovechando que los labios de Anya han bajado hasta su cuello, hasta su clavícula-. Pensé en ti, en nuestros entrenamientos, en tu malditamente encantadora y seductora medio sonrisa…

Anya ríe, alejándose momentáneamente de esa piel que la hipnotiza, para poder quitarle la parte de arriba a Ontari, quien se deja y continua:

\- Pensé en qué pasaría si Lexa decidiese acabar en ese momento con la tregua, en si la reina elfa os ordenara abandonar Polis y seguir con la guerra entre nuestras razas. Pensé en cómo sería no volver a verte… y recé por no volver a encontrarme contigo si eso pasaba, porque esta maldita guerra nos obligaría a combatir, y esa pelea no terminaría como en los entrenamientos. Por eso quise despedirme.

La elfa clava su mirada en los ojos de la joven humana sobre ella.

\- Y viniste a buscarme -completa Anya-, y me besaste. Sin avisos ni nada. Me agarraste del cuello de la camisa y me besaste.

\- Si iba a ser nuestro último encuentro en Polis, iba a ser bajo mis condiciones, sin importar las consecuencias -explica Ontari, acariciando las mejillas de la elfa-. Aunque agradecí que me devolvieses el beso.

\- Cómo no hacerlo. Bella, inteligente, con experiencia en batalla y un cargo importante, aunque en el ejército erróneo, eso sí.

Ontari niega con la cabeza, sonriente, y se levanta, alejándolas, pero deteniéndose frente a la elfa, a la cual le tiende la mano.

\- Ven a la cama conmigo. Descansa y mañana iremos pronto a ayudar a Lexa a Palacio.

Anya acepta la mano, levantándose también, y dejando que Ontari la guíe hasta sus aposentos.

No puede evitar seguir pensando en la suerte que tuvo al conseguir que el rey se fijase en ella. No puede evitar agradecer que Lexa le jurase amistad y lealtad, y le regalase la oportunidad de quedarse en Polis, de conocer a ese maravilloso ser que ve tumbarse en su propia cama, alzándole una ceja retadora.

Y jura que desea demostrarle lo mucho que le importa, prometerle a base de acciones que no permitirá que nadie la hiera pero… pero cuando su cuerpo se tumba a su lado, el cansancio y sueño, acumulados los días pasados, hacen aparición.

Lo último que recuerda, antes de sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, es la dulce y preciosa sonrisa de Ontari.


	25. La Balanza

**Hola! Sí, soy yo, Fanclere, la súper desaparecida y de verdad que lo siento. Digamos que un cúmulo de situaciones estresantes con el infierno llamado universidad secó mi creatividad del todo y, si le añadimos el asfixiante calor que hemos sufrido este verano… en fin que no salía ni una sola palabra.**

 **Agradezco mucho que, pese al gran parón de este fic, le deis una oportunidad y nos animéis con votitos y comentarios, nos alegran muchísimo tanto a mi compi de aventuras como a mí.**

 **Solo me queda agradecer la paciencia que habéis tenido esperando este capítulo y que lo disfrutéis, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, o más ya que estamos.**

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios. Mil besos a tod s.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24 LA BALANZA**

El cielo estrellado se expandía ante sus ojos, como un manto inalcanzable, imperturbable… Tan lejos de las injurias, los miedos y el dolor que arrasaba Letian desde hacía demasiado tiempo…

Un suspiro apenas audible escapó de sus labios mientras sus pupilas aguamarina no se apartaban del fulgor y el brillo de los millones de cuerpos celestes que acompañaban sus noches de insomnio, noches en vela siempre pensando en ella, en Lexa.

Con ese anochecer ya eran más de diez los que pasaba lejos de su reina, de su otra mitad y su alma le dolía, sus sueños se teñían de conspiraciones y pesadillas para que, al llegar el alba, saltase sobre su montura sin mirar atrás, viajando sin parar, buscando encontrar esa ayuda tan necesaria que equilibraría la balanza en su favor contra Nia.

No podía ceder, no podía flaquear… por mucho que el destino jugase sus cartas al parecer en su contra. Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar en sus más hermosos recuerdos el rostro señorial de Lexa, sus ojos del color del bosque más frondoso, teñidos de oscuridad y deseo al mirarla, sus labios buscándola, su piel unida en un solo ser… Aparentaba fortaleza durante el día, cabalgando sin pausa y sin destino fijo buscando sentirse útil, sentir que Wanheda merecía ser amada por alguien tan noble y puro como la reina de los elfos, mas su interior se derretía como lava ardiente de necesidad, la necesidad imperiosa y asfixiante de volver a los brazos que había abandonado en TonDC.

Su primera parada fue la ciudad Santa, Polis, buscando supervivientes que poder ayudar, información sobre la cruel guerra que Nia acababa de iniciar asolando y destruyendo lo más sagrado de Letian. No había tiempo que perder, no podía detenerse a contemplar la posibilidad de una tregua pues sabía que Nia jamás accedería, no hasta tener en su poder la cabeza de su amada Lexa y ella, bajo ningún concepto, podía consentir perder lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida por la ambición de un ser mezquino y cruel que solo ansiaba reinar en Letian con sangre y fuego.

Aún sentía como el estomago se contraía con los recuerdos, Polis, antaño inmaculada y bella, el regalo de los dioses a la humanidad, con sus calles llenas de color, la armonía en su brisa estival, con sus construcciones milenarias inalteradas en el tiempo, Polis y su hechizo de paz y harmonía yacía bajo los escombros de la ambición y el terror… Nada quedaba de la majestuosa ciudad que vio nacer su historia de amor. El fuego había destruido cada rincón y volver a entrar en ella fue lo más parecido a penetrar en el hogar de los fantasmas, ni un solo sonido podía percibirse en kilómetros a la redonda, como si el mundo entero se hubiese detenido ante tal afrenta y llorase en silencio la pérdida del lugar.

No encontraron supervivientes en su incursión, solo desolación y miseria, recibiendo un crudo golpe de realidad… La misión que se había autoimpuesto y a la que había arrastrado a Raven y Octavia flaqueaba por momentos.

Estaba lejos de Lexa, lejos de cumplir su objetivo, perdida en medio de Letian sin un plan, sin un rumbo a seguir, un camino a traza, sin mapa, sin apenas provisiones y, sobre todo, sin ganas de rendirse… Ella era Wanheda, una leyenda, temida por todos adorada por la humanidad, era el alma gemela de Lexa y tenía que estar a su altura.

Cuando el sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte, suspiró, una noche más sin dormir, con las manos heladas anhelando aferrarse a la tibia piel de su reina. Sin dejarse derrotar por la fatiga o la nostalgia, se alzó casi de un salto, dispuesta a continuar su empresa, despertando con cuidado a Raven y Octavia, que se hallaban sumidas en un profundo sueño donde las preocupaciones del mundo no osaban turbarlas, una en brazos de la otra, provocándole una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia y dibujando en su mente una vez más los ojos verdes de Lexa, su reina, por la que todo cuanto hacía cobraba sentido.

Tras un ligero desayuno cargado de miradas indiscretas entre la semielfa y su mejor amiga, se pusieron en marcha una vez más, en silencio, cabalgando contra el viento y sus propios miedos, buscando cualquier indicio de humanidad…

Agotadas, frustradas, con el miedo en sus labios, sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras, quizás estaban perdidas, quizás era una misión sin sentido buscar aliados cuando las alianzas fueron forjadas hacia milenios y nadie osaría quebrantarlas… Mas hasta hacía unos días habrían jurado que nadie atacaría Polis y la ciudad santa se había convertido en ceniza…

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, quemando con sus rayos y acariciando sus retinas cegándolas, decidieron parar a recuperar el aliento y guarecerse bajo la sombra que los árboles, apartados del camino, ofrecían.

Como venía siendo costumbre, el silencio bailó entre ellas, con Clarke sumida en sus propias cavilaciones y sus compañeras de viaje comunicándose con mirada y sonrisas, preocupadas por Wanheda y su mirada, cada vez más fría y apagada, denotando que se alejaban del reino elfo más y más…

Después de comer, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la sombra y la suave brisa fresca que acariciaba las hojas de los árboles antes de emprender el camino. Clarke, intentando dar intimidad a sus amigas, se apartó cogiendo sus armas, dispuesta a afilar su espada y los puñales variopintos que llevaba escondidos entre sus ropajes buscando entretenerse mientras llegaba el momento de partir.

Enfrascada en su labor, de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, deteniéndose en el acto y prestando atención a cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal.

Con un gesto apenas perceptible, alertó a Octavia y Raven de que algo no marchaba bien y estas agarraron sus armas, adoptando posición de defensa y esperando un ataque inminente ya que el instinto de Wanheda jamás erraba.

El chasquido de unas ramas, no muy lejos de su posición, la obligó a empuñar su espada de un salto, lista para emprender batalla en cualquier momento, fuese quien fuese el extraño que las acechaba desde la espesura.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando de entre los matorrales no se presento ningún soldado, hombre armado o tan siquiera un animal salvaje dispuesto a atacarlas… En su lugar fue una joven muchacha la que apareció ante ellas mas le bastó una simple mirada para saber que no estaba ante una simple joven como ellas, su rostro sereno y frío, sus cabellos rojos y enredados, sus ropajes salvajes y extraños… todo en su extraña visitante gritaba que estaban en peligro mas su cuerpo no obedecía a las señales de alarma que recibía, hechizada por la mirada oscura de la joven, clavada en ella y provocándole un escalofrío y sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, por primera vez en su vida Wanheda supo lo que se sentía al estar completamente aterrada.

La extraña mujer se fue acercando a ella, lentamente, como si flotase sobre el suelo y provocando que sus rodillas empezasen a temblar, la espada resbalase de sus sudorosas manos y diese contra el suelo sin poder detenerla o sujetarla mientras no podía apartar sus ojos claros de la mirada oscura y penetrante de aquella criatura a la que su mente ya había identificado como bruja. Cuando apenas las separaban unos centímetros de ella, mutó casi imperceptiblemente sus rasgos dibujando en ellos la sorpresa, poco antes de mascullar con una voz grave y antigua como el mismísimo bosque.

-Vos sois Wanheda, comandante de la muerte… No sois bienvenida aquí

Clarke tragó con gran dificultad, intentando deshacer el nudo nervioso que se había formado en su garganta.

-Soy Wanheda, mas solo estoy aquí en vuestro bosque de paso, mis intenciones son encontrar a los rebeldes de Nia, los soldados que como yo sientan en el alma la destrucción de Polis y decidan alzarse contra tal afrenta

Ante la mención de la ciudad santa, Clarke creyó ver como los ojos de la bruja se teñían de un dolor inmenso, solo unos instantes ya que esta apartó la mirada fijándola en un punto inexacto del bosque.

-Polis ha caído, los dioses lloran la pérdida de su santuario… Dime Wanheda, ¿Como piensas devolver la armonía que tu reina ha destruido con su ambición?

-Nia no es mi reina, mi lealtad le pertenece a Lexa, soberana de los elfos, es por ella que lucho, solo ante Lexa Wanheda se arrodilla, Nia morirá por su afrenta

De pronto, la sensación de ahogo y terror que se había alojado en su pecho, fue desapareciendo y con ella su inmovilidad mientras los ojos oscuros de la muchacha recuperaban su estado normal, dejando atrás el negro de la noche para mostrarse del color de la tierra humedecida.

-Si tu camino es derrotar a la reina y vengar la ofrenta a los dioses me gustaría compartirlo, Wanheda… Esa es mi misión, la que ellos me han otorgado, devolver el equilibrio que la destrucción de Polis ha quebrado

-Quien sois

-Tengo muchos nombres Wanheda, pero solo uno que seais capaz de pronunciar…

-¿Cómo debo llamaros?

-Luna, llamadme Luna

-¿Qué sois vos Luna? Jamás conocí en mis múltiples aventuras un ser capaz de aterrarme e inmovilizarme con solo una mirada

-Soy sacerdotisa de los dioses antiguos, una hechicera que lucha en su nombre… Soy quien va a equilibrar tu balanza

-¿Cómo?

-Los dioses saben por qué trazan sus caminos, Wanheda. Nos han juntado con un propósito, buscamos lo mismo y conmigo a vuestro lado podemos conseguirlo… Encontraremos el ejército que andáis buscando, con los dioses de nuestro lado, la reina Lexa no puede fallar.

Clarke meditó las palabras de la hechicera durante unos instantes… Por primera vez desde que emprendió su viaje veía una posibilidad, una luz al final del túnel, una ventaja para su Lexa en esta guerra absurda y sin sentido.

Sus ojos buscaron a sus acompañantes, pidiendo sin palabras su opinión sobre la oferta de aquella mujer. El rostro de Octavia se iluminó mientras asentía con una sonrisa curiosa y ansiosa ante las posibilidades que se abrían ante ellas con su inesperada ayuda y Raven se encogía de hombros sabiendo que, tomase la decisión que tomase iba a apoyarla.

Finalmente se giró mirando una vez más los ojos de la hechicera, mucho más humanos ahora que la oscuridad había desaparecido de ellos y suspiró.

-Está bien Luna, únete a nosotras pero hazme un favor, llámame Clarke.


	26. El Bosque de los Antiguos Reyes

***Se alza desde un sarcófago*ESTAMOS VIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAS.**

 **¡Hola! Sí, seguimos aquí. Tanto Fanclere como yo os pedimos disculpas por este "ligero" retraso. No os vamos a dar excusas, la vida es la vida.**

 **Volvemos a retomar nuestra aventura en Letian y esperamos que este capi esté a la altura.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25: EL BOSQUE DE LOS ANTIGUOS REYES**

Lo sabe.

Es consciente de ello.

Lleva varios días en los que su paciencia se acaba más rápido de lo normal; pero no es su culpa, no. La ausencia de Clarke está haciendo estragos en su salud mental. El hecho de que casi hayan pasado dos ciclos lunares desde la última vez que la vio, junto con que hace una semana desde la llegada del último cuervo con noticias por parte de Clarke, han conseguido que Anya haya tenido que intervenir ya un par de veces para evitar que Lexa le lance una daga/jarra de vino/silla a alguno de sus consejeros o generales.

En serio.

Supuso que el Consejo se alegraría de saber que tenían de su lado a Wanheda. Quiso pensar que, si no lo hacían al principio, cambiarían de parecer cuando supieran que la legendaria mercenaria estaba reuniendo tropas para ayudar en la guerra contra Nia y sus ansias de poder, para poder terminar de una vez con una guerra que se había alargado ya demasiado.

Pues parece que no.

\- …y nos reuniríamos entre estas colinas de aquí -explica Quint, uno de sus generales, señalando un punto del mapa de guerra- con el supuesto ejército de Wanheda. Si aparece, claro.

Las yemas de los dedos le arden ante la idea de lanzarle una de las velas cercanas a la cara de su general. De momento, tan sólo mueve la mano ligeramente hacia la vela.

\- Aparecerá -sentencia ella, intentando reflejar en su tono que este detalle jamás ha sido motivo de discusión.

Pasea su mirada por los presentes en la sala, agradeciendo la media sonrisa de Ontari y el cómo Anya le señala la vela y niega con la cabeza.

Aguafiestas.

\- El plan está claro entonces -indica, alejándose un paso de la vela en cuestión. Por si acaso…-. No tiene sentido que sigamos reunidos, tan sólo queda esperar la confirmación de Wanheda.

Oye un par de suspiros casi disimulados, antes de sentenciar la reunión.

\- Podéis retiraros -informa, volviendo a observar el mapa, a mirar el pequeño totem que señala la supuesta posición de Clarke.

Suspira.

Por favor, que esté bien.

Un carraspeo junto a ella la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Majestad -le pide permiso para hablar Quint, con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto-. Nos preguntamos, ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para el verdadero plan?

Observa la mirada de su general desviarse hacia la izquierda, hacia donde Ontari discute algo en voz baja con Anya.

\- El verdadero plan -repite Lexa.

Cuando Anya se entere de lo que Quint está sugiriendo, volarán más que velas.

\- Este es el plan, General -explica, lo más tranquilamente posible-. No es ninguna tapadera que esconde nuestros verdaderos movimientos en batalla.

\- Pero...

Alza la mano y su general calla.

\- La humana no ha sido invitada a estas reuniones para mostrarle un plan falso que poder comunicar a la reina Nia -sigue-. Si está aquí, es en calidad de consejera. Conoce a su reina, conoce sus estrategias y como piensa. Es una gran ayuda y una aliada de gran valor, General.

Espera unos segundos, aún con la mano alzada, impidiendo hablar a Quint.

\- Este es el único plan, el que se va a seguir en cuanto nos lleguen noticias de Wanheda. ¿Os supone algún problema?

Baja la mano y espera, con la mirada fija en el elfo junto a ella.

\- No, Heda.

Lexa asiente.

\- Puedes retirarte.

Lo ve alejarse, pasando junto a Anya y Ontari sin mirarlas, y salir por la puerta.

Casi dos lunas y siguen sin fiarse.

Lo entiende, los prejuicios para con los humanos están enraizados en sus mentes. Por ello, no culpa sus comentarios y, sin embargo, siente que cada duda acerca del plan, y de las decisiones que toma con respecto a Clarke, Ontari o Raven, están tintadas también con las dudas de aquellos que siguen pensando que Lexa no merece el trono.

"Demasiado joven", recuerda las voces críticas, "le falta experiencia. La sombra de su padre le viene demasiado grande."

Cierra los ojos, abriendo y cerrando los puños, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, recorre el mapa de guerra con su verde mirada, volviendo a detenerse en el totem de Clarke.

Sí, es demasiado joven. Todos sus antepasados superaban el siglo al sentarse en el trono por primera vez. Es la más joven hasta el momento y, de una forma u otra, siempre se lo recuerdan.

Coge el totem, que acaricia suavemente.

\- Heda -escucha a Anya, y no hace falta que sigue, oye la pregunta en su voz.

Vuelve a dejar el pequeño totem en su sitio, alejándose del mapa de guerra.

\- Todo va bien, Anya -responde, saliendo a los pasillos de paredes de madera.

Sabiéndose seguida tanto por su ex mentora como por la joven humana, avanza por el laberinto de pasillos de palacio, hasta bajar a uno de sus jardines ocultos en el que un árbol se alza por cada rey y reina caído.

Hace tiempo que no viene a visitar a su padre, desde que se plantó su árbol, y, sin embargo, recuerda el camino a la perfección. Es por ello, que se adentra en el pequeño bosque sin dudar

\- Cada árbol contiene el alma de los antiguos reyes -escucha la voz de Anya susurrar tras ella, explicándole a Ontari la historia de ese pequeño bosque en el epicentro mismo del Palacio-. Los chamanes plantan el joven árbol en su tributo, imbuyéndolo del alma del rey o reina caído, colocando su corona en la base.

No oye más, habiéndose alejado lo suficiente como para que la voz de su antigua mentora, ahora amiga, sea un lejano murmullo. Por fin, lo ve, y su corazón se encoge al ver como la corona que tantas veces vio portar a su padre, apenas abraza aún el tronco de su árbol.

Lexa se agacha, posando su mano en la corona.

"Padre", llama, "disculpad que no haya podido venir antes. Hace casi un año de vuestra muerte en el campo de batalla y el Consejo, los generales, hasta el pueblo… aún os tienen en mente, aún… os fuisteis demasiado pronto. Demasiado. Esta larga guerra nos ha arrebatado tanto, hemos… he perdido tanto. A vos, a madre."

Cierra los ojos, negándose a dejar escapar esas lágrimas que le nublan la vista.

"No deseo perder a nadie más, no puedo... La guerra debe terminar, la paz debe restaurarse entre humanos y el resto de Letian. Hay que detener a Nia y creo haber encontrado la forma, aunque tantas almas aliadas se opongan."

Vuelve a abrirlos, y acaricia suavemente las ramas doradas de la corona de su padre.

"No vengo a pediros consejo sobre cómo convencerles de que es lo correcto, de cómo mostrarles que puedo llenar la sombra que dejasteis. Vengo a pediros que la protejáis, a Clarke, a Wanheda. Sé que sabéis quién es. Sé que me cuidáis, que, de alguna forma, vos la pusisteis en mi camino. Clarke, mi amor, mi alma gemela. Es fuerte, pero os pido que la cuidéis, padre. Guiad su espada, guardad su espalda. Por favor."

Se levanta con cuidado y esta vez, en voz alta, se despide antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

\- Prometo no tardar tanto en volver, padre. Prometo presentaros Clarke. Adiós, padre.

Tras una última mirada, se aleja. Recorre el camino, recomponiéndose, dejando atrás a la joven elfa huérfana, volviendo a ser Heda. Y, cuando sale del pequeño bosque con sus antepasados, alza una ceja al ver a quién reconoce como el sirviente de la escoba, sólo, ahí donde ha dejado a Anya y Ontari.

\- Majestad -hace una reverencia el sirviente-, ha llegado un cuervo.

¿Por fin?

\- Wanheda está preparada -confirma el sirviente.

Por fin.

\- Vuestro ejército se prepara ya, según vuestras órdenes. Vuestra guerrera y la humana han partido a preparar vuestros caballos.

Sí, por fin empieza el final de la guerra.


	27. Destino

t **¡Hola mis amores! ¿Nos habéis echado de menos? Nosotras si, muchísimo… Ya sabéis como va la vida, que de repente se pone difícil y es casi imposible compaginar los deberes con aquello que nos gusta y si lo juntamos con falta de inspiración… En fin, ha sido un parón demasiado largo y por ello pedimos disculpas.**

 **No me quiero enrollar mucho, algunas de vosotras asististeis a PolarisCon y sabéis que hubo una conferencia Clexa en la que autoras increíbles nos dieron un poquito de gasolina para retomar la escritura y AQUÍ ESTAMOS!**

 **Esperamos que disfrutéis del capítulo que tanto se ha hecho esperar y que no haya un parón tan largo esta vez. Gracias por la paciencia, por todos los votitos y comentarios, se agradecen mucísimo. Sin más un beso y abrazo de fanclere y Lemwimsen.**

 **CAPÍTULO 26 DESTINO**

La noche se abrió paso, vacía y oscura, los nubarrones negros parecían haberse apoderado del cielo nocturno de Letian como si este mismo supiera que se avecinaba la batalla, quizás la última de esa cruda guerra, de ese reguero de muerte sin sentido.

Wanheda y su pequeño séquito de acompañantes descansaban en un pequeño claro junto al fuego, exhaustas tras días cabalgando sin descanso intentando reclutar a aquellos guerreros desertores del ejército de Nia y a todo aquel que, tras la destrucción de Polis, deseara alzarse en armas contra la tirana ya que esta había destruido lo más sagrado de su mundo, la ciudad santa había quedado sumida en polvo y cenizas, una afrenta a los dioses y a todos los pueblos que aún creían en ellos. Al destruir Polis, Nia había demostrado su total falta de respeto por las tradiciones antiguas, por todo la santidad y la inmunidad que esta representaba… Al destruir Polis había dejado caer su máscara, ella no quería la paz, quería gobernar con el terror como bandera, con mano de hierro, quería traer la destrucción a Letian y pararle los pies era más necesario que nunca.

Raven y Octavia hacía ya un rato que se habían abandonado al sueño profundo mientras Luna guardaba el pequeño campamento y Clarke simplemente no podía dormir, dibujando con una rama de madera sobre la blanda tierra las marcadas facciones de Lexa, sintiendo como se encogía su corazón cuanto más lejos estaba de ella, echando de menos con una fuerza arrolladora simplemente perderse en su mirada esmeralda, en la calidez de su voz, la fuerza de su abrazo… Deseaba con toda su alma volver junto a aquella con la que el destino quería que estuviese mas ella era una guerrera, la gran leyenda entre las razas, la gran Wanheda y nadie comprendía como ella la imperiosa necesidad que tenía el ejército elfo de ampliar sus tropas.

El viento llegaba cargado de incertidumbre y anhelo, como si la propia naturaleza supiera que se avecinaba el momento decisivo de la historia de Letian. Suspirando, la rubia dejó la rama que le servía de pincel improvisado sobre su lienzo marrón oscuro y se estiró, sabiendo que, una noche más, no llegaría a ella el sueño reparador mientras su alma le gritase que debía volver con Lexa.

Levantándose de aquel rincón donde había estado encogida varias horas, sacudió como pudo sus ropajes y estiró sus extremidades entumecidas por la fría noche, dirigiéndose aún sumida en las brumas de sus recuerdos a la hoguera donde Luna la observaba con gesto pensativo.

Sentándose una vez más al lado de aquella extraña hechicera que lograba erizar su vello con un susurro, dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre las llamas buscando adormecerse, buscando un descanso necesario y esquivo, cuando la gruesa y antigua voz de su acompañante la trajo de vuelta a la realidad en un susurro.

-He leído las llamas Clarke, ¿Realmente estás preparada para asumir tu destino?

Clarke suspiró, Luna era un enigma para ella, no lograba entenderla mas había visto su poder y sabía que necesitaba tenerla de su lado para equilibrar la balanza en ese guerra que ya tocaba su fin.

-Haré todo lo posible por terminar con esta guerra, Luna. Letian lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo en la oscuridad y la sangre, se merece la paz.

-Pronto Wanheda llegará el momento de elegir, de decidir si afrontas tu destino o huyes de él, tu decisión será la clave de la victoria, o por otro lado el motivo de la derrota… Debes prepararte, debes entender que no es fácil tener sobre tus hombros el destino de todo el reino

-Haré lo que sea preciso, lo que deba hacer…

-Por el bien de todos nosotros así lo espero

Nuevamente el silencio bailó entre ellas, cada una sumida en sus propios fantasmas y miedos, mientras Clarke no dejaba de pensar en qué habría visto Luna en las llamas para advertirle de esa manera y Luna, escondiendo con fervor sus lágrimas, veía una y otra vez teñirse de rojo el fuego, con un nudo en la garganta debatiéndose entre guardar el secreto o decirle a la guerrera sentada a su lado que, de su muerte dependía el destino de Letian.

CL

Con los rayos de sol apenas tocando el alba, volvieron a cabalgar siguiendo las huellas de ejércitos o pequeños batallones desertores del ejército real.

Luna iba en cabeza ya que la hechicera sabía entender a la naturaleza y escuchar el viento. Aunque Raven se había reído cuando por primera vez Luna expuso en voz alta los deseos de esas corrientes de aire, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras tras cruzarse con la mirada de Clarke amenazante, y, tras varios días de travesía por los senderos correctos, tuvo que admitir que la hechicera no estaba tan loca como parecía provocando en Octavia una sonrisa.

Dejaban atrás caminos, poblados desiertos y sendas ocultas cuando ante ellas, de forma tenue y oculta, se presentó una fina columna de humo como símbolo de vida pocos kilómetros más allá.

Cabalgando con celeridad, viendo cercano su objetivo, siguieron la senda marcada por ese humo sin descanso hasta que Luna se detuvo en seco mandando a sus compañeras que la imitase mientras, en silencio, escrutaba el ramaje buscando signos de peligro.

Palabras en un idioma olvidado por el mundo empezaron a brotar de sus labios y, lentamente, los árboles bailaron al son de ellas atrapando en sus ramas a aquellos arqueros que esperaban su llegada para tenderles una emboscada y depositándolos en el suelo ante ellas donde, aterrorizados, dejaron las armas como símbolo de rendición.

Clarke bajó de un salto de su montura y se acercó hacia ellos con paso imponente, el maquillaje de guerra que adornaba sus facciones no dejaba lugar a dudad de quien era ella, Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte.

-He viajado durante días siguiendo vuestro rastro, quiero hablar con el superior al mando.

Aquellos hombres asintieron y uno de ellos salió corriendo en dirección al bosque mientras el otro mantenía sus rodillas en el suelo y la cabeza agachada ante la legendaria Wanheda.

Pocos minutos después, el arquero volvió seguido de un hombre alto y musculoso, de porte imponente con los cabellos negros y la mirada azul penetrante. Clarke lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los hombres leales a Nia, uno de aquellos que la acompañaron en su viaje a Polis cuando empezó toda esa historia.

El gran general llevaba aun la armadura real más había arrancado con furia en emblema de Nia dejando el lateral de su hombro rasgado y roto, tenía ante ella a un caballero sin señor al que deber lealtad.

.¿Sois vos quién comanda este pequeño ejército?

-Así es Wanheda, mi nombre es William y soy el comandante de los rebeldes y desertores que queremos ver muerta a Nia tras lo que nos obligó a hacer con nuestra ciudad santa

-¿Cuántos hombres tienes William?

-Cerca de diez mil, se han unido a nosotros guerreros de todas las razas, al fin y al cabo Polis era importante para todo Letian y la afrenta de Nia no puede quedar sin castigo.

-Llevo semanas buscándoos para pediros que os unáis a mí, quiero llevar a tu ejército al campo de batalla bajo el estandarte del reino elfo. Jurad lealtad a Lexa, ayudadla a vencer esta guerra y ella traerá la paz a Letian y justicia por Polis.

William asintió hincando su rodilla en el suelo ante Wanheda y reconociendo su poder sobre el pequeño ejército que había ido rescatando durante semanas, él era un hombre de guerra y sabía que solo con diez mil hombres no podía ganar la guerra.

Guiando a Clarke y sus compañeras hacia el campamento, reunió a todos los hombres para anunciar que a partir de ese momento, estaban bajo las órdenes de Wanheda y lucharían bajo el estandarte de los elfos. Por primera vez en la historia los humanos jurarían lealtad a una reina elfa, por primera vez en la historia estaban cerca de ganar esta guerra.

Clarke ordenó que levantaran el campamento de inmediato, tenían varias semanas de viaje para reunirse con Lexa y seguramente Nia también estaba movilizando sus tropas, debían reunirse cuanto antes y pensar un plan de ataque.

Pidió un cuervo con el que avisar a Lexa de su avance, había cumplido su misión y dentro de muy poco volvería a perderse en su abrazo, la espera la estaba matando, necesitaba volver a Lexa con cada centímetro de su ser.

CL

Sentada sobre su trono, Nia repiqueteaba los dedos en el costado esperando con una sonrisa helada en el rostro.

Destruir Polis le causó un furor desmedido, por fin había derribado el último bastión de esperanza en Letian y por fin habían entendido que la reina no se iba a dejar manipular por dioses o tradiciones antiguas. Una nueva era se avecinaba sobre Letian y, con la cabeza de Lexa en una pica, masacraría a todo hombre, mujer o niño que se atreviese a alzarse contra ella, eliminaría de la faz de la tierra a la raza de los elfos y su venganza contra Wanheda por haberse atrevido a desafiarla estaría cumplida.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más con el brillo diabólico del hielo en sus ojos mientras esperaba a que el general de su ejército apareciese ante ella pues sabía que en pocos días entrarían en batalla y tenía una petición especial que hacerle.

El general entró tras ser anunciado en la sala del trono, andando con paso seguro y decidido hasta posar la rodilla ante su reina.

-¿Me habéis mandado llamar?

-General, tengo una orden para ti, transmítela a cada uno de tus hombres pues me sentiría muy decepcionada si no se cumpliera

-Lo que deseéis mi señora

-Quiero a Wanheda, la quiero viva, matad a todos los demás, traedme la cabeza de su reina pero a ella la quiero viva. Voy a obligarla a vivir para ver como destruyo todo cuanto Lexa ama.


End file.
